


Indeseada vida nueva

by Nightmare_Knight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels, child nogitsune, evil!child, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Knight/pseuds/Nightmare_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el momento en que el Nogitsune se separó del cuerpo de Stiles, convirtiéndose en una nueva entidad, Nemeton decide bendecirlo en contra de todo pronóstico, otorgándole al espíritu maligno una vida… La paternidad llega de forma inesperada para Stiles, y Derek no desea dejarlo solo con aquella extraña criatura. Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGO

¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Yo soy un Nogitsune ¡Tengo cientos de años! Había planeado cuidadosamente cada uno de mis movimiento. Había estado a punto de lograr que el caos reinara en el patético pueblo de BeaconHills (lleno de asquerosas bolsas de carne irritantes), y mi venganza casi había sido consumada.

Pero ahora… Estoy asquerosamente **_vivo_**.

De haber sabido lo que me pasaría, habría abandonado este estúpido pueblucho a la primera oportunidad; o a lo sumo, le hubiera permitido al Alfa local morderme de una buena vez, para escapar de mi nuevo cuerpo. Pero no, no tuve mejor idea que replegarme y huir al jodido bosque… En el cual encontré mi perdición.

Stiles había sido un buen anfitrión, pero terminó engañándome al final. El muy desgraciado me hizo creer que tenía el control total. Termine confiándome, bajando la guardia (Creo que fue demasiado engreído). Ahora no tengo más Onis para darles órdenes, no tengo más fuerza para seguir peleando y no tengo a disposición un huésped con energía casi ilimitada, como lo había sido Stiles.

Es por eso que estaba escapando. Tal vez me dejarían en paz, si no hubiera asesinado a nadie. Tal vez solo debí hacer sufrir a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, y nada más. El juego hasta entonces había sido divertido para mí, pero había empujado al límite a tantas personas que perdí el control de toda la situación. Seguramente el castigo que me ha dado _Nemeton_ debe estar relacionado con mi crimen, pero no dejaba de ser increíblemente irónico.

Hace pocos minutos, me tope con los restos de este árbol mágico, y con demasiada facilidad para mi gusto (Es obvio que su poder me atrajo hacia él). Iban a exorcizarme y encerrarme para siempre si llegaban a atraparme, así que corrí como un desquiciado hacía un sitio donde me sentiría seguro…

…Te maldigo _Nemeton,_ a ti y a tus poderes de porquería.

No iba a acercarme a ese condenado muñón de madera ni un centímetro más. Le di la espalda para correr hacía otra dirección, pero me di cuenta que no podía moverme. Las raíces de aquel viejo árbol se habían arrastrado hacía mi y me habían atrapado de mis delgados tobillos.

¿Por qué el cuerpo de Stiles tiene que ser tan delgado? ¡Necesito más músculos!

Trate de zafarme, tironeando con fuerza, pero las ramas comenzaron a subir por mis piernas, atrapándome tal como lo hubiera hecho una boa constrictora. Con fuerza, comencé a moverme hacia arriba para escurrirme entre las raíces, pero me di cuenta que no estaba funcionando, porque estas se movían y crecían cada vez más rápido.

Cuando el alfa y sus compinches (Que sorpresa, Stiles también estaba con él), llegaron para capturarme, ya era demasiado tarde. _Nemeton_ me había encerrado entre sus raíces. Perdí por primera vez la conciencia, fue un momento extraño en donde experimente algo tan cálido y revitalizante, que tuve ganas de quitarme la vida para dejar atrás aquella abrumadora sensación.

Al volver a la realidad, me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo y todo me parecía mucho más grande que antes ¿Acaso me había encogido? Me sentía mejor y no estaba tan débil como antes, pero mis piernas y brazos eran más pequeños, ni hablar de mis manos y pies. Pareciera que el recargado _Nemeton 2.0_ tenía otros planes para mí, de los cuales no tenía idea, y terminó transformándome en un simple mortal. Un pequeño bebé humano mortal.

_Jodido Nemeton, voy a prenderte fuego a ti y a tus asquerosas raíces._

—¿Ese bebé es…?— Murmuró el Alfa, señalándome como el baboso que es, con su dedo índice —¿…el Nogitsune?—

_“Tengo cientos de años, jodido bastardo, no creas que siendo solo un bebé no puedo hacerte sufrir…”_ Comencé a llorar como lo hacen todos los cachorros humanos, y eso fue frustrante. Los límites de mi nuevo cuerpo eran obvios. Soy pequeño, suave y débil. Siquiera tengo garras, solo deditos rosados, demasiado pequeños para sostener cualquier cosa con firmeza.

Y estoy condenadamente **_vivo_**.

Pareciera que el Alfa (Le dicen Scott, un estúpido nombre para un estúpido Alfa) y el beta de cabello rubio (¿Se llamaba Isaac? Que importa, de seguro es otro inútil) tenían intenciones de asesinarme. Sentí un poco de tensión al ver como el hombre lobo de cabello rubio sacó sus garras, decidido a destruirme. Eso era perfecto, estaría libre de ese diminuto cuerpo y escaparía de allí como un espíritu.

Sin embargo, la hija de Noshiko le detuvo. Se acercó a mí y me miró con una sonrisa tímida. Ella era más fuerte que yo, por eso no se sentía amenazada por mí. Debía admitir que los kitsunes trueno son seres muy confiados en sí mismo. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me meció un poco. Intenté resistirme, pero ¿Qué caso tenía?

—Parece que sus poderes se han ido, y es tan inofensivo como cualquier bebé— Kira me meció con suavidad frente a Scott, pero Stiles se interpuso en su camino, acercándose a mí con algo de nerviosismo. _Más te vale seguir teniéndome miedo, condenado adolescente hiperactivo._

—Después de todo lo que hizo ¿Terminó así?— Stiles me miró con duda, y luego le pidió a Kira que le permitiera cargarme.

_No te atrevas a cargarme Stiles. Mátame, destrúyeme, te obligue a matar a tu amiga y al novio de tu mejor amiga. Lastime a todos tus seres queridos incluyéndolos a Derek y a Scott. Nadie te podrá ver a la cara por mi culpa ¡Mátame y libérame de este cuerpo mortal!_

Stiles tarareo una suave melodía que no reconocí. Eso me tranquilizó un poco, y deje de llorar porque podía sentir la chispa de Stiles sintonizándose con mi energía… ¿Aún soy un kitsune como la hija de Noshiko? ¿O ahora solo soy un simple ser humano? Era extraño como las sensaciones de cariño se sentían placenteras, a pesar de que venían del odioso adolescente que terminó venciéndome.

_No quiero acostumbrarme a esto. Deja de darme cariño Stiles ¡Te lo ordeno!_

—Creo que no hará más daño así—Ponderó Stiles. Ni me moleste en mirarlo, se iba arrepentir de no creer que seguía siendo peligroso… Espero seguir siendo una amenaza, aunque es difícil saberlo, nunca he sido un bebé.

—Pero sigue siendo un Nogitsune— El beta de cabello rubio me miró con desconfianza (Lo mucho que podría llegar hacerte en ese cuerpo debilucho y pequeño, lobo inútil) como si fuera a saltarle a la yugular en cualquier momento.

—Vamos a llevarlo a casa, ya decidiremos qué hacer con él— Scott no parecía saber qué hacer conmigo, pero ya sabía lo que me iba a pasar.

Iban a matarme, todos ellos me odiaban mucho. Ahora soy débil e inofensivo, cualquiera podría destruirme. No importaba cuanta energía haya invertido Nemeton, yo voy a volver a ser un espíritu libre y listo para sembrar el caos nuevamente, porque sabía que el odio al final siempre triunfa y estaba más que seguro de que esa manada de idiotas, no era muy diferente a todos los rencorosos monstruos que existían en el mundo.

Sin embargo, me equivocó, y tuve que terminar aceptando mi nueva vida.

(…)

TBC


	2. Lidiando con la vulnerabilidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo, Nogitsune se adapta a duras penas a sus limitaciones y aprende que Stiles es el mejor candidato para atender sus necesidades.

Esto es lamentable. Soy un espíritu de cientos de años, mi existencia se basaba en generar caos y desesperación, y terminé reducido a un bebé humano que no puede hacer nada por sí mismo. Como en este momento, a pesar de estar envuelto con la camisa de Stiles, me siento sucio y húmedo. No sé controlar este cuerpecito nuevo, hay una gran diferencia en estar vivo y poseer un huésped como un mero parásito. Ahora tengo mi propio cuerpo, y no pude evitar hacerme encima.

Me siento asqueroso e incómodo. No tuve más opción que comenzar a llorar de nuevo ¿Alguien sería tan amable de acabar con mi patética nueva existencia? No debía ser tan difícil destruirme en este estado.

—Stiles, calla a ese monstruo sino quieres que lo haga yo— Exclamó Isaac, el cual seguía furioso conmigo por lo que le pasó a la cazadora (¿No es extraño que un hombre lobo esté relacionado con una cazadora? ¿Acaso era el único que veía eso como algo ridículo?). Me siento incómodo, y llorar parecía lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, vive con eso beta inútil.

—¿Qué es ese olor asqueroso?— El mismo lobo volvió a quejarse y yo no podía evitar pensar:  _"Ese olor es tu cerebro pudriéndose por falta de uso, estúpido lobo bueno para nada"_

—Creo que este pequeño necesita un cambio— Dijo Stiles mientras trata de mecerme un poco ¿En verdad creía que eso iba a calmarme? Condenado adolescente, no necesito de tus observaciones acertadas y ni tu compasión. Como de costumbre, no le importó que llorara cada vez más fuerte para molestarlo —Scott ¿Podrías adelantarte y comprar algunas cosas para el niño?—

—No tengo mi cartera— Dijo el alfa baboso. Claro que no la tiene, deberíamos agradecer que no se le haya olvidado traer su cerebro. Estúpidos hombres lobos ¿Por qué no le ahorraban la molestia y lo liberaban de este ingrato cuerpo humano?

Kira revisó sus bolsillos y sacó un arrugado billete de diez dólares. De mala gana Isaac colaboró con un billete de cinco y cuatro dólares de cambio, y Stiles finalmente le entrega veinte dólares. Scott trató de acomodar el dinero en su bolsillo mientras Stiles le da indicaciones de lo que debe comprar.

—Necesitaremos pañales, fórmula nutritiva para bebés y un biberón por ahora, ya compraremos el resto mañana— Stiles parecía que iba a cuidarlo, que suerte la suya. El chico le miró curioso y frunció el ceño —Si te alcanza, trae un paquete de toallitas para bebes, las que tienen crema humectante, y talco—

¿Toallitas con crema humectante? ¿Para qué demonios voy a necesitar eso? Tengo cientos de años, no necesito humectar nada. Ya estoy llorando de nuevo, culpa de esta irritación y esta sensación de estar mojado ¡Quiero que me cambien ya!

—Ya, ya, bebé, ya vamos a llegar— Stiles me meció un poco más y comencé a sollozar. Estaba cansado para seguir estrenando mis nuevos pulmones, y una sensación rara me invadió. No la había experimentado de esa forma desde hace siglos, pero mi pequeño estómago se retorció suavemente. Quería comer. Tenía hambre, pero no de energía negativa o caos, quería comida. Su nuevo cuerpo reclamaba nutrientes para funcionar, y eso era realmente indecoroso.

Otra razón más para llorar, pero no tenía tanta energía para hacerlo demasiado fuerte, por lo que me limite a sollozar. Por suerte, la pandilla de idiotas encontró sus respectivos vehículos. Finalmente iban abandonar aquel estúpido bosque.

(…)

Llegamos a la casa de Stiles, y tuve que aceptar que me alegraba estar de vuelta en aquella pocilga. Ahora solo me importaba ser aseado, y no pude evitar sentirme frustrado por esto ¿Cómo le hacen los humanos para soportar tantas limitaciones? Era vergonzoso tener que aguantar las quejas y las miradas de pena ajena de aquellas bolsas de carne andante.

No pensaba que Lydia iba a estar allí, de seguro no iba a poder reconocerme en este estado.

—¿Qué traes ahí Stiles? No me digas…— Ella se quedó en la puerta mirando a Stiles como si fuera a caérsele la quijada. No tenía nada en contra de las  _banshees_ , pero de seguro ella querría vengarse por el mal rato que le hice pasar (básicamente la lleve a un paseo por el peor de los infiernos, pero de seguro podrá superar el trauma algún día). En mi defensa, estaba tratando de ganar el juego que comencé y obtener mi venganza, que ella haya quedado en medio no era mi culpa.

—¿De dónde sacaste este bebé?— Lydia le miró con desconfianza. Seguro que tenía una idea aproximada que yo no era nada bueno, pero eso no me importó. Quería que me aseen y me alimenten, así de poco exigente me había vuelto —Parece que necesita un cambio de pañal—

—Es una larga historia ¿Scott no ha llegado?— Apenas Stiles terminó de decir esto, el adolescente en cuestión llegó corriendo con unas bolsas plásticas a cuestas. No podía evitar pensar que pronto iban a darme de comer, esperaba que al alfa local no se le haya olvidado nada.

—Fue una locura— Dijo el tarado mientras le pasaba los pañales a Stiles —Las personas de la tienda me trataron como si fuera un caso perdido de embarazo adolescente, no paraban de señalarme y comentar lo irresponsable que son los adolescentes hoy en día ¡Ni hablar de las horribles cosas que dijeron sobre mi madre!—

—Por suerte no fue una de las chicas hacer las compras, las personas son especialmente crueles con las madres adolescentes— Stiles dijo esto con algo de cinismo, haciendo que Kira y Lydia lo miren con algo de incomodidad. En mi opinión, las reglas humanas son ridículas y arcaicas, al igual que su sociedad a punto de colapsar sobre si misma. Si fuera por mí, la anarquía reinaría en las calles dejando en un foso de brea hirviente a los hipócritas conservadores.

Dejando de lado mis deseos de generar caos, finalmente, voy a recibir mi cambio de pañal. Meh, no debería sentirme tan feliz por esto, pero estoy muy incómodo y creo que me está saliendo un sarpullido. Mi piel es ridículamente suave y delicada.

Sin embargo, esta experiencia no podía ser más humillante. Había cinco adolescentes tratando de descifrar como limpiarme y colocar aquel objeto absorbente en mi trasero. Aparentemente, los jóvenes no reciben formación de cómo cuidar niños pequeños ¡Que mierda les enseñan en las ocho horas diarias que pasan en la escuela!

—Ya basta, vamos a organizarnos un poco— Stiles estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Sus idiotas amigos no parecían ser de mucha ayuda —Kira, trae una toalla del baño, la más suave que encuentres—

—Isaac, Scott, despejen la mesa—

—Lydia, tu...— La chica le dedicó una mirada de  _"no pienso tocar a ese monstruo"_  por lo que Stiles dudó por un momento en darle órdenes. Si todos desistieran de mantenerme con vida y fueran tan amables de liberarme de este cuerpo, no tendrían que pasar por esto. Esperaba que alguien lo estuviera considerando en ese momento.

—Lydia tan solo pasa las toallitas— Se rindió Stiles. Él iba a cambiar el pañal, y esto me resultó interesante.

La hija de Noshiko trajo una toalla muy suave. El material se sentía agradable al contacto con su piel cuando Stiles lo recostó en este, sobre la mesa. Con cuidado, le quito la camisa que había improvisado como pañal y los otros cuatro adolescente hicieron cara de asco al ver su contenido. Stiles también hizo un gesto extraño, pero se sobrepuso lo más pronto posible.

—Toallita— Ordenó el humano.

Stiles comenzó a limpiarme y eso me tranquilizó. Por suerte no estaba siendo vengativo ni brusco, pero sus amigos no paraban de hacer muecas de asco ¿Qué no todos los bebés humanos deben ser cuidados de esta forma? ¿No creen que si pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo no estaría en esta posición?

El asunto del cambio de pañal estaba siendo satisfactorio. Las toallitas me dejaron limpio y un poco más confortable. Pero algo siempre tiene que salir mal cuando hay hombres lobos involucrados. Scott le paso el talco a Stiles, pero tiró el contenido sobre todos, llenándolos de aquel polvo blanco con olor a sintético a flores.

Por Kami ¿Por qué no pensó en esto cuando era un espíritu? Al parecer el caos y la desesperación puede ser provocado por un recién nacido también ¡Achu! Estornudar es extraño, pero no quiero imaginar que estoy cubierto de talco como todos los presentes.

—Estamos cambiando un pañal, no desarmando una bomba— Se quejó Stiles al quitarle el talco de las manos de Scott, lo cual me provocó un poco de gracia. Se ve que el único con cerebro son el hiperactivo y la banshee loca, los hombres lobos son ridículos y la hija de Noshiko es demasiado tímida para su propio bien.

Eso no significaba que iba dejárselo tan fácil a Stiles. Estaba dispuesto hacerle desear arrancarle la cabeza. Comenzó a orinarlo justo cuando el chico trató de acomodar su pañal, mojando su rostro y su playera.

—Condenado…— Stiles parecía morderse la lengua para no insultarlo, y no pude evitar burbujear una risa. Es extraño, reír sin malicia se sentía raro. Además, era divertido molestar a Stiles así.

—Ah ¿Te parece gracioso?— Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del humano después de haberse secado mi orina de su cara. Esto me hizo sentir fuera de lugar ¿Sentí ganas de reír por la emoción de alegría? No había experimentado algo así en mi vida, y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño molesto —No pongas esa cara, eres un bebé muy lindo cuando te ríes—

Tal vez Stiles solo me estaba entreteniendo, porque finalmente logró colocarme el pañal. Eso fue demasiado listo de su parte, o tal vez estaba demasiado cansado para prestar atención a los detalles.

—Ya estás, limpito y listo para triunfar— Stiles sopló un poco mi cabeza para quitarme el talco que había llegado allí. Eso me hizo cosquillas y me reí de vuelta, el adolescente espástico estaba siendo demasiado cariñoso conmigo ¡Por qué era tan amable, tenía que odiarlo no darle cariño! —¿Ya te sientes mejor?—

—Creo que se tranquilizó— Scott parecía creer que había hecho algo para mejorar su humor. Pero no, es un inútil, Stiles fue el que hizo todo. Y no iba dejarlos cantar victoria tan fácilmente. Aun quiero que me alimenten.

Volví a usar mis pulmones y mis cuerdas vocales. Era raro llorar para exigir mis necesidades, pero era agradable ver como todos entraban en pánico cuando lo hacía. Sin embargo, Stiles parecía estar esperando esto.

—Tenemos que darle algo de comer, debe tener hambre—

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de cuidar niños?— Preguntó Lydia. Eso me interesaba, así que comencé a sollozar para poder oír la explicación. A pesar de haber estado poseyendo su cuerpo durante semanas, no pudo acceder a toda la información que había en su cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la secundaria baja y yo tenía un plan de ejem… vida a largo plazo?— Stiles omitió algo de información*1 y luego prosiguió —Me metí en un taller de planificación familiar, pensando en mis futuros hijos—

Oh, así que el adolescente está medianamente entrenado para atender mis necesidades básicas. Una razón más para reclamar su completa atención para mí solo. Iba a succionar su tiempo y espacio, dejándolo todo para sí mismo ¡Stiles era suyo, jodidos mortales, y no iba a compartirlo con nadie*2!

Le prepararon la fórmula nutritiva. Fue ridículo ver como Scott y Isaac fueron echados de la cocina, y Kira tuvo que descifrar como preparar mi comida. Ella no iba a envenenarlo, pero eso no lo dejaba contento. No planeaba quedarse en ese cuerpo tanto tiempo, tal vez morir envenenado era lo mejor en ese momento.

Los amigos de Stiles desistieron en darme de comer, porque casi enloquecieron al escucharme berrear y llorar sin cesar. Finalmente, Stiles tuvo que aceptar la tarea de alimentarme, y lo hizo del modo apropiado, inclinando el biberón de forma adecuada y haciéndome eructar para evitar que los gases me molesten.

Cansado por todo lo sucedido y con el estómago lleno, me di cuenta que me costaba quedarme consciente. Tenía sueño, y eso era extraño. Cuando era un espíritu no necesitaba dormir, al punto de que no le permitía a los cuerpos que poseía descansar. Ahora que tenía un cuerpo nuevo, este me exigía sueño. Termine durmiéndome y experimentando el sueño por primera vez.

Soñé por primera vez, fue una experiencia extraña y a la vez aterradora. Con el cielo nocturno tan oscuro como el abismo en el que había residido, completamente estrellado e infinito, y el antiguo Nemeton creciendo hacía el firmamento, con sus ramas llenas de hojas vivas, siendo mecidas por el viento.

(...)

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: En las primeras temporadas, Stiles mencionó que tiene un plan de diez años para conquistar a Lydia, tal así que planificó como serían sus hijos y como los criaría. Espeluznante.  
> *2: En el programa, Nogitsune llega a ser muy posesivo con Stiles, al punto de generar una relación enferma entre los dos durante la temporada 3b. Muchos fans coinciden que había una connotación homoerótica en su relación. 
> 
> Próximo capitulo: La sorprendente reacción de Derek, desde el punto de vista de Stiles.


	3. Derek y el (onceado) destino de Nogitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decide cuidar de Nogitsune y tiene la loca teoría de que podría hacerlo pasar por su hijo. Mientras tanto, Derek revela que va a vigilar al pequeño zorro, por razones obvias... El sheriff Stilinski cree que los dos se han vuelto locos.

Stiles acomodó al pequeño bebé dormido, antes conocido como Nogitsune, en un canasto de ropa limpia, recubierto con una toalla suave y mullida, para máxima comodidad. El pequeño necesitaba algo más que su ropa vieja para vestir. Tenía que conseguirle pijamas de osito, además de un cuna, y tal vez, juguetes sonoros de colores vivos.

Por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía tan fuera de lugar cuidando al pequeño niño que una vez había sido un terrible espíritu, y habría causado tanto sufrimiento. Después de la muerte de Allison, esta oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por una vida nueva, le hacía sentir un poco más animado.

Estaba seguro que no podría sobrellevar la muerte de una amiga tan cercana y el dolor que Lydia expresaba en su rostro, sino hacía algo para mantener su mente ocupada. No sabía siquiera si se atrevería a mostrar su cara en el funeral de Allison, que de seguro sería pronto. Todos allí, despidiendo a la valiente cazadora, iban a recordarle lo que Nogitsune les había hecho usando su cuerpo. Más allá de las circunstancia de su asesinato, si él hubiera sido más listo que el espíritu maligno que lo poseyó, estaba seguro de que Allison seguiría con vida.

 _Nunca más,_ se repetía una y otra vez Stiles. _Nunca más._

Stiles terminó espantando aquellos oscuros pensamientos de su cabeza. Tenía otras cosas más importante que atender ahora, recuperar su vida, y pensar que hacer con el pequeño bebé que contenía al Nogitsune, porque no era legal tener un niño no documentado, salido de la nada, y criarlo por su propia cuenta.

El niño necesitaba tantas cosas que no estaba seguro si podía dárselas. Necesitaba una familia, un pasado, un nombre y apellido.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, a pesar del silencio de la casa y de que estaba completamente solo. No había dormido bien hace días y necesitaba descansar un poco. Se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Stiles sintió que en el instante en que se durmió, una cálida y familiar mano le tocó el hombro derecho con suavidad. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose desorientado, para ver a su padre mirándolo con preocupación ¿Cuánto había estado dormido? No tenía idea, esperaba que el bebé haya estado bien mientras tanto.

—Scott me contó lo que pasó con Nogitsune, Derek lo está vigilando…— Su padre habló con suavidad, tratando de no levantar la voz para no despertar al pequeño.

—¿Eh?— Stiles se levantó de golpe del sillón, sintiéndose ansioso. Allí estaba Derek, mirando con intensidad al pequeño bebé que dormía pacíficamente en su canasto de ropa. No estaba completamente transformado, pero sus ojos brillaban de un azul intenso.

—¿Vas a quedarte mirándolo de esa forma espeluznante? Vas a terminar asustándolo si se despierta. Hasta a mí me estás poniendo nervioso— Stiles no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Derek. Isaac estaba muy ansioso por vengarse y asesinar al pequeño niño apenas lo encontraron, por lo que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el joven Hale.

—Se parece a ti— Ponderó Derek, con voz tranquila.

Stiles frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se azoraron un poco. No iba a poder ocultar aquello por mucho tiempo. Cuando su padre se acercó para ver al pequeño bebé durmiendo profundamente en la cesta de ropa, tuvo que aceptar aquel inquietante parecido.

—Es verdad, es idéntico a Stiles cuando era bebé— El sheriff parecía estar un poco alterado por esto, por lo que Stiles trató de hablar para tranquilizarlo.

—Se ve como yo cuando era bebé, pero sus ojos son distintos—

—En este estado, Nogitsune ya no tiene sus poderes, probablemente desarrolle algunas de sus habilidades cuando atraviese la pubertad— Derek señala al bebé con atención, desviando el tema para tratar otro asunto importante —Esto es una bomba de tiempo, él es demasiado peligroso para dejarlo sin vigilancia—

—Es decir que no podemos darlo en adopción, una familia de humanos no podría lidiar con él— El sheriff no notó como Stiles le miró molesto.

—Y sería demasiado peligroso entregarlo a una manada, él alfa lo mataría por considerarlo una amenaza para los suyos— Declaró Derek con una expresión lúgubre.

—Yo no pensaba entregarlo— Inquirió Stiles, elevando sus hombros en señal de resignación.

Su padre y Derek lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Stiles pensó que estaban exagerando con aquella reacción, porque su decisión estaba bien fundamentada. Nadie más que él podría exponerse a semejante tarea, ya que conocía demasiado bien aquel espíritu como para lidiar con él.

Y también estaba el parecido, el cual solo tenía una explicación lógica.

—Hay una gran posibilidad de que tenga mis genes, básicamente Nogitsune salió de mi cuerpo y ahora es humano—

Derek se rascó la barbilla por un momento pensando con cuidado su comentario. Stiles esperaba que le estuviera tomando en serio. Había considerado la similitud genética cuando Scott le confirmo que el bebé era humano, después de todo, su amigo era el alfa local. Mientras tanto, su padre trataba de no arrancarse el cabello por la frustración de intentar entender lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hijo.

—Si eso fuera cierto, podrías ser el padre biológico del niño y nos ahorraríamos las trabas legales de la adopción…— Derek parecía estar de acuerdo con Stiles, lo cual complació al chico.

—¡Ya basta!— John Stilinski trató de poner orden, pero al levantar la voz, despertó al bebé, que conmocionado por la presencia de los adultos a su alrededor, comenzó a llorar. De inmediato, Derek lo tomó en sus brazos y empezó a mecerlo, para tranquilizarlo.

Stiles sonrió levemente al notar que el joven Hale no era tan malo tratando con niños pequeños. Le hizo un gesto a su padre para que lo acompañe a la sala, dejando a Derek a solas con el bebé.

—Sé qué te parece una locura, pero no podemos abandonarlo ni dejar que lo adopten, lo vivimos en carne propia, él es demasiado peligroso— Stiles trató de razonar con su padre, sabiendo que no haría nada para poner en peligro Beacon Hills.

—Pero… tienes diecisiete años, estarás arruinando tu vida, ni siquiera tienes una pareja con quien compartir la responsabilidad y criar un bebé es muy caro—

—Yo voy a encargarme de los gastos del niño— Derek interrumpe la charla, mientras el bebé dormía rendido en sus brazos. Se lo entregó a Stiles y luego miro al sheriff con seriedad —Si Stiles acepta cuidarlo, también voy a cubrir sus gastos—

—¿Por qué los dos tienen tanto interés? No me pueden engañar, esto es más que proteger a las personas de Nogitsune— Argumentó el sheriff. Stiles sentía que su padre necesitaba familiarizarse con el tablero lo más pronto posible, porque a veces no se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que eran sus vidas.

—Esto es algo que no tiene precedentes, no tenemos idea cuanta energía invirtió Nemeton para darle vida a Nogitsune, ni siquiera sabemos porque lo hizo, hasta averiguarlo, tenemos que vigilar al bebé— Derek fue sincero con el sheriff, Stiles no estaba acostumbrado a revelar este tipo de cosas a su padre, pero era agradable tener a alguien que le ayude adquirir la confianza para hacerlo.

—Tendrías que haberlo visto en el bosque papá, el árbol saco sus raíces y lo atrapó en una especie de jaula, y cuando lo liberó, quedó reducido a madera seca de nuevo— Después de hacer una extraña pantomima con sus manos para simular una trampa con su manos, Stiles pasó sus dedos por sus ojos cansados, restregándolos un poco —Estoy muy cansado para pensar en alguna hipótesis, pero créeme que esto es algo grande que tal vez nos ahorre problemas futuros—

—Creo que recuerdo algo de eso— El sheriff trató de ponerle sentido a lo que ambos jóvenes estaban proponiendo —Era sobre la energía de Nemeton, atrayendo a todo lo sobrenatural… ¿Están diciendo que Nemeton se _apagó_?—

—En teoría, debería haberse apagado, temporalmente…— Stiles no creía que haya alguien en la ciudad a punto de hacer sacrificios humanos por los próximas semanas, por lo que Nemeton se quedó sin energía después de darle vida a Nogitsune —Voy a dormir por un par de horas, si el bebé se despierta avísenme—

—Tengo trabajo que terminar en la estación, volveré dentro de un par de horas— El sheriff miró a Derek que estaba parado erguido en la cocina, con una expresión neutra en el rostro. Stiles entorno los ojos, sonriendo divertido de la situación. Derek iba echarle una bronca más tarde por burlarse de él, pero se portaba demasiado formal con su padre.

—Derek, si puedes vigilar a Stiles además del bebé estaría muy bien. Cuidado si anda de sonámbulo por la casa— El sheriff le dedicó una mirada cansada y aliviada a su hijo —A sido una semana terrible, mejor evitar más sorpresas—

—Ya estoy bien papá, no necesito un niñero— Stiles bufó avergonzado, sintiendo sus mejillas azorándose. Tenía diecisiete años, por amor de Dios.

—Lo tengo cubierto sheriff— Derek le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Stiles, y este frunciendo el ceño molesto, subió por las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

(…)

Stiles despertó a las seis de la mañana, escuchando el llanto del bebé en la cocina. Mientras se vestía para bajar, notó que el silencio volvió. De seguro el bebé se había calmado.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio que Derek le estaba alimentando. Había limpiado el lugar, mucho mejor de lo que su padre y él habían hecho durante años, y estaba llenando la pileta de la cocina con agua. Había un par de toallas, shampoo y jabón del baño.

—Buenos días ¿Cómo está el pequeño?— Stiles comenzó a considerar ponerle un nombre al Nogitsune, no podían seguir diciéndole bebé.

—No hubo complicaciones durante la noche, parece que estaba cansado— Derek vigiló celosamente al bebe mientras le alimentaba con su biberón, concentrándose en sus gestos —Tendremos que salir a comprar algunas cosas, la formula se está acabando al igual que los pañales—

—Sí, también hay que vestirlo  de forma decente, no podemos envolverlo en viejas camisetas de por vida— Stiles se sentó en una silla libre, mientras Derek le pasaba un plato con una tostada —Gracias—

El chico tomó la tostada y la mordió. Mastico con cuidado mientras observaba al adulto cuidando del bebé. Tragó con cuidado, y bebió un poco de jugo de naranja. Necesitaba saberlo, no aguantó más y preguntó.

—¿Tú también asististe en secundaria baja al taller de planificación familiar para impresionar una chica?—

—No, no exactamente— Derek dejó de lado la formula y le dio unos golpecitos a la espalda del bebé para que eructe. Stiles sonrió un poco al ver como el hombre lobo estaba dispuesto hablar con él —Mamá nos hizo trabajar de niñeros a mí y a Laura apenas aprendimos a controlar nuestra transformación—

—Qué raro ¿Necesitaban el dinero?—

Derek negó levemente, mientras le quitaba el pañal al bebé. Esquivo con facilidad la orina del bebé y lo levanto con cuidado para llevarlo a la pileta y bañarlo.

—Formaba parte del entrenamiento de alfa de Laura, mamá insistió que la acompañe, ya que sería un buen entrenamiento para mí— Derek estaba muy centrado en comprobar la temperatura del agua, y colocar al bebé dentro de la pileta. Con cuidado, tomo la esponja y paso el espumoso jabón por el cuerpecito del niño.

—No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver cuidar bebés y niños con ser hombre lobo?— Stiles volvió a su tostada, mientras escuchaba los balbuceos del niño y el chapoteo del agua. Nogitsune debía estar protestando por estar siendo atendido por un hombre lobo.

—Es una lección de paciencia para empezar. Los niños pequeños son vulnerables y exigentes porque no pueden cuidar de sí mismos. Aprendemos a mantener nuestros ánimos y centrarnos en cualquier situación, sin perder el control de nuestro lobo interno. A su vez, eso nos ayuda cuando las circunstancias peligrosas surgen y requieren un alto nivel de paciencia para sobrellevarlas—

—Vaya, nunca lo vi de esa forma— Stiles había terminado su desayuno y decidió ayudar a Derek con el pequeño —Déjame ayudarte, parece estar confortable contigo, no está llorando—

—No le agrado— Declaró muy seguro Derek —Creo que me tiene miedo, por eso no llora—

—¿Cómo que no le agradas? Bueno, supongo que cuando te conozca mejor…— Stiles notó que el bebé trató de aferrarse de su ropa y esconderse en su pecho cuando lo tomó en sus brazos, y le envolvió con la toalla. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y acarició con suavidad su cabecita —No hay nada que temer, nadie va hacerte daño, este lobo malo no es tan malo como parece ¿Eh?—

Derek negó moviendo su cabeza con impaciencia y bufó por lo bajo. Stiles sabía que estaba orgulloso por sus habilidades de niñero semi-profesional y no le gustaba que criticaran su trabajo.

—Eres un excelente niñero Derek, si todo sale bien creo que no habrá problemas en cuidarlo—

—Se complicaran las cosas cuando la noticia se expanda— Derek frunció el ceño con algo de molestia —Habrá otro tipos de intereses respecto a él, así como personas que deseen vengarse—

—¿Vengarse? ¿Crees que Nogitsune ha hecho muchos enemigos?—

—No me sorprendería, tiene cientos de años y una debilidad por causar problemas— El hombre lobo bufó por lo bajo —Si no vienen a matarlo para vengarse, de seguro querrán encerrarlo en una prisión o usarlo—

—¿Tan mala fama tiene como para que suceda eso? Ahora es solo un bebé, y aunque el espíritu de Nogitsune este dentro, no puede hacer la gran cosa— Stiles no había dimensionado aquel panorama. Se preguntaba si Derek se había ofrecido a ayudarlo para protegerlo al mismo tiempo. _Matar dos pájaros con una sola piedra._

—Por eso mismo ¿Por qué Nemeton le hizo esto? Hubiera sido más sencillo encerrarlo en alguna de las reliquias fabricadas con su madera—

—No pensemos en eso ahora— Stiles termina de vestir al pequeño Nogitsune, y miró a Derek con una ligera sonrisa —Tenemos que ir de compras—

—¿Llevaremos al bebé con nosotros?— Derek no estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, y Stiles no entendía cuál era su problema —No creo que sea buena idea, llama a Scott o a Kira para que lo vigile—

—Vamos, no va a pasar nada, además el pequeño necesita un poco de sol— Stiles noto que Derek no estaba del todo convencido —No vamos a tardar mucho, la tienda no está tan lejos ¿Qué podría salir mal?—

(…)

Lo peor de ser un pequeño bebé humano y ser cuidado por Stiles (Quien debe seguir regodeándose por ser mucho más listo que yo), es ser vigilado celosamente por un hombre lobo ¡Odio a los hombres lobos! Los zorros y los lobos no deberían vivir juntos ni mezclarse.

Pero ahora tenía a Derek Hale velando por él todo el tiempo, desde que despertó podía sentir su mirada perforando su cráneo. Y lo peor de todo, Stiles estaba de acuerdo en compartir su cuidado con él. Odiaba profundamente al lobo, no solo porque culpa de uno de los suyos terminó siendo encerrado en Nemeton, sino porque los de su clase siempre le habían tratado de arruinar sus planes y su diversión.

Él quería a Stiles cuidándolo, y si tenía que soportar toda su “infancia” a un hombre lobo, prefería que lo asesinen.  Se había cruzado con muchos hombres lobos en el pasado, y había cosechado una gran cantidad de enemigos, pero no por eso iba aceptar que Derek Hale le protegiese.

De todos modos, podía esperar tranquilo que alguno de sus tantos enemigos se acerque a cobrarse su venganza. Ya vería quienes serían los primeros, si las arañas, los zorros o los lobos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los posibles errores ortográficos y de redacción serán corregidos dentro de una par de días.


	4. Los padres primerizos son (unos idiotas) exagerados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nogitsune va de compras con Stiles y Derek, es bautizado en la fila de la caja y recibe su primer pijama con piecitos.

El mundo de los humanos no deja de parecerme ridículamente simple. Ellos solo nacen, crecen, se reproducen y mueren, pero son tan patéticos que hacen un gran escándalo por algo tan sencillo como eso. A lo que me refiero es, valorar la vida y sobre todo, la vida de un pequeño infante, a pesar de tener un horrible espíritu maligno contenido en él.

Costaba trabajo creer que, a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que he hecho, Stiles (el humano al que le hice pasar por un infierno) y Derek (el hombre lobo al que hice quedar como un estúpido) se preocuparan por mi bienestar.

No es que me guste quejarme (aunque parece que es lo único que puedo hacer ahora), pero no quiero crecer como un ser humano. Es aburrido, tedioso y frustrante. En resumen, es desesperante. Lo peor de todo, siempre está el peligro de acostumbrarme a una vida ordinaria y olvidar mi pasado como Nogitsune. Aun recordaba claramente cosas de mi pasado, pero podía ser que las olvidara a medida que crezca.

No tengo muy claro lo que pasará en mi futuro, a pesar de tener miles de años, nunca había experimentado el fenómeno de nacer como un ser humano. Todo era tan incierto que me daba miedo.

Tan solo había pasado un día desde mi nacimiento, de mi nueva vida, y adaptarme a esta podría ser mi inevitable destino, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué motivos nacer como un humano? ¿No merecía otro tipo de castigo por mis crímenes? Había ido en contra de la naturaleza, del equilibrio, alimentándome de aquellas energías negativas que rondan por el mundo entero ¿No merecía ser desterrado al vacío como todos los monstruos y espíritus malignos de la antigüedad?

Es decir, soy malvado, muy malvado. Merezco ser tratado como los grandes males antiguos ¡Soy el Nogitsune, por Kami!

Ahora me restaba aceptar que me carguen y me lleven a donde las personas más grandes que yo quieran ¡Como si pudiera resistirme! Soy ridículamente pequeño y débil, tal así que Stiles no tenía problemas en llevarme en sus brazos.

A pesar de lo molesto que era ser cargado como un paquete, me sentía muy bien estando cerca de Stiles, su cuerpo siempre despedía un calor especial, una energía que nunca supe cómo identificar…

Pero Derek estaba demás allí. No tenía por qué acompañarnos. Seguro que solo fue para ayudar a Stiles a pagar por sus cosas, ese lobo inútil. Se le veía incomodo por tener que ayudar a cargarme en la tienda.

Tal vez se sentía así por lucir como un padre soltero.

He notado que las humanas son muy escandalosas respecto al cuidado de los bebés, y consideraban dentro de las normas socialmente aceptables a las familias conformadas por una pareja heterosexual. Sobre todo, las mujeres en edad adulta. Era molesto que por ser pequeño e indefenso,  ellas creen que tienen el derecho de mirarme, mimarme y decirme que soy muy mono (véase lindo, tierno, y esas tonterías que suelen decirme de ahora más).

Yo no soy lindo. Esta gente debería temerme, no mimarme ni darme nombres estúpidos. Deberían saber que soy un ser hambriento de caos y desesperación, no una cosita tierna a la que puedan apachuchar.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que Derek se siente tan incómodo como yo. Se lo merece por acaparar la atención de Stiles. Ahora las mujeres estaban ocupadas haciéndole preguntas estúpidas, sobre todo, si era mi padre (¿Cómo iban a pensar que este lobo idiota podría ser mi padre? Las humanas son estúpidas) y si estaba casado.

Espero que Stiles no se retrase mucho más, esto se está volviendo molesto.

—Derek, ahí estás— Finalmente Stiles aparece para espantar a estos esperpentos (las mujeres deben sentirse incomodas por su presencia, tal vez porque luce como un adolescente molesto)… ¿Qué es lo que trae allí? —Necesito ayuda con todo esto—

Como Stiles había dejado el carrito de compras cerca de nosotros dos, se había cargado casi toda la tienda encima. Se veía muy tonto haciendo malabares para que no se le caigan el talco, los pañales, las toallitas y tantas cosas otras cosas que trataba de mantener entre sus brazos.

No pude evitar reírme cuando Stiles dejo caer el aceite al piso, desparramando su contenido, y una de las mujeres que estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Derek, lo piso y cayó al suelo. Lo hizo de una forma tan estrepitosa, que terminó tirando todas las cosas que estaba sosteniendo. El lobo esquivo con facilidad la trayectoria de los productos que habían escapado de las manos de la mujer, evitando que me hagan daño.

—Esa caída se vio dolorosa, las personas deberían prestar atención a lo que hacen ¿no?— Comentó Stiles al ver el accidente, mientras arrojaba sin miramientos todos los productos que había traído al carrito. Derek le dedicó una mirada intensa, entornando los ojos molesto —¿Qué hice ahora?—

—Nada, salgamos de este lugar antes de que encuentres la forma de quemarlo— Derek sonaba molesto mientras me mecía con cuidado. En mi opinión, podríamos quedarnos un poco más. Tal vez Stiles encuentre la forma de hacer sufrir a las personas de allí, aunque sea por accidente.

¿Qué podía decir? El caos sigue siendo divertido, aun a pequeña escala.

Así que, Stiles y Derek trataron de sumarse a la fila para pagar en el cajero, y finalmente, el lobo me dejo libre para estar en brazos de Stiles, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo.

Mientras estábamos esperando nuestro turno, una familia compuesta de una pareja y un par de bebés que parecían ser gemelas, se acercaron a nosotros.

Ellos eran metiches, demasiado para mi gusto, y también parecían ser bizarramente amables. Era espantoso ver cómo aquel hombre y aquella mujer nos sonreían de manera boba mientras sus hijas los babeaban y llenaban de mocos sus ropas.

Los humanos son desagradables ¡Yuk!

—¡Que bebé más tierno!— Exclamó emocionada la bolsa de carne de apariencia femenina, quien se acercó peligrosamente a donde me encontraba y me miró con intensidad. Creía que me iba a comer —Es igualito a ti— Dijo la mujer de repente, sonriéndole a Stiles de forma depredadora.

—Eso dicen— Murmuró Stiles avergonzado ¿De qué lo estaría? Claro que me parezco a él, Nemeton uso la parte de su cuerpo que había logrado copiar para convertirme en humano. De seguro que dentro de unos años seré un clon de Stiles, dejando de lado lo diferente que son nuestros ojos.

La mujer le dedicó una rara mirada a Derek, pero luego se concentró en Stiles —Eres bastante joven para estar al cuidado de un niño tan pequeño, pero parece que tienes todo bajo control—

—Uno hace lo que puede— Convino Stiles con modestia, a pesar de que el muy desgraciado estaba siendo demasiado atento conmigo (Preferiría que fuera más descuidado, tal así como para acabar con mi existencia y liberarme de este inútil cuerpo, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea)

—Y ¿Cómo se llama este pequeño?— Preguntó el hombre mientras mecía a una de sus gemelas. La niña estaba sollozando al igual que su hermana pequeña. Tal vez estaban abrumadas por mi presencia, lo cual me hizo sentir más animado.

Al parecer, aún no he perdido mi _toque_.

La conversación se volvió interesante de repente. Un nombre era lo que me faltaba. Necesito un nombre humano… Aunque preferiría que me digan Nogitsune, dudo contar con tanta suerte.

—Su nombre… este… es No… digo— Stiles miró a Derek en busca de ayuda, y luego me miró directamente. Por un momento, una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios (jodido idiota, más te vale no pasarte de listo) —Se llama Mosley. Mosley Stilinski—

Así que soy un Stilinski ahora. No me quejo de mi apellido, pero menuda mierda de nombre es "Mosley"… Aunque podría ser peor, podrían haberme llamado Dylan o Tyler*1.

—El apellido se me hace familiar— Dijo la mujer con un tono divertido (La maldita se está burlando de mi nombre) No me sorprende que le parezca familiar mi nombre, considerando que ahora tengo que el apellido del sheriff local (Solo había que tener un par de neuronas para darse cuenta) —Vaya, veo que tu hermanito apenas tiene unos meses de edad ¿Cuándo nació?—

—Nació hace un par de meses atrás, y no es mi hermano, es mi hijo— Stiles parecía decidido a considerarme su hijo, a pesar de la cara de sorpresa que estaba poniendo Derek.

Por una extraña razón, esta conversación me está poniendo incomodo, pero Stiles no parecía tener miedo de ofrecer información a esta completa extraña ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer? ¿Aparentar que soy normal como cualquier otro niño? Sea lo que sea, no va a funcionar, jamás aceptaré ser un humano ordinario.

—Ya veo, parece que es un niño muy sano, pero debes tener cuidado en esta época del año— La mujer parecía estar un poco preocupada por algo, y no era por la edad en la que Stiles fingió ser padre —Los niños pequeños suelen enfermarse de gripe estomacal, te recomiendo que consultes con tu pediatra para informarte mejor y que te asegures de que tenga todas sus vacunas—

¿Pediatra? ¿Vacunas? Esta humana piensa que me voy a enfermar ¡Soy un Nogitsune! Yo no me enfermo. Yo provoco que otros se enfermen.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias— Stiles se dio cuenta que la fila había avanzado y le ordenó a Derek pagarle al cajero. Finalmente iban a salir de aquel lugar, a pesar de las miradas enfurecidas que estaban recibiendo por parte de las mujeres que estaban allí.

Al parecer, todas ellas estuvieron atentas a la conversación de Stiles con la pareja y sus gemelos babosos, por lo que estaban decepcionadas de que Derek no sea padre soltero, dispuesto a buscar una mujer con quien compartir la pesada carga de criar a un hijo.

Lo peor fue cuando se enteraron que Stiles era mi _padre_. Todas ellas estaban molestas que un adolescente tan extraño haya embarazado a una pobre chica, arruinando su vida; sin mencionar los rumores sobre su estancia en el asilo para enfermos mentales. No creían que Stiles fuera el candidato idóneo para cuidar de un bebé.

Eso fue exactamente lo que le contó Derek a Stiles cuando estaban en la camioneta Toyota, guardando las compras de ese día. No me sorprendió mucho la sarta de estupideces que tuvo que escuchar el lobo, los humanos le prestan demasiada importancia a las cosas más intrascendentes.

—Debe ser muy molesto poder escuchar claramente todo lo que dicen de uno a sus espaldas— Stiles parecía divertido de que Derek la esté pasando mal (Yo extraño tener mis _supersentidos_ , pero sinceramente no envidio al lobo de mierda en estos momentos).

—Sí, es bastante molesto, a veces uno se sorprende de lo desagradable que pueden llegar a ser las personas cuando no estás frente a ellas para escucharlas—

—Supongo que es algo socialmente aceptable, la gente suele considerar excéntricas o raras a las personas que dicen las cosas de frente— Stiles me sonrió con algo de complicidad, y luego me cargó con cuidado dentro de la camioneta —Tenemos que comprarle una silla para llevarlo de forma segura y ropa nueva—

—¿Conoces alguna tienda de ropa de bebé a la que podamos ir?— Pregunto Derek.

Stiles subió los hombros (Claro que no tenía ni idea, pero el muy idiota iba a encontrar una solución) y sacó su móvil para enviar un texto —Solo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos en esto—

(Ahí está, asunto solucionado ¿No se los dije?)

(…)

Mátenme. Por el amor a _Kami_ , mátenme. Esto es demasiado vergonzoso. Prefiero eones de oscuridad eterna a esto…

—¡Kyaaa, Mosley-chan*2! ¡Estás tan lindo con esas orejitas de zorrito!— La hija de Noshiko estaba chillando como una desquiciada, tomándome fotos con su móvil mientras llevo puesto este infernal pijama con piecitos, provisto de una capucha con falsas orejitas de zorro.

Te maldigo Nemeton. Juro que te quemaré por completo cuando tenga la habilidad motriz suficiente. Y destruiré cualquier rastro de este vergonzoso momento.

—Es verdad, este pijama le queda muy bien, se lo voy a llevar— Stiles miró a Lydia que estaba del otro lado de la tienda de ropa para niños pequeños y bebés, escogiendo un par de camisetas, enteritos y pantaloncillos —Gracias por la ayuda Lydia, no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar ropa—

—Bien. Pero conste que lo hago para que no te acusen de torturar a un niño pequeño por vestirlo mal— Lydia dejó a un lado lo que sería mis futuras ropas (No necesito tantas, además se ven ridículas, y los colores brillantes son despreciables) y se concentró en buscarme soquetes de para mis pies.

—Creo que él no está feliz con su nuevo pijama— Me señaló Derek de forma patosa, mientras Kira seguía tomándome fotos y chillando _"¡Kawaii!"._

—No veo porque no pueda llegar a gustarle, es para que recuerde que es un zorro o por lo menos, que lo fue— Stiles dijo esto con una sonrisa tan maliciosa, que me hizo sentir enfadado. Se pasó de listo, y no voy a dejarle salirse con la suya. Voy a llorar hasta que a estos inútiles les sangre el tímpano.

—Está a punto de llorar— Observó preocupado Derek, mientras intentaba calmarme meciéndome un poco. Eso no funcionó, grite y patalee con todas mis fuerzas en señal de protesta. Nadie iba hacerme sentir humillado por dejar de ser un ser sobrenatural, para pasar a ser un humano ordinario.

—Que escandaloso es— Exclamó descaradamente Lydia mientras trataban de calmarme. Y eso que ella es la que tiene que gritar cada dos por tres, debido a sus habilidades de banshee.

—Mosley-chan parece estar cansado, tal vez es mejor terminar las compras por hoy Stiles— Kira señaló la montaña de ropa que Lydia había estado escogiendo para mí —Por ahora esto será suficiente ¿no?—

—Supongo que estará bien provisto…— Stiles dejó de hablar porque yo seguía llorando, y las personas de la tienda estaban mirando a Derek como si fuera su culpa de que el pobre niño chille —Nos vamos ahora mismo, pero antes le cambiaremos el pijama, tal vez así se tranquilice—

Así pues, Stiles me cambio el pijama y deje de llorar cuando me vistieron con pantaloncitos de algodón suave y una camiseta. Se sentía bien ganar esta batalla y manipular a los que estaban a mi alrededor, pero me di cuenta que había gastado demasiado energía llorando.

Ahora tenía hambre de nuevo. Tuve que comenzar a llorar bajito para exigir comida.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa?— Lydia protestó un poco más preocupada que molesta.

—Tal vez tenga hambre, ya va siendo hora de alimentarlo, lo mejor será ir a casa— Stiles se despidió de las chicas y junto con Derek, me llevaron a la camioneta. Me acomodaron en la nueva silla de seguridad que había comprado. Era cómoda, pero los tirantes impedían que me moviera con libertad, manteniéndome firme mientras el vehículo se movía.

—Gracias de nuevo por cubrir los gastos Derek— Dijo Stiles con calma. El lobo asintió levemente antes de hablar.

—Parece complicado cuidarlo de esta forma, pero es más seguro tenerlo así vigilado que encerrarlo en un lugar de donde pueda escaparse— Tal vez Derek crea que es más seguro tenerme en este estado, pero eso significa que está responsabilizándose de mí.

Cuando llegue el momento en que vengan a cobrarse venganza mis incontables enemigos, y esto afecte a Stiles, más le vale protegerlo… O sino, lo lamentará.

(…)

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*: El nombre se Tyler y Dylan corresponde a los actores que interpretan el papel de Derek y Stiles respectivamente.  
> 2*: El sufijo japonés chan es muy utilizado en los niños pequeños. Kira es la única que va a llamarlo de esta forma en el fic, y lo seguirá haciendo aun cuando Nogitsune (Mosley) crezca.


	5. ¿Qué esperar cuando crías a un Nogitsune?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo es un poco triste, pero abra más humor en el siguiente. Mosley (Nogitsune) enferma, el funeral de Allison es un desastre y una nueva amenaza aparece en Beacon Hills.

…

El día del funeral de Allison Argent llegó y los tomó a todos por sorpresa, como un balde de agua fría. Stiles siquiera había podido pegar un ojo la noche anterior y Derek estaba un poco preocupado de que sufriera un colapso nervioso.  Mosley estaba demasiado tranquilo, a pesar de los nervios del adolescente, el bebé se veía con poca energía ese día.

Derek estimaba una alta probabilidad de que Mosley esté por enfermarse. Eso era demasiado inoportuno, aún no habían buscado un pediatra de confianza para consultar sobre la salud del pequeño. Stiles también noto la falta de energía del bebé, y no paraba de buscar en internet alguna información útil, para detectar cualquier síntoma de enfermedad.

Con respecto al cuidado de Mosley, Derek no pensaba utilizar ni una sola sugerencia que no viniera de un medico profesional, y estaba seguro de que Stiles tampoco, pero no le dijo nada y le permitió que siguiera imprimiendo páginas y páginas sobre enfermedades en niños pequeños. Estaba seguro de que eso le estaba dando al adolescente hiperactivo la sensación de estar haciendo algo por Mosley.

Stiles era increíble. Detestaba tanto sentirse impotente ante cualquier situación que no le importaba engañarse a sí mismo. Derek no lo culpaba, después de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas 72 horas. Tal vez no lo decía en voz alta, pero era probable que Stiles se sintiera responsable de la muerte de Allison, a pesar de que Nogitsune había poseído su cuerpo y le había obligado hacer aquellas cosas horribles.

El hombre lobo no podía creer que a pesar de ser tan listo, Stiles no se diera cuenta que nada de lo sucedido con aquel espíritu maligno era culpa suya. Scott era el alfa local, el que debía haber protegido a Allison, el que debió ser más precavido a la hora de ir a enfrentar al Nogitsune.

Scott era quien debía cargar con la muerte de Allison, no Stiles. Stiles solo era un buen chico, víctima de la circunstancias.

—Mosley parece estaba muy cansado, se durmió demasiado pronto— Stiles apareció vistiendo un traje color negro en su cuarto, donde se encontraba la pequeña cuna del bebé. El saco y el pantalón le quedaban un poco holgados, de tal forma que parecía que no le pertenecían. Había bajado de peso y se le notaba. Derek no estaba seguro que decirle, por lo que asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

—Estuve hablando con la madre de Scott, me recomendó un especialista en niños pequeños, aquí tengo su número de teléfono… Dr. Rodrik— Stiles le extiende el papel a Derek, con una sonrisa de orgullo adornando su rostro. Como siempre consiguiendo información útil, al chico hiperactivo le gustaba demostrar que podía ayudar a su manera.

Derek no necesitaba que le demostrara nada. Él ya confiaba en él.

—Lo llamaré para pedir una consulta, pero creo que pronto necesitaremos hacer los trámites para darle una identidad a Mosley— Derek dejó de hablar por un momento, al notar que Stiles estaba pálido como un papel y sudando por los nervios. El chico apestaba a ansiedad en ese momento ¿Era por el funeral? —No te ves muy bien Stiles, tal vez no debas ir…—

—Yo no puedo escapar… Yo no voy a escapar…— Stiles comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido, como si se estuviera hiperventilando. Derek abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, era la primera vez que lo veía actuando de esta forma. El pánico se apoderaba del cuerpo del joven y parecía que no podía dejar de estremecerse.

Derek sujetó con fuerza a Stiles entre sus brazos, al notar que el chico estaba cayendo al suelo. Comenzó a hablarle, pero nada de lo que decía llegaba a sus oídos. Los ojos del joven le miraban aterrado, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que en cualquier momento sus fibras musculares se romperían, apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras el sonido de un animal herido, salía de su garganta.

¿Qué debía hacer? Piensa Derek, piensa. Stiles en algún momento habría dicho algo respecto a sus ataques de pánico… Hace poco había tenido uno, cuando su padre estaba en peligro culpa de Jennifer. Había escuchado por casualidad cuando habló con Scott de ese asunto, y le comentó lo que Lydia hizo para detener su ataque de nervios.

No había muchas opciones, tenía que intentarlo, no podía dejarlo ahogándose por el pánico. Agradecía que Mosley estuviera durmiendo, no necesitaba estar expuesto a la tensión que experimentaba Stiles, más ahora que parecía estar a punto de enfermar.

Derek sujetó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, trató de decirle un par de veces lo que iba hacer, pero Stiles solo atino a retorcerse. El hombre lobo parecía decidido, acercó sus labios y paró la respiración de Stiles con un beso. Notó que el chico se relajó de inmediato y después de unos largos segundos, que le parecieron eternos. Se separó de él y lo movió un poco para verlo de frente.

—Gracias— Murmuró Stiles, sus mejillas estaban rosadas pero tenía una expresión de calma en el rostro.

“Qué extraña forma de aceptar un beso” Pensó Derek.

Aunque no fue un beso con fines románticos, Stiles no parecía estar apenado de que fuera un hombre quien le haya besado. O tal vez ese detalle no le molestaba. Derek trató de no sonreír demasiado. La situación de por sí, le pareció por demás interesante.

—Agradece que escogí besarte en vez de darte de cachetadas hasta que reacciones—  Derek recordaba muy bien como Stiles trato de despabilarlo aquella ocasión en el ascensor, después del ataque del _darach_. Surtió efecto, el chico comenzó a reírse, porque sabía muy bien de lo que él estaba hablando.

—¿Vas a seguir reclamándome por haber tratado de devolver la conciencia a golpes? Como si un debilucho como yo pudiera hacerte daño…— Stiles se quedó callado por un momento. Avergonzado, sus ojos bajaron al suelo, sintiendo que le era imposible volver a mirar a Derek a la cara. Él había hecho mucho daño, y no solo a Derek. Tenía que hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus acciones —Debo irme… Regresaré en un par de horas, si Mosley empeora no dudes en llamarme—

—Está bien, solo una cosa más— Derek le detuvo por un momento, miró la corbata que el chico llevaba mal atada y la acomodó con cuidado, pasando el nudo suavemente por el cuello —Mucho mejor, por lo menos la corbata te queda, el resto de traje parece prestado—

—Gracias, de nuevo— El chico se sonrojó levemente, apretando los labios. De seguro no quería ir, muy en el fondo, pero si no lo hacía se sentiría peor. Derek esperaba que no fuera afectarle mucho estar solo en aquel funeral. No podía acompañarlo, porque Mosley estaba un poco delicado y necesitaba descansar.

—Estarás bien— Ponderó Derek.

—Tal vez, quien sabe— Stiles entornó los ojos, como si estuviera sopesando las palabras de Derek. Quería creerle, pero no podía darse ese lujo —Estoy trabajando en eso—

(…)

La cachetada que le dio Lydia a Scott sonó horrible, y solo hizo sentir peor a Stiles. Las lágrimas de la chica surcaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas por la rabia, mientras intentaba esconder el dolor que le provocó golpear el rostro del Alfa.

Stiles sabía que no debía haber venido. Desde que llego al acompañamiento no se sintió bien recibido por Isaac y Scott. Respecto a la actitud del joven alfa, Kira parecía sentirse tan incómoda como él en ese momento. Por otro lado, Lydia estaba destrozada. No había parado de llorar desde el inicio de aquel triste y desolador ritual de despedida.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue Scott siendo… Scott. Él trató de hacerle sentir mejor, pero cada cosa que le decía, solo empeoraba su estado emocional. Stiles adoraba a su amigo, tanto como a un hermano, pero no era el chico más avispado del mundo.

Entre las pocas palabras que intercambió con él, Scott le dijo que lo perdonaba, que no le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido, que harían borrón y cuenta nueva. Le dijo que empezarían de nuevo y que nada malo volvería a suceder. Pero todo esto solo indicaban una cosa: Scott culpaba a Stiles de la muerte de Allison.

Dolía mucho, sabía que era responsable, pero dolía saber que Scott le consideraba culpable. Por eso Lydia le dio aquella cacheta al hombre lobo, y volvió a golpearlo una y otra vez, hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Quién te crees que eres?— Lydia miró por un momento a Stiles y este no dijo nada. Enfurecida, ella vuelve a levantar su mano para golpearlo  —Se supone que Stiles es tu amigo, tu mejor amigo ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que él tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Allison? ¡No vuelvas a decirle que lo perdonas porque no hay nada que perdonar!—

—Yo solo… No es que crea que fue culpa de Stiles lo que sucedió, yo solo no quiero que vuelva a suceder— Scott dejo de hablar por un momento, al notar como Lydia iba a golpearlo de nuevo.

—Dile que tú lo sientes, que no es su culpa—

—Lydia no es necesario…— Stiles trató de calmar a la chica, pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

—Si Stiles mantiene la guardia en alto de ahora en más, no lamentaremos más perdidas— Contestó de forma insensible Scott.

—¿Quién te crees que eres Scott? ¿No se te ocurre pensar por un momento que todo esto pasó porque no planeaste mejor las cosas?— Preguntó Lydia con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, sintiéndose casi tan mal como Stiles en ese momento —Solo porque Stiles y yo no estuvimos detrás de ti para planear como solucionar tus problemas… Solo porque él necesitaba que lo ayudes por primera vez y no pudiste hacerlo ¿Vas a culparlo por todo lo que paso?—

—Lydia, ya es suficiente— Stiles miró al resto de sus amigos con los ojos anegados de lagrimas. Si hubiera podido parar a Nogitsune, lo hubiera hecho. Pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. Scott tenía razón, la muerte de Allison fue culpa suya y de nadie más.

—Yo… — Scott se le quedó mirando a Stiles por un momento. Parecía querer decir algo, pero se contuvo —No es tu culpa Stiles, no hay nada que perdonar—

Stiles no le creía, sabía muy bien que su amigo solo estaba diciendo lo que Lydia deseaba escuchar. Antes de que el funeral de Allison finalizara, él se marcho de aquel sitió, sintiendo que una brecha se había abierto entre él y Scott. Era muy probable que su amigo no vuelva a confiar en él nunca más.

Cuando Stiles llego a su jeep, revisó sus mensajes y se dio cuenta de que algo malo le había pasado a su bebé. Tuvo que llamar a Derek, quien había intentado comunicarse con él. El hombre lobo había llevado Mosley al hospital.

Parecía que el pequeño _exnogitsune_ había contraído su primera enfermedad humana.

(...)

Derek llego al hospital antes de que Stiles contestara su mensaje, y entró a la recepción con Mosley llorando en sus brazos. Acarreaba la pañalera con el brazo izquierdo, junto con la bolsa con la ropa de bebé, y el niño en su brazo libre.

—Con la enfermera McCall, por favor— Para suerte de Derek, Melissa apareció en el pasillo y le reconoció de inmediato.

—Stiles me dijo que vendrían los dos, imagino que él debe estar en el funeral todavía— Melissa tomó el teléfono de la recepción y de inmediato llamó a la doctora, luego se dirigió a Derek con una expresión neutral —Los están esperando en el consultorio 4—

Derek asintió y vio agradecido de que Melissa intentara ayudarlo a cargar con las cosas del bebé. Era un hombre lobo, pero necesitaba ambas manos para poder llevar Mosley con cuidado.

La sala de consulta era un poco estéril a pesar de pertenecer a un pediatra. No había colores chillones en las paredes, eran de un suave tono magenta que iba con la coloración blanca y plateada de los escasos muebles que había allí. Lo más colorido eran unos cuantos juguetes suaves y antialergenicos, agrupados en un cajón cerca de un pequeño corral, de barrotes color rojo y blanco.

Era un lugar sencillo, que no buscaba ser muy estricto pero tampoco rayar al absurdo. Comparado con la imagen que Derek tenía acerca de los pediatras, este sujeto parecía no ser de los que se disfrazaban de payaso para alentar a los niños a no tenerle miedo a las consultas médicas.

De repente, una mujer menuda (era demasiado bajita y delgada, parecía ser una niña pequeña) de cabello negro corto y bata blanca entró al consultorio.

—Señor… Derek Hale, gusto en conocerlo— Ella le extendió su pequeña mano y le dio un firme apretón a la suya —Soy Irene Rodrik, la pediatra del hospital ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?—

Derek tuvo un poco de dudas con la mujer (pensaba en primer lugar que Rodrik iba a ser un hombre) pero decidió dejarlas de lado, y explicarle los síntomas que padecía Mosley, mientras la joven doctora revisaba al pequeño con suma atención.

Mientras Derek hablaba, la doctora aprovechó a revisar el pañal del niño y frunció el ceño levemente.

—Parece que su diarrea es demasiado fuerte ¿Cuándo comenzó?—

—Está mañana, habrán pasado seis horas—

—Es bastante peligroso que continúe así, pero parece tener un virus estomacal, es lo esperable en esta época del año— Ella revisó con cuidado la respiración del niño con su estetoscopio —No está congestionado y su ritmo cardiaco es normal ¿Ha vomitado?—

—No, pero no quiere comer—

—Ya veo— La doctora le toma la temperatura y chasquea la lengua —Tiene fiebre también…—

—¿Es muy grave?—

La Dra. Rodrik revoleo los ojos, haciendo que Derek se sintiera un poco molesto. Esperaba que la mujer no comience a ser mordaz por su exagerada preocupación. Él nunca se había enfermado y no sabía con que estaba lidiando Mosley. El pequeño ya no era un nogitsune con poderes mágicos, era solo un bebe humano ordinario…

Derek cayó en cuenta que necesitaba a Stiles allí, le urgía que llegara pronto.

—Señor Hale— Ella le dedicó una mirada tranquila y habló de forma neutral —No es grave lo que tiene el pequeño Mosley, siga mis indicaciones al pie de la letra y todo saldrá bien, de acuerdo—

Derek asintió levemente, antes de que la mujer comenzará hablar, sus sentidos le avisaron de que Stiles estaba cerca. Se levantó de la silla automáticamente, y vio al chico entrar por la puerta, acompañado por Melissa.

—Siento llegar tarde— Le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Derek y vio como el pequeño Mosley extendía sus manitas para que lo cargue —¿Dra. Rodrik? Mucho gusto, soy Stiles, el padre de Mosley—

—Me dijeron que tuvo que asistir a un funeral, pero quisiera que en la próxima consulta usted también este presente— La mirada de la pequeña doctora le dedicó al joven no fue condescendiente, sin embargo ella aclaró su garganta para cambiar el tema —Bien, como le estaba explicando al señor Hale, Mosley tiene un virus estomacal bastante común, es probable que mejore en estos días, pero tienen que evitar que se deshidrate—

Stiles asintió levemente, mientras tocaba con cuidado las mejillas de Mosley, sintiendo el calor de la fiebre con la punta de sus dedos. El pequeño estaba sollozando, de seguro por el dolor en su estómago.

—Me gustaría ver su calendario de vacunación— Dijo de repente la doctora, y Stiles le dedicó una mirada de intranquilidad —¿Aun no tiene sus vacunas?—

—Lo siento mucho, la situación de Mosley es muy delicada— Stiles no sabía que decirle a Rodik, pero Derek se adelantó.

—Es un problema de tenencia que debemos tratar con su madre, pero no ha aparecido aún para entregar sus papeles—

—Ya veo, considerando la situación deberé llamar a servicios infantiles, si me entienden— Aclaró la doctora mientras anotaba en un papel un pequeño memo —Le seré sincera, no es que desconfié de ustedes dos, hay muchas chicas que escapan de sus casa al embarazarse prematuramente por falta de apoyo familiar—

—Lo entendemos, solo queremos lo mejor para Mosley, eso es todo— Ponderó Stiles, meciendo suavemente al pequeño para calmarlo.

—Bien, voy a darle unas medicinas para que se las administren, hará que los síntomas de la enfermedad disminuyan, para que el pequeño pueda recuperarse más rápido— La doctora le entrego dos pequeños frascos con goteros, y una prescripción con este, donde indicaban como suministrarla —Lo único que deben cuidar es que no se deshidrate y que trate de comer, les daré un complejo vitamínico para que se lo agreguen a su formula—

Stiles suspiró al poco tiempo que salieron de aquel consultorio, Mosley ya estaba llorando de nuevo y no parecía que había vuelto a ensuciar su pañal. Derek lucía un poco preocupado también.

—¿Cómo estás?— Por primera vez el hombre lobo toca el hombro derecho de Stiles y este le dedicó una mirada avergonzada, como si no se mereciera que las personas se preocupen por él.

—No muy bien, pero me adaptaré— Contesto el adolescente, que miró a Mosley con una ligera sonrisa —Tranquilo pequeño, ya vamos a casa—

(…)

La Dama Jorogumo, una preciosa mujer pelirroja, de voluminosos labios rojos y vestido de negro, apareció en el consultorio al poco tiempo que la doctora Rodrik salió para hablar con los trabajadores de servicios infantiles.

Las pequeñas arañas que salieron de las finas mangas de su vestido, recorrieron el escritorio de la pediatra en busca de información. Mientras tanto, la hermosa alfa de las arañas, se paseaba por el lugar mirando detenidamente los pequeños rastros que habían dejado sus siguientes víctimas.

La mujer se relamió los labios al captar, junto al olor humano que invadía aquel lugar, la esencia de un hombre lobo, recordando que hacía siglos que no comía carne fresca de lobo. Tal vez esa pequeña venganza hacia el infame Nogitsune tenga sus beneficios, después de todo.

Las pequeñas arañas regresaron a su cuerpo y una de ellas se coló en su cabello, cuchichiándole sobre lo que había encontrado.

—El nombre de Nogitsune ahora es Mosley Stilinski— Ella parecía estar contrariada al darse cuenta de que su mayor enemigo era ahora un bebé humano ¿Qué estaba tramando el viejo zorro del vacío en esos momentos? —¿Padece una enfermedad humana? Que patético, aunque él no escatimaría en artimañas como estas para escaparse de mi—

Ya había causado un gran revuelo en aquella zona en el pasado, paseándose dentro de aquel hombre muerto, sembrando el caos. Ella no iba olvidar tampoco todo el daño que le había hecho a sus hermanas, ganarse el odio de las arañas conllevaba a pagar un precio muy caro. Era un odio casi imposible de apaciguar.

Supuso que podía hacerle una visita al pequeño Mosley y reclamarle por todo el daño ocasionado… y tal vez, obligarle a pagar por sus horribles acciones en el pasado, quitándole algo muy precioso para él.

De todos modos, el rencor de una araña es eterno.

(...)

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: La Dama Jorogumo es uno de los monstruos míticos de Japón más afamados de su folclore, es una araña que se dice, llega a tener más de 400 años de edad, y adopta la forma de una hermosa mujer. El dialogo que tiene con sus arañas en este fic, hace referencia a XXXHolic, un manga hermoso de CLAMP.


	6. ¿Te sientes mejor? Recuerda esta felicidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mosley (Nogitsune) está siendo demasiado dramático en este capítulo, y realmente cree que se va a morir (¡Es un llorón!) culpa del dolor de barriga. Por otro lado, Jorogumo (Ella es muy troll en este capi) tiene que superar el hecho de que su terrible enemigo ahora solo es un bebé.

(…)

Estar enfermo es una de las experiencias más espantosas que he experimentado en mi vida (La cual apenas había comenzado… Realmente tendría que dejar de quejarme por todo). Mi pequeño cuerpo se ha debilitado mucho más (No puedo creer que pueda sentirme más débil de lo que ya soy) y el dolor ¡El dolor es espantoso!

Tengo dolores en todo mi cuerpo, y es horrible. Me duelen mis pequeñas extremidades, mi cabeza y mi estómago. Nunca he encontrado desagradable el dolor o la angustia.

El dolor era mi combustible, algo que me volvía fuerte y confiado, algo de dónde sacaba energía cuando era un Nogitsune, y me permitía usar mis poderes contra los malditos infelices que se atrevían a cruzarse en mi camino.  

Ser humano me ha dado un nuevo panorama acerca del dolor. La enfermedad provoca dolor, mucho dolor, y está en particular me estaba hartando, porque no tiene ninguna utilidad práctica para mí ¿No hay otra forma de lidiar con esto de ser un humano?

Estuve llorando durante todo el regreso a casa, sentía mucho frío a pesar de que Stiles me tenía envuelto en una mantita. Derek se ofreció a cargarme, y eso mejoró un poco mi situación. Su cuerpo despedía el calor especial que todos los hombres lobos liberan, debido a su metabolismo acelerado.

Pero me seguía sintiendo mal. La humana que le entregó las medicinas a Stiles y Derek les dijo que esta espantosa enfermedad durará unos pocos días, pero han pasado horas y realmente no veo como voy a sobrevivir a esto.

Probablemente muera de forma horrible y dolorosa ¿Este era el castigo de Nemeton? Una muerte patética y llena de dolor en brazos de Stiles. El jodido árbol es realmente rencoroso.

—Llegamos a casa, vamos a darte un rico baño y vas a tomar tus medicinas, ya verás que te sentirás mejor— Stiles toca mis manitas con sus delgados dedos, y trata de animarme un poco con una de sus raras muecas, pero eso no iba a funcionar. Voy a morir de una forma vergonzosa, por un virus insignificante. Esperaba que dejar estar forma mortal, por lo menos, detuviera el dolor de estómago ¡Odio estar enfermo!

—Creo que está asustado— Derek detecto de nuevo su estado emocional, oliendo mi ansiedad como el bue hombre lobo que es, y parecía estar decepcionado conmigo ¡Es tan fácil para él! Con sus poderes de lobo no se enferma como un humano normal, no debería reclamarme nada, lobo pulgoso.

—¿Está demasiado ansioso? Eso no es bueno, hay que aliviar su malestar antes que se estrese más— Stiles estaba preocupado por el dolor que sentía ¿Por qué? Soy o fui un espíritu maligno que se alimentaba del caos y de dolor, y ahora apenas lo soporto. Debería estar feliz castigándome con esta horrible sensación, vengándose por el sufrimiento provocado y riéndose de la ironía.

No me gustaba verlo preocupado por mí. Me daba la sensación de que si no encontraba un forma para salir de esta situación, iba a romperle el corazón.

¿En verdad me está importando lo que sienta Stiles o es todo obra de mi enfermedad?

(…)

El baño que me dieron estuvo decente, la temperatura del agua mejoró un poco mi estado de ánimo (un pequeño alivio antes de morir, supongo). Pero cuando llego la hora de comer, me di cuenta que la bebida de mi biberón tenía un sabor distinto, un tanto más dulce.

Estuvo un poco mejor que el baño, pero no tenía muchos deseos de seguir bebiendo, por más que Stiles intentara darme otra botella.

El estómago seguía doliéndome, pero las gotas que le habían dado parecían haber calmado los retorcijones. Sin embargo, terminé vomitando sobre Derek cuando trató de cambiar mi pañal.

—Creo que no podrá comer nada más por ahora, probemos darle jugo de manzana diluido— Stiles estaba demasiado serio, pero de inmediato me sonrió como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Tal vez no quería asustarme, pero vomitar no me hizo sentir mejor, sino más bien asustarme más. Ahora me dolía la garganta.

Los dos me vigilaron durante horas, en las cuales me limpiaron, me arroparon en la cama y cada vez que lloraba, me paseaban por la casa. Para ser mis últimas horas como un ser humano, estaban tratando de confortarme lo suficiente para que no sufra.

Eso me hizo sentir extraño. Por primera vez, en esta corta existencia, no quería morir. No quería dejar a Stiles y sus cuidados, y tampoco quería perder a Derek. Ellos fueron demasiado amables conmigo ¿No se supone que los bebes humanos sobreviven y crecen bajo estos cuidados? ¿Por qué tengo que morir así? ¿Esto no es más que una cruel broma de Nemeton, darme una vida nueva para luego quitármela?

_(Yo no quiero estar enfermo, yo no quiero morir, no dejes que muera…)_

_(…Por favor, dame otra oportunidad…)_

—Su fiebre sigue empeorando, hay que bajársela de alguna forma— Escuche a Stiles hablándole a Derek, y estaba tan tenso por el temor de que me pase algo, que su voz lo delataba. De seguro no estaba mejorando para nada.

Derek decidió llamar al padre de Stiles, debido a que el joven estaba entrando en pánico de nuevo, por la falta de sueño y el estrés. Yo me sentía cada vez peor, quería dormir y a la vez no. Lo había intentando un par de veces, pero los horribles sueños generados por la fiebre, me asaltaban apenas cerraba mis ojos.

Finalmente, caí rendido ante un sueño inquieto.

Soñé con mi pasado, con las peores situaciones en las que estuve envuelto. Recordaba aquella ocasión en la que me echaron a un horrible lugar donde tuve que pelear con un ejército, un terrible ejercito.  Cada vez que los asesinaba o hería, de la sangre de estás criaturas emergían más soldados. Era algo que no tenía principio ni fin, la experiencia más espantosa de toda mi existencia como Nogitsune, donde no sabía si estaba atrapado en una pesadilla o todo era real.

¿Así iba a morir? ¿Recordando los fracasos de mi existencia? Creo que esto se está convirtiendo en un buen castigo…

Los malos sueños continuaron, hasta que finalmente todo se volvió un poco más calmo, una luz cálida invadió cada rincón de mi mente, dándome una sensación de alivio temporal.

(…)

—Está dormido y parece estar más tranquilo— Stiles le sonrió a Derek un poco más animado, Mosley se había dormido sin sollozar, y su temperatura había bajado un grado entero —Creo que la medicina surtió efecto, la fiebre ha bajado un poco—

—Finalmente ¡Este niño es demasiado débil!— Protestó Derek, y a Stiles le pareció tierno notar que el hombre lobo estaba molesto por lo preocupado que se sentía.

—Están haciendo un buen trabajo chicos, pero dentro de unas horas tendrán que despertarlo para darle de comer y beber, se está deshidratando culpa de la diarrea— El sheriff se veía un poco cansado, pero estaba de buen humor al ver que los dos jóvenes habían cuidado bien del bebé —Hablé con el oficial McCall, estamos preparando los papeles para darle la tenencia de Mosley a Stiles, espero que no sea necesario una prueba de ADN—

—Eso es lo de menos­— Derek estaba molesto por la situación del _exnogitsune_. Era solo un niño pequeño, pero no podía creer que sucumbiera tan fácil ante una enfermedad tan común —Este niño debe curarse, no puede seguir en este estado—

—Tranquilo Derek— Stiles tocó sus hombro derecho de forma amistosa, y el hombre lobo suavizó un poco su rostro —Se volverá más fuerte cuando crezca, hay que tener paciencia—

—Lo sé, Laura me decía lo mismo cuando hacíamos de niñeras. Pero es desesperante verlo enfermo y no poder hacer nada quitarle el malestar de forma rápida— Derek no le deseaba ningún mal al niño, mucho menos a uno tan parecido a Stiles. Era difícil mantener la calma viéndole sollozar de dolor durante horas.

—Son cosas que forman parte de la vida humana, y que a la larga, nos hacen fuerte— El sheriff se rascó la barbilla. De cierta forma, desde el punto de vista de un ser sobrenatural, es complicado dimensionar como vivir con las limitaciones humanas.

Sin embargo, esto ayudaría a Mosley a sobrevivir a las cosas terribles que estaban por venir.

(…)

La Dama Jorogumo estaba satisfecha. Rastrear a Nogitsune y a sus acompañantes fue tan sencillo, que no tuvo que amenazar a nadie para localizarlos. Detestaba usar la fuerza bruta cuando no era necesario defenderse a sí misma, y siendo una araña, adoraba cazar a hurtadillas y no llamar la atención de sus presas.

Luciendo su ajustado vestido negro, usando unas gafas oscuras a la moda para ocultar sus ojos rojos, la Jorogumo paseando por la acera con sus zapatos de taco aguja, cotoneando su sinuosa figura. Finalmente, la preciosa pero letal mujer, llegó frente a la casa de la familia Stilinski.

Era triste que aquel sitio careciera de toque femenino. La mujer que habitaba allí había muerto hace años. Esto iba a resultar difícil para ella, ya que no se fiaba de los hombres, mucho menos de los machos humanos. Eran criaturas avariciosas y dañinas, que resultaban ser a la larga, peligrosos. El patriarcado al que se sometían las hembras humanas era atroz y violento, sin contar con las numerosas y frecuentes ocasiones que le ha cobrado la vida a una inocente mujer.

El mundo humano estaba tan apartado de su mundo, con unas costumbres tan antinaturales para ella, que no podía dejar de verlos como unos intrusos en el planeta ¿Algún día las cosas cambiarían? Esperaba paciente por aquel cambio desde hace siglos.

Al llegar al porche, antes de tocar la puerta, hizo crecer mágicamente la uña del índice de su mano derecha. Aquella delgada aguja roja, raspó con suavidad la pintura de la puerta, dibujando un hechizo oculto dentro de un complicado kanji japonés.

Eso mantendría alejado a los druidas locales.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y meditó. Su más terrible y despreciable enemigo estaba del otro lado de esa puerta, siendo cuidado por un par de humanos y un hombre lobo. No les guardaba rencor ni a los humanos ni al hijo de Talia Hale. Aún así, sin importar lo que pase, debía terminar con la contienda que comenzaron hace cientos de años atrás.

(…)

—Maldición— Murmuró de repente Derek, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un color azul intenso —Stiles, señor Stilinski, tomen a Mosley y salgan de aquí—

—Derek ¿Qué está pasando?— Stiles había sacado a Mosley de su cuna, envolviéndolo en una cálida manta de color rojo —¿De dónde vienen esas arañas?—

La habitación comenzó a ser invadida por cientos de pequeñas y coloridas arañas, las cuales ocuparon cada pequeño espacio de aquel lugar. Era como ver una especie de masa amorfa, con cientos de pequeñas patas, que se colaban por cada rincón de la habitación.

Estaban atrapados, aquellas pequeñas criaturas les habían cerrado el paso.

—Hagan lo que hagan, no traten de matarlas, se pondrán frenéticas— Derek no había tratado con una Jorogumo antes, pero su madre le había contado historias. Terribles historias de terror sobre aquella mujer.

—“Frenética” es una palabra tan vulgar— Una voz femenina, suave y profunda, se coló en aquel sitio donde solo podía oírse las pequeñas patas de las arañas rozando unas con otras.

Derek se ubicó frente al sheriff y a Stiles, para poder protegerlos de cualquier ataque directo. Mientras que el uniformado sacaba su arma reglamentaria y Stiles trataba de proteger a Mosley con sus delgados brazos, los ojos del joven hombre lobo brillaron de un intenso color azul. Su rostro se transformó por completo, sus garras crecieron y sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca.

La mujer que entró en aquella habitación, parecía estar aburrida ante semejante espectáculo.

—Prefiero la palabra “ofendida”, las arañas nos ofendemos cuando lastiman a los nuestros, en especial las hembras— La hermosa mujer, que estaba siendo acompañada por aquella numerosa tropa de arañas que rodeaban toda la habitación, se quita sus gafas oscuras —No intenten nada temerario y responda a esta sencilla pregunta: ¿Dónde está Nogitsune?—

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres de él?— Derek estaba un poco preocupado al principio, pero palideció al ver los ojos rojos de la mujer. Ella no era una Jorogumo cualquiera, era un alfa. Un jodido alfa ha venido por Nogitsune ¿A cuántos sujetos poderosos ha jodido el pequeño desgraciado?

—Es de mala educación contestarle a una dama con preguntas— Los delgados dedos de la mujer se extendieron hacia Derek y un batallón de arañas se le tiraron encima, envolviéndolo con su fina y delicada tela. El joven lobo cae al suelo, mientras las arañas aplicaban su veneno en su cuerpo, paralizándolo por completo.

—Este… ¿Señorita? Entrar a una casa sin ser invitada también es de mala educación— Habló el sheriff con tono neutral, mientras escondía a su hijo detrás de él y le apuntaba a Jorogumo con su arma. La mujer se le quedo mirando con fascinación, pisando la espalda de Derek con su fino zapato de taco aguja.

—Tiene toda la razón, y quiero expresar mis sinceras disculpas, pero mi eterno enemigo se encuentra en esta casa— La mujer ignoró por completo a Derek protestando bajo sus pies. Tal vez haya sobrevivido al veneno de sus arañas, pero al joven lobo le faltaban cientos de años para poder alcanzarla. Tenía potencial, pero le faltaba experiencia… No tenía tiempo para esto, tenía que encontrar a su mortal enemigo —¿Dónde está Nogitsune? Tengo cuentas pendientes con él—

—Él no… No creo que pueda hacerte frente, en este momento— Habló con cuidado Stiles, como si estuviera escogiendo sus palabras. Ella le miró interesada, y le sonrió levemente. Reconoció de inmediato que aquel chico, había sido embaucado y usado por el zorro descarado.

—¿Estuvo haciéndoles la vida difícil aquí, no?— Ella sonrió triunfante. No había dudas de que Nogitsune se encontraba allí.

—La hemos pasado bastante mal por su culpa, pero creo que molestó a alguien muy poderoso esta vez y no pudo salirse con la suya— Stiles le hizo unas señas a su padre para que guarde su arma. No iba a poder hacerle nada aquella mujer. Ella estaba en otro plano, uno que ni Peter ni Deucalion, en sus mejores momentos, habían podido alcanzar.

—Así que molestó a Nemeton ¿Eh? Eso explica lo que pasó hace poco. Sentía su poder hace unos días atrás, pero de repente su luz se extinguió— La Dama Jorogumo miró interesada al pequeño bulto que el chico protegía entre sus brazos. El bebé que se encontraba dentro de este, estaba sollozando y parecía estar enfermó, al juzgar por el olor que despedía —¿Es él?—

Stiles asiente suavemente y agregó con algo de perspicacia —Es bastante humano ahora y está muy enfermo—

La mujer no se atrevió a tocarlo pero parpadeo perpleja, murmurando un leve “Ya veo”. Chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo un raro sonido que se extendió en toda la habitación. De repente, las arañas se replegaron y abandonaron aquel lugar, desapareciendo silenciosamente, como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

—Nogitsune es un humano ahora. En mi humilde opinión, este es un castigo bastante severo para un ser sobrenatural… Se habrá metido con alguien muy valioso para Nemeton…— La mujer acercó sus finos dedos al rostro de Stiles y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad —…He aquí al pequeño faro de Beacon Hills, que bonitos ojos tienes mi niño—

—Ni se te ocurra tocarlo—

A pesar de estar dolorido e inmovilizado, Derek extendió su mano y sujetó con fuerza el tobillo de la dama Jorogumo. Ella le dedicó al lobo una mirada fría como el hielo ante su atrevimiento, pero terminó sonriendo al ver como los ojos del cachorro estaban pasando de azul a rojo en un leve instante. El veneno que hubiese tumbado a un hombre lobo alfa con facilidad, no le estaba haciendo efecto. El hijo de Talia era bastante resistente, tal vez podría sacar algo útil de todo esto al final.

Movió su pierna con gracia, liberándose con demasiada facilidad del agarre de Derek. Stiles jadeo asustado, creyendo que la terrible Jorogumo iba a lastimarlo.

—¡Qué dramáticos! No voy a quitarle nada al niño de Nemeton, al menos que me lo quiera dar— Ella entornó los ojos levemente, mirando con intensidad el rostro de Stiles y luego al del sheriff. Parecía estar considerando algunas cosas —Parece que no tienes muchos rasgos de tu padre ¿Te pareces más a tu mamá?—

—Sí ¿Eso es importante?— A Stiles no le gustaba a donde iba esta conversación.

—Es interesante, y conocer tu origen es importante, es algo más que nos termina definiendo cuando la adversidad llega— Jorogumo señala al pequeño bebé y preguntó con una ligera sonrisa —¿Puedo verlo de cerca?—

Stiles dudó por un momento, mientras miró aliviado como su padre levantó a Derek del suelo. Estaba feliz que el veneno de araña no le haya hecho daño, pero no sabía qué hacer respecto aquella mujer. Llamar a Scott no era una buena idea en ese momento, y negarse a lo que pide tampoco.

¿Qué le podría hacer a Mosley? ¿Era tan cruel como para asesinar a un niño inocente?

—De acuerdo, pero cuidado de rasguñarlo con esas uñas de manicura profesional—

Ella le sonrió con vehemencia, y Stiles infló sus mejillas sintiéndose muy insignificante. La muy desgraciada sabía que no podía hacer nada para detenerla si deseaba hacerle daño a Mosley, así que tal vez se estaba burlando de él. Sorprendentemente, Jorogumo asintió de acuerdo, moviendo levemente su cabeza.

—Tendré mucho cuidado, tengo mucha experiencia ya que he tenido cientos de hijos—

Stiles descubrió a Mosley, que estaba sollozando por la sensación de malestar en su pequeño cuerpo. La mujer tocó con cuidado su frente y sintió el calor de la fiebre que estaba dañando su cuerpo. El niño estaba realmente mal, debía ser su primera enfermedad y su cuerpo no tenía las defensas suficientes para hacerle frente.

Ella se le quedó mirando por un momento. Mosley abrió sus oscuros ojos y se encontró con aquella mujer, a la que le había ocasionado tanto sufrimiento en el pasado.

(…)

Ya me esperaba esto. Uno de mis tantos enemigos finalmente me ha alcanzado, y yo no puedo hacer nada para defenderme en este estado deplorable.

Jorogumo me encontró y parece estar lista para cobrar su ansiada venganza. Me imagino que está feliz de ver al terrible Nogitsune convertido en un simple bebé humano. No la culpo. Maté a su ser más amado, a su primer hijo y destruí su pacifica vida, convirtiéndola en el monstruo que todos temen ahora, en la pesadilla de cada ser sobrenatural que vive en este planeta.

Jorogumo _es quien es_ hoy en día por mi culpa. Cuando era un Nogitsune no pude parar de causarle dolor. Su sufrimiento fue tan delicioso que quería más y más, hasta que llego el día en que el corazón de la araña se endureció lo suficiente como para ser un Alfa, y no pude seguir alimentándome de ella.

Sé que me odias Jorogumo, o por lo menos odias al Nogitsune del pasado que te causo tanto dolor y sufrimiento, entonces ¿Por qué me miras con tanta pena? ¿Es porque voy a morir culpa de esta patética enfermedad?

—Es triste verte así, mi terrible enemigo, pero creo que es lo mejor para todos— Dijo Jorogumo con tristeza ( _¿Triste?_ ¿Por qué estás triste de verme así Jorogumo?) No podía dejar de ver los ojos carmín de la mujer, su tierno corazón corrompido por mis horribles acciones fue el alimento más suculento que he probado en siglos, y jamás podre olvidarlo ¿Ella no quiere vengarse por todo el daño que le he hecho?

Jorogumo me miró con intensidad, tomó mi manita derecha y le dio un pequeño beso a mis deditos. Sus carnosos labios rojos se sentían calientes, y note como absorbían el malestar que tenía mi cuerpo, regresándome la salud. El dolor se fue y también la fiebre, junto con el delirio. Por alguna razón, me sentía avergonzado de todo lo que le había hecho a la pobre mujer.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Ser humano no es nada fácil, así que prepárate para soportar cosas más terribles que una simple gripe estomacal— Ella me sonrió con malicia, burlándose de mi destino, pero besó mi frente (Un beso de _buena suerte_ ) —Aprende de una buena vez y recuerda esta felicidad—

¡Un momento! Esto no debería hacerme sentir bien, pero… ¡Estoy sano! Entiendo ahora que el dolor y la angustia hacen que los humanos no funcionen bien, y que necesitan otra cosa para hacerse fuertes, algo que Jorogumo me pidió recordar como “felicidad”.

¿Felicidad es estar con Stiles y (soportar a) Derek? ¿Si aprendo a alimentarme de otros sentimientos que no sean el dolor y la angustia, me volveré más fuerte? No había garantías, pero si ese era el plan de Nemeton para mí, es una venganza un tanto extraña de su parte.

—Antes de irme, tengo un propuesta para hacerte mi lindo niño— Jorogumo se había alejado de mí, dejándome en brazos de Stiles y apenas me había dado cuenta. Estaba demasiado “feliz” por haber sido curado, que había bajado la guardia. Ahora ella estaba mirando con intensidad a Stiles, con una rara sonrisa en sus labios rojos.

—Nogitsune debe pagar por sus actos contra mi familia, pero quizás tu sangre pueda ayudarlo a saldar esa deuda— Dijo la araña con un tono afable.

_“¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué es lo que quiere Jorogumo de Stiles?”_

(…)

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título de este capitulo hace referencia a la Doctora Kureha, personaje de One Piece.


	7. Contrato matrimonial para un zorro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mosley descansa tranquilamente, mientras que Stiles y Jorogumo hacen planes para su incierto futuro.

…

_—Nogitsune debe pagar por sus actos contra mi familia, pero quizás tu sangre pueda ayudarlo a saldar esa deuda— Dijo la araña con un tono afable._

_“¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué es lo que quiere Jorogumo de Stiles?”_

_-…-_

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente con eso, señorita?— Al padre de Stiles parecía gustarle menos que a mí la extraña insinuación de la araña. No es que no me sienta agradecido con ella por haber curado mi incomodo malestar, pero entre los seres sobrenaturales, este tipo de favores se cobran de una forma u otra.

Todo es cuestión de equilibrio (He jodido tanto el equilibrio que no me sorprende ahora ser víctima de este).

De todos modos, eso no significa que Stiles, uno de los pocos seres que me perdonó y se está ocupando de mí bienestar, mientras soy vulnerable, tenga que pagar por mis crímenes. De acuerdo a mis estándares de justicia (Si, tengo mis estándares, como todo el mundo. Hay situaciones que me parecen justas y otras que no… Y luego están los bastardos que merecen ser jodidos, solo por ser estúpidos) me resulta repugnante que mis aliados sean maltratados, y el chico hiperactivo es uno de ellos.

Aunque Jorogumo me haya curado, si llegaba hacerle algo a Stiles bajo la excusa de hacerme pagar por los daños ocasionados a su familia, yo voy encontrar una forma de matarla. Es una promesa que puedo hacer y cumplir con toda entereza.

—Podemos discutirlo con tranquilidad ahora que el pequeño Mosley está mejor— Jorogumo extiende su mano hacia delante en señal de tregua.

En estos momentos no se qué esperar. Yo nunca he sido leal a la hora de pedir tregua. Si fuera ella, estaría maquinando diez formas distintas de joderles la vida a los ilusos que creen que estamos en paz. Pero como Jorogumo es demasiado lógica y fría, no creo que tenga intensiones ocultas en esto.

Creo que me siento más tranquilo, por eso comencé a bostezar y mis parpados pesan. Estoy exhausto, no he comido bien y no he dormido nada en las últimas 24 horas. Creo que no soportaré estar consiente por mucho tiempo.

—Creo que ya es hora de dormir, Mosley— Stiles me sonríe de una forma extraña ¿Estaba feliz por mi? Me cuesta creerlo, pero eso me permitió conciliar un sueño tranquilo.

Mis sueños fueron distintos en esta ocasión, tal vez porque no estaba delirando por la fiebre.

Soñé que estaba siendo arrullado en brazos de Stiles, y este estaba recostado sobre un enorme lobo de pelaje negro. Los ojos azules de aquella criatura cambiaron a un intenso color en un instante, y luego me lamio la cara con suavidad… Me sentía protegido, me sentía bien.

_¿Esto es a lo que Jorogumo llama felicidad?_

(…)

Ante la mirada incrédula de Derek, el rostro confuso del sheriff y la nerviosa sonrisa de Stiles, Jorogumo se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, cruzando piernas delante de ella. La hermosa mujer pidió de forma educada algo de beber, y si podía ser una bebida con alto contenido de alcohol. El sheriff terminó sirviéndole whisky.

La araña bebió de un solo trago la bebida y le exigió a los tres hombres que se sienten delante de ella, para seguir bebiendo. No quería que ningún detalle de aquella conversación se escape.

—Estoy interesada en tu sangre Stiles, eres sin duda alguien importante para Nemeton, y si Nogitsune te escogió para poseerte, posees una fuente de energía muy grande que aún no ha sido explotada— Expone la mujer, haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos, demostrando su estatus de alfa ante los presentes.

—Este… Eso es genial, creo— Stiles se rascó la nuca nervioso, y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Después de mirar a los ansiosos ojos de Derek, trató de seguir hablando —Entonces ¿Quieres que saque sangre de mi cuerpo y te la entregue? Puedo llamar a una enfermera que será muy discreta en este asunto—

Jorogumo miró sorprendida a Stiles, y luego de considerarlo por unos segundos, rió con suavidad. Sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon de un rosado suave mientras su cristalina risa, invadía el tenso ambiente que ella misma había generado con su presencia. Esta actitud la hacían ver un poco más bonita de lo que ya era. El sheriff carraspeo un poco, sintiéndose algo nervioso ante semejante visión.

—¿Te estás burlando de nosotros?— Derek era el que estaba más tenso, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien tan poderoso se meta con Stiles y le obligue negociar.

—Lo siento, lo siento… No me estoy burlando de ustedes, es que me resulta graciosa la forma en que nos ven los humanos— Ella se recompuso de inmediato y sorbió un poco de su bebida para aclarar su garganta —Yo no necesito una bolsa de sangre Stiles, algo así a mi no me sirve, no practico magia negra ni me alimento de sangre como las criaturas ficticias inventadas por el cine ¿Cómo le dicen? ¿Monstruos murciélagos?—

—Vampiros, y no sabes cuánto me alegra en este momento que no sean reales— Stiles sonríe ansioso a la dama Jorogumo, ignorando la patada que Derek le dio debajo de la mesa.

—A lo que me refiero con querer la sangre de Stiles, es sumar su herencia a mi familia— La araña entorna sus ojos y mira con algo de frialdad a Derek —Tener la sangre del protegido de Nemeton corriendo dentro de las generaciones de nuestra familia nos hará aun más poderosos en el futuro, yo no viviré para siempre y debo pensar en lo mejor para mi descendencia—

—¿Por qué tomar ese recaudo ahora?— Derek escogió sus palabras con cuidado, necesitaba sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible. Sin embargo, Jorogumo no fue tan exacta como esperaba.

—Tiempos oscuros se aproximan, y las alianzas así como los acuerdos prenupciales, deben administrarse… _Apropiadamente_ — Ella habló con demasiado recaudo, remarcando la última palabra con una ligera pausa.

—¿Esta insinuando que quiere casar a Stiles con uno de sus hijos?—  El sheriff no pudo evitar sentirse escandalizado, y el chico en cuestión sintió como sus orejas ardían por la vergüenza. Derek le gruño levemente al alfa, y está suspiró con cierta calma para continuar hablando.

—No, obviamente eso sería ilógico debido a que Stiles ya está comprometido con alguien más—

Stiles mordisqueo su pulgar derecho nervioso, noto que a Derek le brillaban los ojos de un azul intenso, y terminó sonrojándose un poco. Esperaba que su padre no se diera cuenta de lo sucedido. El sheriff frunció levemente el ceño, pero decidió no discutir el asunto en ese momento.

—Yo propongo que el contenedor de Nogitsune sea el que entre en el acuerdo matrimonial— Revela con celeridad Jorogumo.

—¿Eh?¿Mosley? ¿Pero por…?—

  Balbuceo Stiles, tratando de encontrar en su cerebro una forma de salvar al pequeño de aquel destino.

—En primer lugar, tiene tu sangre, el parentesco es demasiado obvio— Jorogumo coloca una de las fotos de bebé de Stiles sobre la mesa, que encontró al entrar a la casa, y luego agrega con calma—En segundo lugar, Nogitsune debe pagar por los daños que ha causado a mi familia, así que este trato revocaría su deuda—

—¿Arreglar un matrimonio para Mosley? ¡Pero apenas es un bebé!— El sheriff mira con ansiedad a Derek para que dijera algo, pero este se queda mirando con intensidad a Jorogumo.

—Su ceremonia de casamiento se llevara a cabo cuando tenga 18 años, me gustaría decirles con quien será, pero aun no ha nacido su pareja— Continua hablando la araña alfa.

—¿Nacido?— Stiles sonaba histérico, pero Derek le tomó la mano para calmarlo un poco. El chico se dio cuenta de esto y trató de controlar su respiración.

—Una vez que se haga el trato, escogeré a la candidata o candidato adecuado para llevar a cabo el compromiso— Anuncia Jorogumo, como si estuvieran hablando de una simple transacción de negocios —Actualmente mi familia se puede contar con los dedos de las manos, pero aún tengo descendientes con posibilidades de procrear—

—Si Stiles acepta este acuerdo, solo si lo acepta— Derek estaba tratando calmarse y razonar, la situación no era tan terrible, pero el futuro de Mosley estaba en juego ¿Era ético hacer un trato semejante a sin su consentimiento? —¿Mosley no sería más enemigo de las arañas?—

—En efecto, le proporcionaría una posición dentro de nuestra familia y protección en caso de que haya disputas con otros… damnificados— Jorogumo carraspeo un poco al decir esto, y al ver que Stiles bajaba los hombros derrotado, ella trata explicarse —Sé que suena insensible, pero no voy a mentirte. El pequeño bebé que cuidas fue un ser espantoso, que provocó mucho sufrimiento, destrucción y muertes a lo largo de su existencia, ganándose una gran cantidad de enemigos. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por él en este momento, es aceptar mi trato—

Stiles se queda callado por un momento, para sorpresa de los presentes. Se levanta de su asiente y mira a su padre que estaba un poco pálido. Esto parecía superarlo, así que no podía pedirle un consejo. Y luego mira a Derek, que le murmura por lo bajo “ _Lo que decidas, estará bien_ ”. Eso no le ayudaba, solo le ponía más nervioso porque el hombre lobo confiaba en su criterio.

 _“Considerando la situación de Mosley, parece que las opciones son más que limitadas…”_  Pensó con amargura el chico hiperactivo.

—Está bien, aceptó el trato— Stiles no parecía estar feliz con su decisión, pero era lo mejor para Mosley. Si él o Derek no llegaran a poder cuidarlo más, por la razón que fuera, el pequeño tendría una familia que le protegería.

—Perfecto, haremos las presentaciones del compromiso cuando ambas partes tenga edad suficiente para hablar— Jorogumo extiende su mano para estrechársela a Stiles. El chico duda por un momento, pero toma la delicada mano y cierran el trato de esta forma.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?— Stiles parecía estar decepcionado al ver como la mujer asintió con suavidad. Por un momento, pensó que un trato como este iba a ser más dramático, firmando viejos pergaminos con sangre o haciendo hechizos complicados. Al parecer, Jorogumo era demasiado práctica para ser tan antigua, y eso era hilarante.

—Confía en mí, has tomado una buena decisión— La mujer trata de tranquilizar las inquietudes de Stiles, aunque no parecía del todo convencido.

—¿Y qué tal si no se enamora de su prometida? Estará atrapado en un matrimonio que no desea—

—¿Eso te preocupa? Bueno, para alguien como él, algo como esto le resultara irrelevante— La araña suspira levemente, sintiendo que estaba lamentando también aquel trato que acababa de hacer —Nogitsune tiene un carácter muy especial, te darás cuenta cuando vaya creciendo—

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es?— Pregunta interesado Stiles.

—Él es… ¿Cómo puedo explicarte sin exagerar?... Espeluznante— Jorogumo termina haciendo mala cara. Por un momento, sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al recordar las veces que ha enfrentado a Nogitsune en plena forma.

—Estoy seguro que no será tan terrible cuando crezca— Comenta Stiles con algo de optimismo. La mujer le dedica una sonrisa simpática que no pudo descifrar, pero supuso que ella le creía un iluso.

Finalmente, Jorogumo se despide del resto de los integrantes de la casa, deseándoles suerte, mientras desasía su cuerpo en cientos de pequeñas arañas, que marchaban como si estuvieran en un desfile militar. Cuando no quedaron rastros de las pequeñas alimañas, los tres hombres sintieron que podían respirar con tranquilidad.

—Eso ha sido muy extraño, creo que necesito tomar un descanso de tantas cosas sobrenaturales por hoy— El sheriff le dedicó a Derek una mirada culposa por lo que acababa de decir, había cosas a las cuales no podía acostumbrarse aun. El joven lobo no parecía estar molesto con este comentario, pero decidió salir de la casa.

—Espera Derek, no te vayas…— Stiles detiene a Derek antes de que se marche por la puerta principal. El chico hiperactivo estaba preocupado de que el hombre lobo se haya sentido ofendido, pero este se termina excusando.

—Solo iré a buscar algo de información, regresaré en un par de horas— Derek no quería presionar demasiado al padre de Stiles, y realmente necesitaba averiguar que otras amenazas podrían conspirar en contra de Mosley.

—¿No estás molesto con papá? Él suele ser un poco cabeza dura a veces—

—Ha sido una noche extraña, y con todo lo que ha pasado, no me sorprende que se sienta abrumado— Derek le da un cariñoso apretón en el hombro derecho de Stiles, y este le sonrió un poco aliviado. El hombre lobo se queda mirando con intensidad a los ojos marrones del chico, pero termina aclarando su garganta mientras aleja su mano de él —Dale tiempo para que asimile la información—

—Supongo… ¿Crees que alguien más quiera vengarse de Mosley?—

—Eso es lo que voy a tratar de averiguar—

De mala gana, Stiles se despide de Derek, sintiendo en ese momento una cálida sensación donde había estado su mano.

(…)

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE: Habrá un retraso de una semana y media para el siguiente capitulo, debido a que estoy escribiendo el capitulo 9 de "Mordida no Programada". Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima entrega.


	8. Las consecuencias de un compromiso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles recibe una visita inesperada (no tan terrible como parece) y Derek echa a Peter de su departamento.

Stiles le sonrió a su padre con nerviosismo, mientras colocaba la fórmula de Mosley en el microondas para calentarla. El sheriff estaba cargando al pequeño bebé, explicándole como si fuera un niño grande, como funcionaba una investigación policiaca estándar. El niño estaba demasiado enérgico, la noche de sueño había recargado sus energías, y sorprendentemente ya estaba probando hablar.

Los balbuceos de Mosley eran muy lindos, pero por alguna razón, a Stiles le sonaban a quejas.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía culpable. Había decidido arbitrariamente con quien se casaría el pequeño Nogitsune en el futuro, y no dejaba de pensar que había caído en un sistema arcaico de linajes. Por otro lado, creía que el compromiso arreglado iba a ser bueno para él. Era difícil saber cuánto de su antiguo ser iba a mantener cuando Mosley crezca, pero debía asegurarse de que alguien pueda ver por él, si no llegaba a adaptarse a la vida de un humano ordinario.

Sin embargo, sus nervios estaban siendo alimentados por otras preocupaciones. Una de estas era provocada por Derek, que no le había enviado un solo mensaje desde la noche anterior, y la otra era su padre, que le miraba como si quisiera decirle o preguntarle algo.

Él ya sabía que debía hablar con su padre sobre aquel tema, pero no esperaba que Jorogumo se diera cuenta y les dedicara aquella indirecta a los dos. Stiles quería darle tiempo, para poder pensar en un buen argumento, o simplemente, ignorar el problema hasta que desapareciera.

Pero ahora, y conociendo a su padre que cuando se lo propone, es difícil que se le escapen las cosas, de seguro iba a preguntar…

—Así que… Tú y Derek están comprometidos— Afirmó el sheriff con una expresión un tanto neutral en su rostro. Stiles se sorprendió un poco por la forma en que trajo a colación aquel tema.

_…Mierda. Esa no fue una pregunta._

Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de decirse a sí mismo que no había nada que temer, que su padre era un buen sujeto y no iba a enloquecer, por más extraña e irreal que fuera la situación en la que se hubiese metido. Solo esperaba que su delicado corazón resista y su presión sanguinea no se dispare, por la noticia que debía darle.

—Bueno, no es exactamente un compromiso con anillos y besos, es más bien un tipo de… acuerdo— Stiles rasco su nuca, sonriéndole a su padre, el cual solo levanto una ceja con una expresión incrédula.

— _Ella_ dijo que estaban comprometidos— Ponderó con obstinación el sheriff.

Stiles se sintió acorralado. Mosley dejo de balbucear y sus ojos oscuros se clavaron con intensidad en él. El adolescente tenía deseos de gritar, no podía creer que el pequeño también esté interesado en su complicada relación con Derek. Considerando que lo había comprometido con una araña, aparentemente quería ver que sufriera al igual que él.

_El pequeño sabandija, aún no ha cambiado en nada._

—Papá, es solo temporal, hasta que Mosley crezca y su situación se normalice…—

—¿Hasta qué Mosley crezca? Pero… ¿Qué hiciste Stiles?— El sheriff dejo al bebé en su cuna, y este comenzó a sollozar para que lo volvieran a cargar. Aparentemente, no quería perderse un solo detalle de aquella conversación. Ignorándolo por ese momento, el padre de Stiles continua con la conversación —Los dos… No pueden comprometerse así nada más ¿Han pensado que pasaría si no se llevan bien? ¿Qué pasará si uno de ustedes llega a enamorarse de otra persona? No van a poder tener una relación normal—

—Lo pensamos, y lo discutimos, pero este compromiso es para aumentar la seguridad de nuestra familia—

—¿Tan mal está la situación? ¿Es por lo que dijo Jorogumo acerca de los enemigos de Nogitsune?— Preguntó preocupado el sheriff.

Stiles pasa su mano por su cabeza desordenando su cabello con frustración, y cuando estaba por contestar, el timbre de la casa sonó oportunamente. El chico miró por un momento a su padre y a Mosley, pero decidió dejarlos para ver quien había llegado. Cuando fue abrir la puerta, descubrió a un hombre menudo, casi calvo con unas gafas anticuadas, sosteniendo una tablilla llena de hojas.

—¿Hola?— Stiles no sabía si debía reírse, aquel sujeto vestía un viejo traje de mezclilla y una ridícula corbata de moño color rojo oscuro. Lucia muy pulcro y algo estirado, le costaba trabajo no compararlo con un vendedor de puerta en puerta de los años 90.

—Hola, soy Randy Niccone, servicios infantiles del estado de California— El hombre le enseña su identificación a Stiles, y este la mira con algo de atención. Parecía autentica, y no porque lo dudara. Jorogumo lo había dejado un poco paranoico.

—Hey, Randy… Digo señor Niccone— Stiles aclara su garganta y hace pasar al hombre a la casa —¿Viene por los papeles de Mosley?—

—Sí, tu padre me llamo ayer—

—Hola Randy— Saluda el sheriff desde adentro, con una expresión afable.

—John, buenos días— El hombre le saluda de forma educada, mientras entra patosamente por la puerta principal. En ese momento, Mosley dejo de sollozar porque había conseguido que el padre de Stiles lo volviera a cargar. Sus ojos oscuros evaluaron al pobre  Randy de una forma espeluznante.

 

Sin notar este raro comportamiento de parte del bebé, Randy tomó su bolígrafo, sacando su punta para comenzar a escribir en su planilla de datos —He venido hacer la inspección, si no tienen problemas que revise la casa y vea en qué condiciones está viviendo el pequeño… ¿Mosley?—

—Claro, pero como verá todo está en orden…— Stiles acompaño al funcionario del gobierno, sin antes hacerle a su padre una expresión de desconcierto. Este por su parte, le indica mediante señas, que no exagere y se tranquilice un poco.

El chico hiperactivo no pareció comprender el mensaje de su padre, porque comenzó a hablar sin parar, a tal punto que el pobre Randy quedo algo confundido y aturdido. Stiles describió por completo su casa, las aventuras que recordaba haber pasado en esta en su tierna infancia y cada detalle de los cuidados que le daba a Mosley.

No había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta que Stiles estaba aterrado. El pobre deseaba que Derek estuviera allí para ayudarlo, por lo menos podían estar nerviosos los dos juntos.

—¿La madre ha aparecido?— Preguntó de repente Randy, con suma seriedad.

Stiles y el Sheriff intercambiaron miradas, pero negaron moviendo sus cabezas de un lado a otro.

—Ha abandonado la ciudad, dejando atrás al niño— Explicó Stiles con algo de incomodidad  —Hace días que no la encontramos, pero efectivamente es mi hijo—

—Probablemente tengas que presentarte ante un juez para una prueba de ADN, chico, y pedir la tenencia— Randy saca un papel con unas formas y se la entrega a Stiles —Si la madre no llega a aparecer, el niño tendrá que ser criado por usted—

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde Randy— Dijo con algo de calma el sheriff.

—Oh, sí, no es que no confié en ti John, todo parece estar en orden aquí y tu hijo se ve que es responsable, pero sabes cómo es esto… El niño aquí es prioridad— Randy mueve sus gafas hacía arriba, a pesar de que no se habían desacomodado. Debía ser un tic nervioso.

—Estoy completamente consciente de eso, hare los papeles que hagan falta y pediré la tenencia, si eso me permite criarlo adecuadamente— Concluyó Stiles, sonriendo con algo ansiedad. Esperaba que todo el asunto legal se solucionara pronto, así el pequeño Mosley estaría seguro en su hogar.

 (…)

Derek estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido lo que parecía ser su departamento. Necesitaba con urgencia una remodelación y unos cuantos muebles nuevos. No había hablado con Stiles respecto a mudarse de la casa de su padre e instalarse en su piso, junto con Mosley, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo. Podían llevar el compromiso que tenían a otro nivel, aumentar la seguridad y ampliar las rutas de escape para Stiles y Mosley, por si el enemigo les superaba en número.

Lo único que debía hacer, era sacar a Peter de aquel lugar. A pesar de que su tío haya asesinado a su hermana, y considerara peligroso no estarlo vigilando de 7/24, Mosley no necesitaba más influencia negativa de la que ya acarrea. Tal vez pareciera insensible, y fuera en contra de las políticas de su familia, pero no quería que su tío intente hacerse el amistoso con el bebé. Peter no estaba en sus cabales y era demasiado malicioso como para influir sobre el pequeño niño.

—Peter, necesito que te mudes— La conversación empezó un poco abrupta y poco sutil. El hombre lobo que estaba leyendo un viejo libro en alemán, levantó la vista de las páginas para dedicarle un gesto de incredulidad.

—Y yo necesito que este lugar sea más colorido— Peter levantó una ceja al ver que su sobrino le dedicaba un rostro neutral —Espera… ¿Me estás echando? No puedes echarme—

—Te recuerdo que todo este edificio es mío, incluyendo los viejos muebles donde estás apoyando tu trasero— Derek no pudo evitar notar que estaba más irritado de lo que creía. Debía haber hecho esto hace meses —Y si, te estoy pidiendo que te vayas—

—Ahora que ¿Encontraste una nueva novia psicótica? ¿Piensas jugar a la casita con ella?— Una sonrisa socarrona adorno el rostro del hombre lobo, pero Derek no cayó en su provocación.

—No. Solo quiero que te vayas y trates de reconstruir tu vida como un adulto…—

—¿Cómo un adulto? ¿Me estás jodiendo o estás delirando? Creo que los dos sabemos que eso no va a pasar— Peter se cruzó de brazos, retando a Derek a que lo contradiga. Tal vez era cierto que su tío no tenga todos sus patitos en fila, pero era bastante competente ¿Y no se había recuperado ya? De seguro podía hacer una vida normal, lejos de allí.

—Peter… Tío. Yo ya no soy un alfa, la persona que debe ocuparse de ti es el alfa local, o sea Scott, así que no tiene sentido que continúes viviendo aquí— Derek no entendía porque Peter se negaba a irse. Ellos se habían llevado bien en el pasado, pero ahora no era muy sano que continúen relacionándose. No después de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho.

—Si es así como lo ves, me quedo. No voy a ser el beta de Scott y me niego a ser el próximo omega que maten en este pueblucho de cuarta—

Derek presiona el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, tratando de apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba provocando su tío. No quería sacarlo a fuerza de allí, pero realmente aquel hombre debía entender que necesitaba ese espacio para Stiles y Mosley.

—Peter, dentro de poco Stiles vendrá a vivir aquí, junto con su hijo, así que no creo que…—

—¿Hijo?— Peter interrumpe a Derek con una expresión incrédula.

—Mosley, es su hijo y lo está…—

—Lo que escuche de Nogitsune es cierto ¿Y sigue con vida? ¿Qué es esa locura de Stiles de cuidar a esa cosa y llamarlo “hijo”?— Peter parecía estar frenético, y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Derek que trataba de explicarle. Siguió su perorata como si fuera  una mujer despechada —¿Quieres que me vaya para traer a ese pequeño zorro problemático aquí?—

—A decir verdad…—

—No voy a vivir junto con ese pequeño sabandija ¿Tienes idea que dirán las otras manadas? La familia Hale perderá el poco prestigio que le queda—

—Es muy considerado de tu parte preocuparte por el prestigio de nuestra familia, siendo que fuiste y mataste a tu propia sobrina a sangre fría— Comentó con veneno Derek, pero Peter no le prestó atención a ese detalle y siguió hablando.

—Ese pequeño saco de pulgas no vendrá a molestarme…—

De repente, la señal de alarma del edificio se activó. Los dos lobos gruñeron por lo bajo al sentir una presencia conocida acercándose. Deucalion apareció usando unas gafas de sol, guiado con cuidado por Morrell. El hombre lobo, completamente ciego, saca su delgado bastón y comienza a tantear las columnas de aquel sitio.

—Es un buen sitio para formar una familia, supongo que esta es una nueva etapa de tu vida… Derek—

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Peter le dedicó una desagradable mirada al alfa, pero este ni se inmuto. Sin embargo, Morrell se adelantó y comenzó hablar.

—Vinimos a disuadir a Derek para que entregue a Nogitsune— La joven druida trató de mantenerse estoica mientras se dirigía a Derek —Tiene que ser encerrado en Eichen House—

—Me niego— Replicó Derek sin pensarlo dos veces. Señaló la salida de la forma más educada posible, tentado en sacarlos a patadas —Ya saben dónde está la salida—

—Sabes que este ser es oscuro, Derek— Deucalion habló con cierta calma, pero se notaba que estaba enfadado con el joven Hale —¿Qué diría tu madre si supiera que proteges a este zorro maldito, que ha traído desgracia a los nuestros desde tiempo inmemorables?—

—Nogitsune es la razón por la que los hombres lobos casi se extinguen en Europa, los antepasados de tu familia combatieron sus truculentos y desalmados planes hace siglos— Explicó tajante Morrell y Peter se suma aquel argumento.

—Te dije que esa cosa no es buena para el prestigio de nuestra familia—

—Me comprometí a cuidarlo y sé que Stiles no dejará que se vuelva malvado— Derek no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, pero con la única persona que podía contar era con Stiles en ese momento —Ahora es solo un bebé humano y probablemente nunca recupere sus poderes—

—Esa terrible criatura debe ser encerrada como el monstruo que es— Sentenció con terquedad Deucalion, sacándose sus gafas oscuras y mirando a Derek con sus horribles ojos rojos.

—¡MOSLEY NO ES UN MONSTRUO!— Exclamó Derek, abalanzándose peligrosamente sobre Deucalion. Por un corto lapso de tiempo, los ojos azules del beta se volvieron rojos. El alfa frunció el ceño y Morrell no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos por la oleada de intento asesino que se instaló en aquel lugar.

—Si es verdad lo que dices, Morrell deberá comprobar que no tiene poderes y es un humanos ordinario— Convino el alfa, notando como el joven Hale se tranquilizaba un poco.

—No voy a dejar que ninguno de los dos se le acerque— Replicó Derek con una expresión desafiante.

—Es por precaución Derek, esa criatura estuvo a punto de asesinar a Stiles, y sabes lo valioso que es para Beacon Hills— Morrell no parecía estar de acuerdo con Deucalion, revelando aquella información, pero decidió apoyarlo.

—Si Stiles muere, será el final— Secundo la joven druida.

Deucalion no dijo nada más, aunque Derek estuvo bombardeándolo con alarmantes preguntas ¿El final de qué? ¿De la ciudad? ¿De la guerra entre cazadores y hombres lobo? ¿Por qué Deucalion sabía algo de Stiles que él no? Jorogumo había insistido en pedirle que Stiles una su linaje a los suyos, por lo valiosa que era su sangre.

_¿Quién o qué era realmente Stiles?... ¿Y que papel cumple Mosley en todo esto?_

Tal vez es algo que debió considerar desde el principio…

—Nemeton le ha dado una vida humana a Nogitsune, para que cumpla con un cometido, y de la única forma que podrá hacerlo es que sea criado adecuadamente— Derek estaba medio convencido de esto, pero no tan seguro como desearía estarlo. De todas formas, miró desafiante a Morrell —Si tú crees saber la razón de su existencia, con gusto la escucharé—

—Nada de lo que ha sucedido hasta esta fecha, se compara con lo sucedido con Nogitsune, es como si le estuvieran dando un castigo _karmico_ … Y como humano, no va a soportar la carga de todas sus fechorías— Explicó impasible Morrell.

—Él lo hará, lo convertiré en un hombre fuerte— Ponderó Derek.

—Se necesita más que fuerza para lograr equiparar los años de desgracias y desastres que ha ocasionado esta criatura…— Deucalion iba a seguir hablando, pero Derek lo interrumpió sin dudarlo.

—Stiles le dará el corazón que necesita—

—Pareces muy confiado, y eso es peligroso— Sentencio Morrell con una mirada fría.

—Solo sé que encerrarlo y esperar a que las paredes de Eichen House lo contenga, va a ser mucho peor— Derek sabía que estaba la posibilidad de que Mosley se deje envenenar por su pasado oscuro y recaiga en una versión psicópata de Nogitsune. Eso no iba a pasar durante su guardia.

—Ante el mínimo riesgo, Derek, yo personalmente vendré por el mocoso— Deucalion hizo una señal para que Morrell sujete su brazo. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, dejando a los dos hombres lobos completamente solos de nuevo.

—¿Vas a traer a ese zorro de mierda aquí?— Peter volvió a insistir.

—Sí, y si te quedas, tendrás que acostumbrarte— Derek no iba a cambiar de opinión, así que Peter tomo la suya.

—No voy a compartir el mismo techo con esa sucia criatura—

Derek rodó sus ojos al escuchar a su tío, no podía creer las cosas que tenía que escuchar. Tenía que agradecer que a Peter no le molestaba parecer un hipócrita delante de él, por los menos no era un falso como Morrell y Deucalion. Eso ayudó bastante aceptar su partida con más facilidad.

—Espero que entiendas que estos dos son unos de los tantos enemigos que atraerá este pequeño bastardo y lo difícil que la vas a tener a partir de ahora— Peter esperaba que Derek le pidiera que se quedara ayudarlo, pero el joven Hale simplemente asintió.

—Tengo que hablar con los kitsunes de la zona, debo averiguar cuál es su posición al respecto— Derek no sabía cómo sentirse con Deucalion respirándoles en sus nucas. Tal vez si hablaba con Scott, podría pedirle que intente convencerlo de que Mosley es un bebé humano ordinario.

—Noshiko no dudará de cortar la cabeza de la sabandija— Peter parecía aburrido, pero se le notaba interesado —He oído que las arañas le guardan un rencor milenario a Nogitsune, además su alfa es mucho más desalmada y peligrosa que el mismísimo Deucalion—

—Yo también he oído algo parecido— Derek no pensaba decirle nada respecto al compromiso de Mosley. No sabía que haría su tío con aquella información.

—Me voy, se ve que este lugar se hará demasiado pequeño para mí— Peter miró con desdén el piso de Derek y luego le dedicó una media sonrisa —Me comprare una casa lejos de esta pocilga—

—Bien por ti— Convino Derek, tratando de ver los mensajes de su móvil. Stiles estaba preocupado por él, por lo que decidió responderle.

—¿No vas a detenerme?— Preguntó el hombre lobo con cierta expectativa, y Derek contestó sin mirarlo.

—Nope—

—Vas a lamentar esto… Me pedirás de rodillas que regrese a sacar tu trasero de todos los problemas que tendrás—

Considerando que Peter había ocasionada la mayoría de sus problemas, Derek no creía haber tomado una decisión errónea.

—Lo dudo mucho—

Protestando, el hombre lobo finalmente abandonó el departamento, dejando a Derek completamente solo. Este último miró la hora, y noto que le quedaba tiempo para ir hablar con Noshiko. Solo esperaba que no sea tan repelente como Deucalion. Mosley era un bebé, dudaba mucho que atentara contra la vida humana a tan tierna edad, así que debía mantenerlo vigilado cuando crezca y tenga suficiente altura para ser una amenaza.

Esperaba no haberse equivocado en su decisión.

(…)

Después de recibir el mensaje de Derek, Stiles se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Con algo de duda miró a Mosley que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna, y tomo una decisión. En un mensaje muy corto, le explicó al joven Hale que quería encontrarse con él para hablar con Noshiko.

Estaba al tanto de lo sucedido con Deucalion y se alegraba de que Derek compartiera esa información importante con él. Estaba cumpliendo con su compromiso tal como habían acordado, por lo que Stiles no dudo en explicarle en parte la situación de la tenencia de Mosley.

Como su padre, debía interceder en sus enemigos, y Noshiko era alguien que no solo le guardaba rencor a Nogitsune, sino también que estaba íntimamente relacionada con este.

—Mo, hey, vamos, es hora de despertarse— Stiles tomó al niño con cuidado de su cuna. Este lucia su cómodo pijama con orejitas de zorro y estaba envuelto en una mantita cálida.

—…— El bebé parecía estar a punto de quejarse, pero la calidez de los brazos de Stiles le hizo gorgojear de alegría. Disfrutaba demasiado su cercanía con el chico hiperactivo.

—Estás de mejor humor después de tu siesta ¿Eh?— Stiles caminó por la casa, escribió una nota en un papel que encontró y la dejo prendida con un imán de la nevera. Esta rezaba que salía a pasear con Mosley y volvería máximo durante una hora —Vamos a hablar con una buena señora, no te preocupes, todo va estar bien—

(…)

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, pero perdí parte del archivo de este capi en mi otra compu. La próxima actualización no tardará tanto como esta jejejej


	9. Los zorros (testarudos) no perdonan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo con clasificación E de "Épico"

Si hubo alguna vez motivos para perdonar a Stiles por haberme derrotado, ahora tengo uno muy bueno para comenzar a odiarlo de nuevo ¿Esto es real? ¿Un compromiso con las arañas?

Los zorros y las arañas no se mezclan. Es bien sabido que antiguamente se usaba el pelaje de los kitsunes para espantar a aquellas criaturas viciosas, que son enemigos jurados y nunca iba haber paz entre ellos.

Tal vez ya no debería importarme más esta rivalidad, porque ahora soy humano, y hay cada vez menos Nogitsune en mí ¿Valdría la pena conservar viejo rencores?

¡Claro que sí! ¡Es cuestión de principios, por amor a Kami!

Era sabido que Jorogumo iba hacerme cachitos si Stiles no negociaba con ella ¿Pero comprometerme solo porque él no quiere romper su promesa con Derek? De seguro podría haberse casado con alguna de las hijas de la Alfa de las arañas, así me hubieran dejado tranquilo.

No es que tenga tantas esperanzas de crecer como un humano normal. Es más, no planeo encajar en esta sociedad tan patética y decadente. El problema aquí radica en que mi prometida o prometido, de seguro va a estar encima de mí, intentado evitar que mis impulsos de generar caos o que mi forma de actuar traigan "desgracias a su familia".

Como si eso fuera a detener (Siquiera conozco a la araña con la que me van a casar, pero me niego a ser controlado por la muy infeliz) mi deseo de llevar el caos al mundo entero.

Así es, yo no voy a dejárselo tan sencillo. Prometo ser terriblemente caótico y desagradable, para que ella o él no tengan más remedio que abandonarme. Estoy destinado a vagar solo por el mundo, llevando desesperación y calamidades, y a pesar de ser un simple humano, eso no detendrá mi meta.

Estaba decidido. No necesitaré que cuiden de mí cuando crezca y mucho menos necesitare de una esposa ¿Acaso Nemeton también había planeado esto? Su venganza parecía no conocer límites.

—Mosley… ¿Ya estás refunfuñando?— Stiles me miró un poco decepcionado al bajarme de la camioneta, y eso me hizo enfadar más ¡Claro que estaba enojado! Me han embaucado (Y eso que soy un zorro que se dedica a embaucar a otros) y todo para mantenerme con vida ¿Qué si prefería la muerte a tener que casarme con una araña? ¡Claro que sí! Es una simple cuestión de principios.

—Ya deja de hacer gestos raros, eres demasiado pequeño para fruncir tanto el ceño— Stiles volvió hablarme como si esperara que le obedeciera ¡Que descaro! Entregándome a la merced de las sucias arañas, solo para evitar casarse con una de estas.

Nunca voy a perdonárselo.

—Sé que estás enfadado, pero tienes que pensar en tu futuro, necesitas a gente que vea por tu bienestar y Jorogumo prometió hacerlo— Intentó explicarme Stiles con cierta vehemencia, lo cual me hizo enojar mucho más.

_"Sí, pero a costa de tener que ser esposo de uno de los hijos de Jorogumo ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade?!"_

—Tal vez no sea tan terrible como piensas, y todo esto resulta ser algo bueno para tu vida…— Stiles sonreía un poco esperanzado, pero luego me dedicó una mirada seria y llena de determinación —…Pero si Jorogumo no cumple con su parte de trato y llega a intentar casarte con una persona que podría perjudicarte, cancelaré tu compromiso de inmediato, tenlo por seguro—

 _"Interesante"_ Pensé en ese momento con una rara sensación en el pecho _"Eso sonó… extrañamente reconfortante"_

Supongo que Stiles está considerando mi baja tasa de supervivencia como ser humano y no me dejará a merced de una araña psicótica. Eso está bien, pero sigo molesto de todos modos. Espero que llegado el momento mantenga su promesa, y no se eche para atrás como un cobarde debilucho.

—Hey, mira, ahí está Derek— Stiles señaló al hombre lobo que estaba frente a la casa de Yukimura. Este les dedicó un ademán con su mano derecha —No quiero que hagas una competencia con él, de quien frunce más el ceño, así que cambia esa cara—

_"No, no quiero. Necesitaras más que una promesa para apaciguar mi ira"_

—Supongo que se ha enterado de su compromiso— Al verme, Derek me dedicó una mirada condescendiente, pero finalmente decidió hablarme como si fuera un adulto (Supongo que se había dado cuenta que no reacciono como un bebé humano normal) —Tienes que entender que si Jorogumo no cumple con su parte de trato, nosotros vamos a cancelarlo, sin dudarlo—

_"¿Estos dos…? ¿Qué clase de compromiso han hecho y porque hablan como si compartieran las mismas ideas? No se han visto desde hace horas, pero parece que no se hubieran separado en ningún momento ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo aquí?"_

—Ahora cambia esa cara, eres muy pequeño para fruncir tanto el ceño— Agregó el licántropo con una media sonrisa, mientras Stiles murmuraba por lo bajo "Ya se lo dije, y no me hizo caso". Me está molestando que los dos se entiendan tan bien, no es normal y dudo mucho que no haya magia involucrada, pero supongo que es por mi bien.

Está bien, no voy a fruncir tanto el ceño, si tanto les preocupa.

—Ahí está, te ves mucho mejor así, que bebé tan guapo eres— Stiles parecía estar más animado al notar que no estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero me negaba a sonreírle. Que conste que yo no sonrío al menos que haga cosas malvadas —Bueno, no es necesario que seas un bebé lleno de risas, pero me conformo con que no tengas las mismas expresiones de Derek—

—Lo mejor será hablar con Yukimura, antes de que tengamos más visitas inesperadas— Derek no parecía sentirse ofendido por el comentario de Stiles, pero le dio un ligero empujoncito en el brazo y enarcó sus cejas. El chico le sonrió nervioso y murmuro un  _"Lo siento"._

—Aún debe estar débil por la pérdida de sus colas— Stiles decide concentrarse en Noshiko por un por un momento. Confrontar un kitsune de su calibre era sumamente peligroso, pero yo había gastado todas sus colas. Ella estaba más indefensa que un minino sin garras.

—¿Cuánto le llevara recuperarse?— Preguntó preocupado Stiles.

Sabía esa respuesta, y de seguro que no iba a gustarle a ninguno de los dos.

—Todo depende de su voluntad y el nivel de concentración que tenga, aunque creo que le costará mucho— Derek frunció el ceño por un momento, como si no acabara de creerse lo que estaba diciendo. Miró con vehemencia a Stiles que cargaba con el pequeño Mosley —De todos modos, seremos cuidadosos al tratar con ella—

(…)

Jorogumo esperaba pacientemente por su transporte, sentada en un café. Disfrutaba de un té negro sin azúcar, mientras los minutos pasaban. Ella no tenía intensiones de quedarse mucho tiempo en Beacon Hills, pero era inevitable utilizar medios humanos para transportarse.

No deseaba malgastar energía, considerando todo el trabajo duro que iba a tener en un futuro cercano, en su intento de proteger el futuro de su dinastía y mantener su alianza con el verdadero heredero de la familia Hale.

Sorprendida por la impertinencia y la falta de educación de cierta criaturas, se da cuenta de que Peter Hale estaba entrando en el local, con una actitud sumamente arrogante. Ella no pudo evitar entornar sus ojos al notar el intento asesino, que emanaba en su aura. Si aquel pobre diablo creía que le molestaba destriparlo delante de todos los concurrentes en esa cafetería, estaba muy equivocado.

—Dama Jorogumo— El hombre lobo delante de ella jadeaba suavemente como si hubiera corrido como un desquiciado por toda la ciudad —Apenas me di cuenta que contábamos con su magnífica presencia en nuestra humilde ciudad—

—Señor Hale, veo que sigue con vida— Jorogumo movió delicadamente sus manos delante de su rostro y sus uñas crecieron formando finas y afiladas navajas en sus dedos —Podría solucionar eso inmediatamente—

—No es necesario, prometo comportarme— El ambiente se volvió más calmo y parecía que el mundo alrededor volvía a respirar. Sin embargo, los ojos de Jorogumo estaban clavados en la cabeza de Peter, mientras este malgastaba el aire a su alrededor, hablando con demasiada ligereza —Mi sobrino acaba de dejarme en la calle, así que he aprendido a ser un poco más… como decirlo, "humilde"—

Jorogumo frunció el ceño, preguntándose porque Derek Hale no había arrancado la cabeza de aquel sujeto todavía. Un  _asesino de Alfas_  no debe ser tomado a la ligera.

—Debo preguntar entonces ¿Qué se le ofrece?— La hermosa mujer fue lo más educada que pudo, a pesar de la aversión que estaba sintiendo sobre aquel sujeto.

—Tengo algunas preguntas para hacerle, sobre todo acerca de la Loba del Desierto, si me permite un momento…—

— _Ella_  es una turbia consecuencia de tus actos, por lo que tengo entendido— Jorogumo cortó las venenosas palabras de Peter, mirándolo con cierta vehemencia, que no era más que cautela y desconfianza disfrazada de simpatía —Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, y sinceramente no deseo involucrarme—

—¿Cuántos más lo saben? Acerca de lo que hice…— Peter parecía estar nervioso, y su intento asesino volvió a infestar aquel lugar —¿Alguien o algo viene a por mí?—

Jorogumo notó que aquel lobo se había vuelto un ser paranoico, generando enemigos imaginarios y creándose problemas, para sentirse vivo. Antes, suponía que no era más que un psicópata, pero ahora, la araña estaba segura de que aquel pobre hombre lobo había perdido la cordura.

—No tienes idea de lo que va a pasar ¿Verdad?— Dijo Jorogumo con un tono impasible, dedicándole una fría mirada, entonando cada silaba con algo de condescendencia —Nadie viene detrás de ti, Peter, aún no… Pero eso no quita que no tengas mala fama ¿Qué creías exactamente que iba a pasarte después de matar a tu sobrina, tu verdadera Alfa? ¿Pensante que disfrutarías de una fiesta de té con las demás manadas del continente? Oh, querido mío, no tienes idea en el lío en el que te has metido—

Peter apretó los labios y la miraba con rabia, pero Jorogumo prosiguió, sin sentirse afectada por aquella expresión.

—Con respecto a lo sucedido con el  _apagón_  de Nemeton, este pueblo pronto se llenará de  _paganos_  y  _embaucadores_ , ofreciéndole a los desesperados una salida que no será real, y cuando eso pase este lugar se volverá un caos— Jorogumo lamió suavemente sus labios y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo suave como el crepúsculo del atardecer —Dentro de un par de años, Beacon Hills ya no será apta para humanos… Como aquella ciudad que conoces tan bien, Peter—

—Será tierra de nadie si eso pasa, anarquía total…  _Todos_  estarán atacándose y matándose los unos a los otros, como si fueran bestias y nadie tendría el control…— Peter sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor ante aquella visión sin realizar de un futuro próximo. Jorogumo no le gustaba mentir, y mucho menos, mentirle a su futura presa.

 _"—Bienvenida— le dijo la araña a la mosca"_ Pensó con frialdad la araña.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, así es… ¿Tan domesticado estás que no quieres que eso pase? ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser un  _monstruo_  y comenzaste a actuar como un _humano_?— Jorogumo lo sabía, Peter estaba corrompido por los humanos y no sobreviviría a los nuevos tiempos. Pero no le generaba empatía, alguien que va en contra de su propia sangre, debería tener un castigo peor que la muerte.

—Soy una dama respetable, señor Hale, y tengo asuntos importantes que atender— Jorogumo se levantó de su silla, y ocultó sus ojos rojos detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

De repente, una limusina de color negro no tardo en aparecer en la esquina, y se estacionó frente al restaurant. El misterioso chofer que la conducía, se descendió del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a la Dama Jorogumo. Peter no pudo reconocerlo, pero aquel sujeto le sacaba varios centímetros de altura y sus músculos encastrado en aquel traje negro, le hacían lucir como gorila. No le podía ver el rostro, porque su cabeza estaba cubierta por completo con una capucha de cuero, adornado con el dibujo de una viuda negra bordado con hilos de color rojo brillante.

Era un miembro de la rama secundaria de la familia de las arañas, y no se trataba de un ser ordinario. Peter no se animó acercársele más, porque temía por su integridad física. Sin embargo, la araña bajo el vidrio de su puerta, para dedicarle unas palabras de despedida.

—Por cierto, señor Hale, si se atreve acercarse a su sobrino o a su prometido, le aseguro que lo sabré y será severamente castigado— Jorogumo subió el vidrio polarizado de su limusina después de despedirse cortésmente de aquel hombre lobo —Que tenga una buen día—

(…)

Derek se dio cuenta de que Noshiko jamás podría perdonar a Nogitsune, aún sabiendo que ahora estaba confinado en un cuerpo humano, y no era más peligroso de lo que podría llegar a ser un bebé.

Cuando los tres se presentaron para hablar sobre la situación de Mosley y los enemigos de su pasado, la mujer seguía manteniendo una actitud fría y reservada delante de ellos. De por sí, los zorros ya no confiaban en los hombres lobos, y la relación entre ella y el antiguo espíritu maligno (actualmente reencarnado en un pequeño bebé) no había terminado en los mejores términos.

—No entiendo como decidiste cuidar de esta espantosa criatura, es un ser despreciable— Noshiko se veía muy asqueada. Su marido parecía un tanto sorprendido por su actitud, pero Derek consideraba que la mujer odiaba mucho más a Nogitsune ya que había formado parte de su ser.

Para colmo, los kitsunes que pierden sus colas de forma traumática, se vuelve extremadamente irritables. Aún así, Derek estaba tranquilo porque Stiles le estaba acompañando, por lo que decidió continuar con la conversación sin desviarse del tema en cuestión.

—En realidad, el zorro desgraciado casi me obliga a matar a alguien, y a pesar de eso, no me atrevía a confrontarlo porque estaba usando el cuerpo de Stiles— Derek miro al adolescente en cuestión, y este se azoró un poco.

—Ni que lo digas— Protestó por lo bajo Stiles, tratando de hacerse un poco más pequeño. No fue intensión de Derek avergonzarlo, pero quería hacerle entender que no todo era culpa de Noshiko. Nogitsune se había aprovechado del punto débil de todos, y casi había logrado derrotarlos gracias a eso.

—¿Y aun así quieres pedirme ayuda para protegerlo?— Noshiko estaba enfurecida. Derek miró a Kira pidiendo auxilio pero la chica estaba tratando de evitar el denso ambiente que los dos seres sobrenaturales estaban generando —¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme que lo ayude? El desgraciado casi mata a Kira y destrozo todas mis colas ¡Se merecen que lo cacen y lo despellejen!—

—Pero es solo un bebé, siquiera tiene…—

—No me importa, no pienso ayudarlo— Noshiko interrumpe a Derek antes de que pudiera intentar convencerla de que el zorro maligno era un indefenso infante. A pesar de verlo con sus propios ojos, la kitsune estaba demasiado herida como para aceptar aquel hecho.

—¿Por qué no tratas de contactar otras manadas?— Ofreció coloquialmente el Sr. Yukimura —Tal vez tengan un registro de los ataques de Nogitsune—

—Tal vez, pero nadie pertenece a una familia tan prestigiosa como Noshiko Yukimura, ella y sus ancestros han lidiado con Nogitsune hace siglos y…—

—No voy ayudarlos, no al menos que el Alfa local me lo pida— Noshiko se cruza de brazos y nota que Derek bajo los brazos rendido —Lo sabía, Scott está en contra de esta locura—

—En realidad él no sabe nada de esto, pero estamos preocupados por…—

—Ese monstruo está teniendo su merecido, no voy a cambiar de idea Derek Hale— Replica la madre de Kira. La chica en cuestión, miró a Stiles con una expresión desconcertada.

Derek trató de no perder la calma, y noto que Stiles le había tocado ligeramente la mano derecha. Entrelazo por unos momentos sus dedos con los suyos, sintiéndose más tranquilo al sentir aquel ligero contacto. Iba a ser una larga y agotadora discusión, pero Derek iba hacer lo posible por conseguir algo de información.

(…)

La reunión con la madre de Kira no estaba yendo bien.

Kira y Stiles habían desistido cuando notaron que Derek y Noshiko estaban gritandose, y decidieron abandonar la sala para llevar al pequeño Mosley al patio. No era muy grande, pero el Sr. Yukimura se había esmerado en arreglarlo, siguiendo la estructura tradicional de un jardín japonés.

El pequeño bebé parecía mejorar su humor a medida que pasaban los minutos allí. La disposición de los objetos alrededor de ellos hacía fluir mejor la energía del lugar, junto con la de ellos tres. Tanto Stiles como Mosley, sentían sus cuerpos revitalizándose en aquel pequeño espacio.

—Mamá me comentó que la pérdida de Nemeton hizo que la energía de Beacon Hills cambiara su flujo por completo— Kira se acercó al estanque, y tocó con cuidado el agua de la fuente. Esta reaccionó a sus poderes eléctricos, brillando suavemente —La energía que está fluyendo en este pueblo es un poco nociva para los seres sobrenaturales de bajo nivel, por lo que el feng shui de este lugar me ayuda a recargarme y soportarla mejor—

—¿Bajo nivel?— Stiles no sabía a lo que se refería Kira con esto.

—Yo no soy como Derek o Scott, mis poderes no se han desarrollado por completo— La joven kitsune parecía estar molesta consigo misma —Siquiera tengo una cola, y por lo tanto, no tengo ninguna defensa contra las energías negativas de este pueblo—

—Me habías contado que pensaban mudarse ¿Era por esa razón?—

—Mis padres querían irse cuando todo el asunto con Nogitsune comenzó, pero desde que mamá se enteró que había renacido como un bebé, cambiaron de idea— Explicó Kira con vehemencia.

—Ya que se van a quedar, tal vez debas intentar obtener una cola por tu propia cuenta…— Stiles lo pensó por un momento y golpeo su puño derecho con sus mano izquierda en señal de acuerdo —…Y Derek y yo podríamos ayudarte, ya sabes, seremos tu Obi-Wan y Yoda—

—¿No crees que mi mamá debería enseñarme?— Preguntó Kira.

—Está muy débil, ya la has visto, le llevara años recuperar todas sus colas— Stiles no quería presionar demasiado a Kira, pero hacerse más fuerte iba a ayudarle mucho a ellos en el futuro —A cambio, me enseñas algo de este Feng shui… Estoy seguro que podría arreglar el jardín de mi casa, para mejorar el humor de Mosley—

—Supongo que es lo mejor…— Dijo taciturna Kira —A mamá le llevará diez años recuperar sus colas, y esos son solo cálculos estimativos—

Stiles mordió sus labios, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por haber sido tan insensible. Vio a Kira jugando con Mosley, y se impresionaba de lo cómodo que sentía el bebé con ella. Se dio cuenta entonces que no importaba, esto era lo mejor para él bebé.

—Kira, este… Quería proponerte algo… Mosley no es más un  _nogitsune_ , y hay una alta probabilidad de que no recupere sus poderes nunca más— Stiles sabía que esto iba a ser difícil para ella, sabiendo la historia que tenía su familia con aquel ser, pero no perdía nada en preguntar —Aún así, me gustaría que tuviera a alguien igual a él, un kitsune, que lo guie en caso de que recupere sus habilidades… Y no solo creo, sé que eres la indicada para hacerlo—

—Stiles ¿Acaso tu me estas pidiendo…?— Kira se azoró un poco, lo cual preocupo a Stiles. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea preguntarle —No sé qué decir, bueno, ya sabes, yo amo a Scott y no es que tú no seas un buen partido, pero creo que no somos compatibles y se supone que estás con Derek…—

—¿Eh?— Stiles no entendía de lo que estaba hablando Kira —Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu relación con Scott o conmigo, es sobre Mosley—

Kira lo miró algo sorprendida, sonrojándose un poco más. Aclaró su garganta y trató de no sacar más conclusiones apresuradas, esperando que Stiles no se diera cuenta que por un momento pensó, que le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

—Me gustaría que fueras su madrina, así él podría recibir tu apoyo en caso de que sus poderes regresen— Propone finalmente Stiles con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kira sonrió por un momento, debido a la emoción que le embargo en el corazón. Miró con ternura al pequeño niño que Stiles cargaba, y busco en sus bolsillos. Encontró un pequeño llavero, con una estrella rustica, hecha con una pequeña obsidiana sujeta a la cadena.

—Como tu madrina, debo darte un regalo en honor a tu nacimiento— Kira coloca el llavero dentro del pequeño bolsillo del pijama de Mosley —Este es mi primer regalo, le perteneció a mi papá cuando era más joven, y espero que te traiga tanta suerte como me la trajo a mí hasta ahora—

Stiles sonrió al ver que el pequeño niño, le dedico una ligera sonrisa a la kitsune. Mosley había aceptado a Kira como su madrina, y tal vez no se había dado cuenta, pero lentamente estaba volviéndose más humano y dejando atrás su pasado maligno.

(…)

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Sin comentarios, el final de este fic está cada vez más cerca


	10. Como formar una familia (y sobrevivir para contarlo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo lleno de conflictos emocionales y un Stiles demasiado apático... Lo mejor es Mosley adorando la existencia del puré de manzana ¡Yummy!

(…)

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente (Porque sigo siendo un _maldito_ espíritu maligno, y nada en este mundo va a cambiarlo, gracias), la reunión con la hija de Noshiko me dejó un buen sabor de boca… Creo que debo empezar a decirle Kira (No porque la respete, sino porque se supone que es mi madrina ¡No me confundan con un niño mimado!).

Respecto al fiasco de la reunión de Derek con Noshiko, no me sorprendió (del todo) que la kitsune reaccionara de una forma tan violenta a mi presencia. Pero creo que lo que más me sorprendió, es que ella siquiera fuera capaz de mirarme ni por un momento. Era como si sintiera deseos de hacerme desaparecer, con tan solo desearlo, y por alguna extraña razón, eso me molestó mucho.

¿Por qué me siento afectado por todo esto? Por un momento, me sentí traicionado por Noshiko. Ella fue la que me invocó y la que me pidió ayuda, y yo respondí como cualquier espíritu maligno lo haría ¿Mi deseo de llevar su venganza acabo la hizo odiarme tanto? ¿Será que no deseaba quedar relacionada con el nefasto Nogitsune, y por eso ahora me rechazaba por completo?

Si es así, la kitsune solo era una maldita hipócrita.

Siquiera Jorogomu mostró una aversión de tal magnitud ante mi presencia, y ella me había visto descuartizar a la mayoría de sus seres queridos. No entiendo lo que ha pasado aquí, yo ayude a Noshiko a obtener su venganza y me lleve sus colas a cambio, me pareció un trato justo. El más justo que he hecho en todo mi existencia ¿Por qué ella no lo ve así? ¿Acaso ella nunca me quiso?

Porque yo amé a Noshiko, y hasta hoy, creía que la amaba. Ella me dio una oportunidad de entrar a este mundo y me pidió ayuda ¿Quién no amaría a alguien que le da un objetivo y una razón de ser?

Me duele que me odie y quisiera olvidarla. Por primera vez, desee olvidar algo de mi pasado, porque ella es la primera persona que conocí, que me importaba lo que piense de mí. Porque Noshiko fue una parte importante de mi existencia, ella me trajo de nuevo a este mundo, cuando pensaba que ya no había sitió para seres antiguos y oscuros como yo ¿Cómo puede negarme después de desear tanto mi presencia aquí?

Tuve que confortarme en los brazos de Stiles en ese momento, sintiendo como algunos hechos en mi pasado se volvían difíciles de recordar. Quería olvidar, y mi nuevo cuerpo me dio la posibilidad de desechar esa información, que corrompía mis emociones. Tal vez mantendría algunos atisbos de mi personalidad y recuerdos útiles para mi subsistencia. Pero algo era seguro, yo no quería recordar a Noshiko nunca más.

(…)

—¿Ya habrán terminado de discutir?— Preguntó Kira con un tono de preocupación.

—No lo creo, Derek sigue tenso— Stiles habló como si supiera exactamente que estaba sintiendo el joven Hale, y eso tomó por sorpresa a Kira. El chico se sonrojó un poco al ver el destello de emoción que apareció en los ojos de la joven kitsune.

—Se nota que su relación ha cambiado mucho, parecen que están “conectados” de una forma especial— La joven kitsune estaba tan entusiasmada, que Stiles no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más. Ella era demasiado sincera y dulce, por lo que no tenía problemas en decirle lo que pensaba, pero esto le preocupaba un poco ¿Alguien más habrá notado como había cambiado la relación de ellos dos en pos de cuidar de Molsey? ¿Le reclamaran por haber realizado un compromiso en secreto con Derek?

_Y lo más importante ¿Qué es lo que diría mi padre si se enteraba antes de que le cuente?_

—Me alegra mucho que Derek te acompañe en criar a Mosley, se nota que tienen una buena relación…— Kira parecía dudar por un momento y miró con vehemencia a Stiles —…Porque es obvio que sientes algo por él ¿Verdad?—

—¿Eh? Dices sentir… De forma ¿Romántica?— Stiles trató de registrar las palabras de Kira sin alterarse, pero le ardían las orejas de lo avergonzado que estaba —No lo sé, no lo he pensado de esa forma, además tengo otras cosas de que preocuparme…—

Stiles trataba de evadir un poco la conversación de Kira, y acomodó a Mosley en sus brazos, que estaba un poco apagado. El pequeño se notaba un poco taciturno, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, pero a su vez, trataba de contenerse. Tal vez era el momento de regresar a casa.

—No digas eso, uno siempre debe darse un tiempo para el amor, porque nunca sabe cuando aparecerá— Kira le sonríe mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ella estaba atrapada en su mundo de fantasía, pensando en Scott. Stiles no noto lo azorada que estaba la chica, porque le prestaba atención a Mosley, viendo si unas cosquillas le sacarían una sonrisa al pequeño.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero yo no quiero forzar… nada ¿Me entiendes?— Dijo Stiles, viendo a Mosley finalmente liberando una risa cristalina. El pequeño parecía haberse olvidado lo que estaba poniéndolo de mal humor, porque le dedicó una mirada penetrante al chico, como si le estuviera exigiendo que no le ponga en ridículo.

—Ya es hora de irnos, cuando Mosley se pone así, es porque está de mal humor por el cansancio— Explicó coloquialmente Stiles.

Kira no parecía estar feliz de tener que despedirse de su ahijado tan pronto, pero acepto finalmente, elevando sus hombros con algo de desgano —Es una lástima que ya se vayan, pero estaremos en contacto—

Stiles atinó a asentir levemente antes de levantarse de su asiento.

(…)

Después de que Stiles y Derek se despidieran de Kira, abandonaron la casa de los Yukimura, con algo de celeridad. El chico hiperactivo estaba preocupado por la rara actitud del lobo, aunque parecía estar más preocupado por Mosley y su triste destino.

Finalmente, Noshiko fue extremadamente cruda y sincera con el joven Hale, revelandole lo que más temía. Nogitsune tenía más enemigos que las arañas y los lobos, y de seguro que iban a intentar vengarse de él ante la menor señal de que recupere sus poderes ¿Qué les pasaba por la cabeza a los alfas? ¿No entendían que el ex—zorro ya no podía hacer más daño? ¿Qué los días en que realizaba sus espectaculares chantajes y fraudes quedaron en el pasado?

Nogitsune solo es un bebé humano ¿Qué esperaban esos bastardos resentidos que les hiciera? Derek no podía entenderlos, ni siquiera habiendo sufrido en carne viva lo que era ser engañado por aquel desalmado espíritu.

 —Míralo nada más, Mo ya está de mal humor, Derek— Stiles aflojó un poco su agarre, y miró a Mosley con algo de duda, mientras el niño le fruncía el ceño enfadado. Derek suspiró molesto ante aquella actitud. Tal vez el pequeño zorro estaba indignado por todos los problemas que estaban ocasionando sus enemigos, pero él solito se había hecho esa mala fama —Creo que necesitas un baño calentito de burbujas y ropa limpia, eso le hará sentir mejor—

—Y creo que también es hora de que cene algo, debemos ajustar más los horarios de sus comidas para mejorar su digestión— Derek me miró con algo de molestia el reloj de su muñeca, frunciendo el ceño mientras calculaba mentalmente cuando había comido el niño por ultima vez —No queremos que vuelva a enfermarse—

—No seas un lobo amargado, él no se va enfermar, tampoco hay que ser tan estrictos— Stiles aun estaba molesto con Derek por la actitud que tuvo frente a Noshiko, y no iba a dudar en hacérselo saber. No podía andar escupiendo órdenes, solo por creer que es lo mejor para todos.

Sin agregar mucho más, acomodó a Mosley en la silla de la camioneta de Derek, pensando que tal vez debería intentar cocinarle algo más sustancioso al pequeño, sabiendo lo sensible que era a las energías negativas en Beacon Hills.

— _Stiles_ — El hombre lobo sonó irritado a sus espaldas. Había sonado demasiado brusco para el gusto del chico, y este no dudó en dispararle una mirada mortal.

—Nada de decirme “Stiles” de esa forma, ya estuviste gritándole como un ridículo a la madre de Kira, y no quiero que levantes la voz delante de Mo—

Derek miró a Mosley, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla antes de seguir hablando. Su respiración se calmó al darse cuenta de que estaba un poco ofuscado, y Stiles no tenía la culpa de su mal humor —Lo siento, creo que aún estaba tenso—

—No puedes pasarte la vida esperando que la gente haga lo que quieres con solo ordenarlo, si no te diste cuenta, la madre de Kira aún está en mal estado por la pérdida de sus colas— Stiles no se dio cuenta que estaba regañando a Derek, y este trató de no revolear los ojos por aquella situación. Se supone que él era el adulto en esta relación.

—Yo no espero eso, tan solo trato cuidar de los dos, en especial a ti—

—¿A mi…? Pero…— Stiles se azora con fuerza, pero de inmediato trató de replicar, dando a entender que no iba a ceder —Eso no cambia nada, debes tratar de ser más considerado con los demás—

—Stiles, por favor, yo solo quiero asegurarme que ambos estén bien…— Derek sentía que era algo que solo le debía a Stiles, y a nadie más en Beacon Hills —…Sé que a veces las cosas se me van de las manos, pero prometo mejorar de ahora en más que seguiremos juntos—

—Si tú lo dices…— Stiles finalmente cedió, un poco avergonzado por donde estaba yendo aquella conversación. Una sensación de _deja vú_ le invadió, y recordó con nostalgia las discusiones que tenían su madre con su padre.

¿Sus discusiones terminaran como las de sus padres? Con besos, caricias y abrazos. Stiles comenzó a divagar por oscuros rincones de su mente, imaginando los posibles escenarios en los que podría suceder, y trato de reprimir, aquella cálida sensación que se depositaba en su estómago.

Tal vez por eso no estaba prestándole atención a Derek mientras le hablaba.

—… Por eso, creo que no puedes criar a Mosley en casa de tu padre, no con todos los problemas que su sola presencia ocasiona— Derek miró con seriedad a Stiles, pero este desvió la mirada tratando de concentrarse en la conversación y no en sus extrañas fantasías con el lobo, que solo le provocaba más confusión —¿Quieres que un ser tan peligroso como Jorogumo, se aparezca en su cocina tan campante de nuevo?—

—No… Daría lo que fuera por dejar a papá fuera de peligro, pero no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, y no creo que Scott me permita estar en su casa para cuidarlo— Stiles no quería sonar herido, pero su amigo no se había contactado con él en días —Él no parece confiar en ninguno de los dos—

—Por eso yo pensaba… Verás… Lo que quiero decir…— Derek se sonrojó por un momento, al darse cuenta lo que estaba por decir. Tragó saliva, y trató de que una máscara de indiferencia cubriera su rostro. Era fácil discutir con Stiles cuando no implicara cosas sobre su intimidad, un asunto que habían prometido no acelerar, en caso de que relacionarse de forma más afectiva llegara a ocasionar problemas para criar a Mosley. Pero la relación entre ellos estaba madurando, y los dos estaban comenzando a darse cuenta de que aquel pequeño compromiso, estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte el lazo, que apenas les unía hace unos meses atrás.

Derek había tenido sentimientos encontrados por Stiles desde la muerte de Boyd, y tal vez era la única persona en la que podía depositar su confianza desde ese entonces. Stiles había estado fascinado con él desde que le había ayudado con el Kanima, a pesar de haber intentado matar a Lydia en más de una ocasión. Los dos tenían la sensación de que nunca habrían concretado su relación, si Nogitsune no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino.

—No creo que estemos en la misma sintonía…— Stiles no parecía entender lo que Derek estaba diciendo, y Mosley estaba demando su atención. Por eso, el hombre lobo decide finalmente ser directo, para evitar dar por zanjado aquel tema.

—En realidad, yo quería pedirte que te mudes conmigo, junto con Mosley, claro—

La cara de Stiles se volvió roja como un tomate y comenzó a hiperventilarse. Derek temió haberle quemado el cerebro al pobre chico al notar que no respondía cuando trató de hablarle. No le había visto tan ansioso y avergonzado desde que le propuso que se comprometieran, y eso que apenas había logrado que se tranquilizara, explicándole que era algo para facilitar el cuidado de Nogitsune.

_“—Se que parece algo complicado— Derek trató de no sonar ansioso o preocupado, pero estaba fallando terriblemente. Stiles tenía sus dudas respecto al asunto, pero si eso mejoraba las posibilidades y el bienestar del bebé, creía que podía hacerlo._

_El problema era que ese asunto requería algo que le daba mucha impresión (Y no de la buena, sino de la mala, de la  que hace que te desmayes)._

_—¿Por qué tiene que ser un tatuaje? ¿No hay otro ritual disponible?— Stiles miró con desconfianza la tienda de tatuajes a la que iban a entrar._

_—Es lo ideal, no se borra y se activa de inmediato por si tenemos que separarnos por mucho tiempo, yo ya tengo el mío aquí— Derek le muestra el brazo izquierdo con un raro dibujo en forma de hilo que se extendía hasta su corazón —Funcionará cuando hagas el tuyo en el lado derecho—_

_—Espero que valga la pena, las agujas me dan alergias y más cuando están cerca de mí— Murmuró acongojado el chico, palideciendo a medida que entraban a la tienda._

_—Voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo, y tienes que hacerlo ahora, que tu padre está cuidando de Mosley—_

_—¿Sabes que alguien podría malinterpretar lo que acabas de decir?... Está bien, lo haré, pero no me dejes… Y no te rías si me desmayo— Stiles advierte a Derek, molesto con la desagradable situación que iba atravesar._

_—No vas a desmayarte— Los dos ven como un hombre musculoso de estaba haciendo un doloroso tatuaje, del cual podía verse como la piel escocía por los pinchazos, mientras gruñía y sollozaba bajito._

_—Creo que me está dando algo…— Murmuró Stiles, sintiéndose mareado, y dejando que Derek lo empuje dentro de la tienda”._

El compromiso que habían hecho era una vieja alianza usada por los druidas que trabajaban junto a la familia Hale, en tiempos antiguos. La última que uso aquel símbolo fue Talia Hale, que decidió casarse con un humano nacido dentro de una manada de hombres lobos. El padre de Derek tenía en su lado derecho el tatuaje de la alianza y su madre del lado izquierdo.

Estos símbolos ayudaban a conectar las emociones con la pareja y entender si estaba en peligro, hasta compartir pensamientos, si el lazo se volvía realmente fuerte. Todo dependía de cuanto lograran comprenderse y confiar entre sí.

Derek y Stiles apenas estaban sufriendo los primeros efectos, por lo que ellos no sabían muy bien cómo controlar lo que sentían. Para evitar confundirse por las emociones que compartían, siempre trataban de controlarse y suprimirlas.

Pero ahora Derek estaba proponiendo vivir juntos, con Mosley; y las emociones de Stiles le estaban empezando a afectar.

—Stiles, tranquilo, iremos despacio…— Derek podía sentir la ansiedad del chico invadiendo cada fibra de su ser, por lo que trató de no dejarse llevar por aquel nerviosismo —…Tal y como acordamos, y ya verás que todo saldrá bien—

—Yo… No lo sé… Tal vez sea lo mejor… Pero hablaré con papá— Stiles parecía estar tratando de tranquilizarse, respirando tras armar cada frase que salía de sus labios. Sintiéndose un poco más relajado, le dedicó una mirada molesta a Derek —No vuelvas a darme otro de estos sustos, no creo poder soportar más emociones—

—Eres una bola errática de nervios andante ¿Por qué trataría de asustarte?— Derek se dio cuenta que metió la pata, pero ya había abierto la boca. Stiles le miró ofendido, y después de asegurar a Mosley en su silla especial, se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto de la camioneta, sin dirigirle la palabra al hombre lobo hasta que llegaron a su casa.

(…)

Más allá de todas las cosas extrañas que me han sucedido, era gracioso como mis sentidos se embotan cuando mi pequeño cuerpo humano exige combustible y descanso. De todos modos, comer ha sido una experiencia un poco inocua para mí al principio, ya que la formulas y los brebajes que Stiles me daba, me parecían muy aburridos.

Pero eso cambio con el puré de manzana ¿Por qué nunca había probado algo así?  

No podía creer lo placentero que era comer algo realmente delicioso. Siendo un espíritu maligno, los placeres humanos como el sabor, la textura, el color y olor me resultaban ajenos, pero eso cambió mucho cuando me convertí en un infante. Aquel impulso por devorar cada cucharada de puré de manzana que se me presentaba era molesto, porque se supone que este tipo de cosas no deberían agradarme. La comida de por sí, no poseía energías negativas y por lo tanto, es inútil para mí…

¡Pero estaba muy bueno! Era más dulce que la leche y la formula, y más interesante de palatar con mi lengua, por su consistencia.

Stiles se veía muy complacido al notar que me había gustado la papilla que había preparado. Tardó media hora en hacerla, alegando que la consistencia no era perfecta, pero finalmente pude disfrutarla. De todos modos, estoy muy curioso y a la vez, preocupado ¿Por qué la comida sabía tan bien? ¿Habrá otras cosas que me gustaran sentir al probarlas?

Al parecer, los hábitos que hacen bien al cuerpo humano, me hacen sentir bien, y con más energía. Era algo que Jorogumo había dicho, sobre tratar de ser feliz y dejar mi pasado atrás. El ajuste es impresionante, creo que siempre me sentiré atraído por alimentarme del caos y la desesperación de los demás. Sin embargo, esta sensación era muy revitalizante, al igual que el patio de Feng shui de Kira.

—¿Le gustó?— Derek parecía estar expectante de lo que hacía, pero en mi opinión, era que Stiles estaba siendo un poco frío con él. Me importaba muy poco lo que haya pasado entre ellos, porque eso se traduce en más atención para mí.

—Claro que le gustó, soy un buen cocinero Derek— El chico parecía orgulloso de su logro, a pesar del desastre que había armado en la concina. Me voy a entretener mucho viendo a Derek limpiando lo que Stiles ha ensuciado, solo porque quiere hacer la pases con él. Las relaciones son interesantes en cierto aspecto, pero se ve muy problemático, y no creo que me sea útil estar en una.

Ya estaba lleno, y tenía sueño. Creo que los parpados comenzaron a pesarme después de que Stiles me limpio el rostro y me hizo eructar (No entiendo este ritual de los golpecitos en la espalda esperando que libere gases ¿Es necesario que esté pendiente de cada cambio que haga mi cuerpo? Los humanos son extraños)

No pude seguir reflexionando sobre lo extraña que ha vuelto mi existencia, estaba agotado, y con el estomago lleno de puré de manzana. Para mi decepción, me quede dormido profundamente, sin ofrecer mayor resistencia… Que patético.

(…)

—¿Sigues enojado?— Preguntó con cautela Derek, mientras ve a Stiles depositando al bebé en su cuna. Mosley era hasta lindo mientras estaba dormido, pensaba el lobo. El pequeño no estaba frunciendo el ceño o llorando para demostrar su indignación.

—No estaba enojado, solo un poco molesto— Stiles se dio cuenta que se había olvidado porque estaba molesto con Derek en primer lugar. Supuso que no debía ser importante.

—Es lo mismo Stiles…— El hombre lobo quería insistir con aquel asunto, pero Stiles no le veía el punto. Cambio el tema, esperando que Derek no quisiera dar vueltas en lo mismo.

—Ya hablé con papá, y aunque él no está de acuerdo que nos mudemos juntos…— Stiles comienza hablar con cierta calma, evaluando con cuidado la expresión de decepción de Derek. El hombre lobo realmente quería que el sheriff Stilinski confíe en él —…Entendió que podría correr peligro de nuevo si no tomamos precauciones con Mosley… Eso es bueno ¿Sabes? No quiero que le pase algo malo por mi culpa—

—Sabes muy bien que esto no es tu culpa— Protestó Derek, indignado de que Stiles siguiera persiguiéndose por lo mismo.

—Nogitsune… Mosley es más que mi responsabilidad, no solo porque nadie más se haya atrevido a cuidarlo, sino porque sé perfectamente que pude haberlo detenido en su momento y… simplemente no quise— Stiles miró sus manos por unos momentos, recordando cuantas veces pudo haber detenido aquella locura y simplemente, dejo que pasara.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Derek no sabía si quería escucharlo, solo preguntó por cortesía. Stiles solía atacarse a sí mismo, apenas le daban la oportunidad, y eso le molestaba mucho.

—Estaba tan enojado con Scott, con mi padre, con todo el mundo… Yo tan solo quería… Creo que ni siquiera sé lo que realmente quería— Stiles pasó sus manos por su rostro, sin saber que decir al fin al cabo. Derek parecía estar enojado por su actitud, pero le resto importancia —No soy una buena persona—

—No voy a ser hipócrita contigo, porque también he fallado, y dudo ser un ejemplo de decencia— Derek toma la mano de Stiles, tratando de atraerlo hacia él para abrazarlo. Stiles se sorprendió tanto que no demostró resistencia alguna —Pero no tienes que cargar con todo tu solo ¿Me entiendes? Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte—

—Pero… ¿Qué tal si hago algo mal? ¿Qué tal si algo malo le pasa a Mosley y vuelve a ser Nogitsune? ¿Qué pasará si fallo en esto también?— Stiles no quería imaginarse al zorro malicioso, usando el cuerpo de aquel niño para cometer atrocidades. El chico se encogió ligeramente, y se pego más al cuerpo de Derek en busca de confort. El lobo sintió como su corazón se llenaba de un calor, el cual creía haber olvidado… Desde Paige que no había vuelto a sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Derek besó con suavidad la sien de Stiles, y luego su mejilla derecha. Le murmuró con suavidad un _“todo va estar bien, no vas a fallar, no vamos a fallar”_ , y al ver que el chico asintió levemente, le beso la comisura de la boca.

Stiles se estremeció por un momento, y trató de apartarse. Miró a Derek con algo de confusión, tratando de dilucidar a donde iba todo aquel asunto. Ambos estaban consientes de la diferencia de edad que había entre los dos, y lo mal que estaba llevar aquella situación un poco más allá.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Stiles, era aquel deseo oscuro, relacionado con Derek, que lo motivó a darle el control total a Nogitsune. No estaba seguro si iba a poder perdonárselo algún día, y no sabía si iba a poder dejar de relacionar al hombre lobo con algo prohibido.

—No vamos a forzarlo— Murmuró preocupado Derek, al darse cuenta como el rostro de Stiles envejecía delante de él, luciendo cansado y frustrado.  

—Empacaré mis cosas y las de Mosley— Stiles se apartó por completo de Derek, mirándolo con seriedad. Era increíble lo complicado que era para el chico aceptar sus sentimientos por el joven Hale —Nos vamos mañana temprano—

Derek asintió, y vio salir a Stiles de la habitación. No sabía si la idea de mudarse solos iba a ser buena, pero él necesitaba un poco más de libertad para vigilar a Mosley, y mejorar su relación sentimental con el chico hiperactivo.

El cosquilleo que le provocó la piel de Stiles en sus labios, hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Derek durante largo tiempo. Cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de escuchar el corazón del chico hiperactivo, el de Mosley, y finalmente comprendió porque estaba tratando tan fuerte en estar junto a ellos dos.

Estaba formando una familia, su propia familia, y sorprendentemente, no estaba asustado por esto.

¿Algún día Stiles sentirá lo mismo que él?

(…)

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A 1: El capitulo fue algo lento y flojo, y creo que los próximos serán parecidos, solo que un poco más domésticos. Espero que no les moleste, pero tratare en centrarme más en la crianza de Mosley y algo en la relación de Derek y Stiles.
> 
> N/A 2: No tengo excusas para el retraso, mi adicción a Pokemon me ha jugado en contra y no he hecho nada al respecto. Me he bajado Esmeralda y Verde Hoja para jugar en estos meses, así que todo este tiempo he estado criando Pikachus y Haunters, y no escribiendo fics… En pocas palabras ¡Soy una terrible persona!
> 
> Sepan disculpar :s


	11. Stiles (de mala gana) regresa a la escuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles vuelve a la escuela, los problemas pululan en el ambiente y él parece ser el único que puede ver un raro patrón.

—¿Tienes suficientes pañales?—

—Si Stiles, compramos ayer ¿Te acuerdas?— Derek evita rodar los ojos ante la pregunta de su ansiosa y nerviosa pareja. El chico no parecía convencido y revisa compulsivamente todos los suministros de la casa.

Todo parecía estar en orden, pero Stiles no se tranquilizó. Revisó por última vez su mochila de mensajero, asegurándose de llevar su teléfono celular con baterías de repuesto y un celular descartable para emergencias, que escondió dentro del bolsillo interno de su camisa, por si perdía el primero.

—Si Mo no quiere tomar su fórmula, trata de darle un poco de puré de manzana para abrirle el apetito— Stiles estaba preocupado por el plan de Derek. No le gustaba nada esto de irse, sin despedirse de Mosley. Esperaba que el pequeño no creyera que lo había abandonado, pero supuso que ya debía acostumbrarse a que uno de ellos dos iba estar ausente de vez en cuando. Cualquiera de los dos iba a estar trabajando o estudiando, y tendrían que turnarse para cuidarlo.

—Si Stiles— Derek trató de no exasperarse. Stiles era un joven muy responsable, pero esto ya rayaba a lo obsesivo. Si seguía así, no iba a poder concentrarse en sus estudios y solo iría a la escuela a perder el tiempo.

—No te olvides que a las dos de la tarde le toca su siesta, y trata de que no se duerma antes—

—Lo tengo cubierto, no soy una niñera calificada, pero no dejaré que el Mosley incendie  _nuestro_  apartamento— Derek trato de aligerar el ambiente, pero Stiles seguía sumido en su ansiedad, tal así que no presto atención al "nosotros" que el hombre lobo había remarcado en su frase.

—Es demasiado pequeño para los ruidos fuertes y la televisión, así que…—

—Stiles, no tenemos televisión— Derek miró con desgana al chico que parecía no querer irse de su departamento, ni física ni mentalmente. Esto no era sano para él, por más loable que sea su compromiso de cuidar de un pequeño como Mosley —¿Estás seguro de que quieres regresar a la escuela?—

—Bueno… Ya no puedo faltar más, tengo muchos trabajos pendientes y los exámenes para la universidad estatal se aproximan— Stiles se rascó la nuca con una expresión de preocupación. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, le esperaba un montón de trabajo. Iba a tener que desarrollar sus habilidades de multitarea si quería ponerse.

—Entonces, vete de una vez— Derek jamás pensó que tendría que decir esto, pero Stiles se obsesionaba demasiado. Esperaba no tener que sacarlo a la fuerza de allí, porque el chico realmente necesitaba tener un poco de vida fuera de aquel departamento.

De solo pensar en lo joven que es Stiles, y lo que estaría haciendo en su situación y a su edad, Derek no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso de ser su pareja.

—Pero…— El adolescente no parecía estar enfadado con él, solo preocupado.

—Vamos a estar bien, ve y trata de llegar temprano a tus clases— Derek busco el libro de algebra que el chico había dejado en el aparador de la cocina, y se lo entregó con una mirada vehemente —Solo concéntrate en lo que puedes hacer en el momento ¿De acuerdo?—

—Seh, escuela, estudio y trabajos… Enterado— Stiles parecía estar de acuerdo con Derek, pero seguía dudando en abandonar aquel sitio. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y no sabía explicarlo claramente —¿Revisaste las salidas de emergencia?—

—Y también el ducto que va a las calderas— Derek desvió la vista al aparador, lleno de baratijas y libros, que parecía ocultar un pasaje secreto, camuflándose fácilmente en aquel ambiente.

—Ya sabes el plan, mínima sensación de peligro, tomas a Mosley y escapas— Stiles no quería saber nada de peleas, ni enfrentamientos con kanimas, alfas y otros bichos raros, no mientras él no esté presente. Estaba seguro de que Derek no era de los que peleaban por orgullo o para demostrar que es el más macho, pero quería estar seguro de que estaban en la misma sintonía.

Derek por su parte, asintió levemente, y tomó la mano derecha de Stiles, para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco. El chico no reaccionó mal al contacto, y dejó que el hombre le rodeara suavemente en un confortable abrazo. No se había dado cuenta que estaba temblando por los nervios, hasta que el lobo se lo remarcó con tacto.

Para su horror, Stiles estaba hecho un desastre. Sino trataba de controlarse, de seguro iba sufrir un ataque de pánico.

El hombre lobo le restó importancia los nervios de su pareja, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con su mano para calmarlo. Le beso suavemente la mejilla derecha y le murmuró al oído "todo va estar bien, tranquilo", que por suerte terminó relajándolo por completo. Stiles se sentía mejor, el temblor y la ansiedad parecían disolverse en su interior, a medida que Derek le proporcionaba confort. No se creía capaz de poder apartarse de su lado, hasta que recordó algo desagradable, oculto de forma sutil muy en el fondo de su mente.

_Él no merecía esto. No merecía ser reconfortado, no después de todo lo que hizo._

Una sensación desagradable se deposito en el fondo del estómago de Stiles, y se estremeció por completo. Se separó de Derek, sujetando sus brazos para apartarlos de él, con bastante fuerza (Tal vez más de la necesaria) y le dedicó una mirada llena de tristeza.

Era difícil para Derek verlo a la cara. Stiles lucía como un hombre abatido, renunciando a algo que ama con todo su corazón. Sabía muy bien cómo se sentía el joven en ese momento, por aquel dolor sordo que percibía en su interior, gracias a la conexión que compartían.

El hombre lobo se dio cuenta de que Stiles no podía expresar sus emociones con total libertad. No quería presionarlo, ni criticarlo, pero sentía que algo no iba bien con él. Era como si una fuerza de origen desconocido estuviera atando al chico, algo oscuro que no debería estar en su interior ¿Pero que era?

—Lo siento, sabes que no eres tu ¿Verdad?— Stiles noto horrorizado la desagradable reacción que tuvo para Derek ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptar que le quería y expresar lo que sentía?

Él estaba enamorado de Derek, no podía evitarlo, y no quería tampoco. A su lado se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo, que en algunas ocasiones creía que podía superar las cosas horribles que había dicho y hecho. Pero sabía que a diferencia de aquel hombre, él ya no estaba bien… Nogitsune abuso de su mente y cuerpo, y la culpa que sentía por no haber hecho nada para detenerlo, consumía cada sensación de felicidad que había en su vida.

—Lo sé, está bien, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo— El lobo conservó la calma, para evitar preocupar más a Stiles. Tan solo quería que se sintiera tranquilo y feliz.

El adolescente sintió algo cálido en su interior al darse cuenta que Derek estaba siendo sincero y paciente con él. Iba a esperarlo, hasta que alcance la mayoría de edad (que por suerte solo faltaban un par de meses). Iba a esperarlo, a pesar de lo extraño y desequilibrado que se volvía día a día. Era probable que con el paso de los años empeore… Al igual que su madre.

Stiles recordó vagamente haber discutido con su progenitora, cuando estaba enferma, enfadado porque no podía ir con él al día de campo en la escuela. Estaba enojado porque iba a ser el único niño sin sus padres allí, y creía que iban a burlarse de él. Recordó decirle cosas horribles, cosas de las que nunca pudo disculparse, porque después de unas pocas horas de aquella desafortunada discusión, ella murió.

 _"Lo único que nosotros dos no tenemos, es tiempo que perder"_  Pensó Stiles.

El adolescente se acercó a Derek con decisión, y beso suavemente sus labios. El hombre lobo se sorprendió al principio, pero pronto comenzó a corresponder, tomando con cuidado el cuello del joven y acariciando con suavidad su cabello.

Stiles rompió aquel beso, el primero que le daba a alguien que quería, por su propia voluntad. La sensación fue demasiado agradable, y deseaba repetirla de nuevo.

—Lo solucionaré, te lo prometo— Stiles apenas se dio cuenta que dijo esto. Estaba en piloto automático, tratando de recuperar la poca compostura que le quedaba. Sin duda quería hacer algo más que besar con pasión a Derek.

Por su parte, Derek no pudo evitar sonreírse al verlo salir por el pasillo, caminando de forma desgarbada, y girando para saludarle con un ademán de su mano, antes de bajar por la escalera. No era una simple atracción la que sentía por aquel extraño muchacho, estaba terriblemente enamorado, y eso le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho. Sea lo que sea que no le permitía a Stiles expresar sus emociones, estaba comenzando a molestarlo.

Pero tenía que confiar en que solucionaría el problema que le aquejaba, cualquiera sea este.

Derek no pudo seguir preocupado por Stiles, porque Mosley finalmente se dio cuenta que el chico hiperactivo había partido y comenzó a berrinchar a todo pulmón. El hombre lobo entró al departamento para intentar tranquilizar al pequeño, y augurando un largo día.

(…)

Indignado (Creo que esa es la palabra adecuada para definir esta sensación que tengo)

Estoy completamente indignado, no puedo creer que intentaran engañarme de esta forma. Hace días que Stiles estaba actuando raro, hablando de su escuela y sus mugrosos exámenes. Ahora entiendo que se traía entre manos y no me sorprende que no esté en casa.

Me molesta mucho que me haya dejado para encerrarse en aquel centro de adiestramiento para simios sin pelos, reproduciendo la misma masa de trabajadores y esclavos del consumo, que hasta el día de hoy, sostienen la decadente y pútrida sociedad humana.

Me da asco solo pensar que Stiles este intentado formar parte de una farsa como esa, pero supongo que es inevitable, el pobre no debe conocer nada mejor. Tal vez debería perdonarlo, pero no voy aceptar que intenten engañarme.

Seré humano, seré pequeño, suave y adorable, pero sigo siendo un embaucador, y una cosa que desprecio es que intenten pasarse de listo a mis expensas. Así que le hare la mañana imposible a Derek para que lamente haber dejado ir a Stiles.

Llorar y gritar como si estuvieran haciéndome daño es agotador, pero el hombre lobo parecía estar demasiado pendiente en tratar de tranquilizarme. Era algo loable de su parte, y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en cuidarme, pero yo necesitaba hacerle entender mi punto.

—¡Mosley! Tan solo…— Derek rechino los dientes, sacando lo que parecían ser chispas de sus colmillos. Estaba intentando darme de comer por segunda vez y yo había logrado arrojar mi biberón al suelo, rompiéndolo a la mitad —…Come algo, no puedes seguir enfadado solo porque Stiles no está aquí—

No es por eso que estoy enojado, pero Derek estaba bastante cerca de comprender mi situación. El joven suspiró, para mi sorpresa. No creía que el señor "todo lo puedo" Hale, fuera de los que se dieran por vencidos, pero supongo que hay una primera vez para todo.

_"Por alguna razón siento vergüenza ajena. Stiles estaría muy decepcionado de ti, Derek"_

— Supongo que me has vencido Mo, creo que no puedo cuidarte adecuadamente sin Stiles cerca—

Me parece raro que diga eso ¿Aceptó su humillante derrota con tanta facilidad? Me chupo el dedo, pero creo que está tratando de tomarme el pelo ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer realmente?

—Así que lo llamaré y le diré que su pequeño retoño no se comporta, de seguro entenderá que no podrá cuidarte solo y tendremos que contratar una niñera…—

No. Ni de broma. Ninguna humana me va a tocar con sus asquerosas manos. Antes prefiero la muerte.

—…Llamaremos a la que tenga más experiencia, de seguro que será bastante estrictita y estará pendiente de ti, hasta cuando estés durmiendo—

Ya entendí, me portare bien, pero niñera no. No quiero que una humana pegajosa me este mirando de forma espeluznante mientras duermo, de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar.

Extendí desesperadamente mis pequeñas manos hacia Derek y trate de decirle que ya no estaba enojado, y que iba a portarme bien. Este me dedica una mirada desconcertada.

—Sabes que no estoy bromeando Mo, tengo el dinero suficiente para contratar una buena niñera y no dudaré en hacerlo si es necesario—

Me lleva. Este tipo realmente esta preocupado por mi. Tal vez me excedí un poco… Bueno, demasiado ¡Voy a portarme bien! Nada de extraños en casa y mucho menos mientras Stiles no esta ¡Los humanos no son confiables! ¡Acaso no ves lo que le han hecho al mundo en este ultimo siglo!

Derek me miro con algo de expectativa, y me levanto en sus brazos para llevarme al baño. Con cuidado, me limpio y aprovecho a bañarme, para cambiarme el pañal y vestirme. Me sentí mejor, y un poco más hambriento que antes.

Gimotee un poco, porque realmente tenía hambre y me arrepentía de haber arrojado la leche al suelo. Mientras tanto, Derek me sentó en la silla alta de la cocina y abrió la heladera para sacar jugo de manzana. El aroma de aquel líquido me hizo feliz, me gusta mucho el olor de las manzanas.

Me dio un poco del jugo en mi biberón de repuesto y lo bebí gustoso. Estaba bueno, y quería tomarlo todo. Pero solo me permitió un trago.

—Ya veo que mejoro tu apetito, no es puré de manzana pero parece que también funciona— Derek dejó al otro lado el biberón con el delicioso jugo de manzana. Completamente en desacuerdo con esto, extendí mi mano hacia este, pero resultó ser inútil. Estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo.

_"Creo que debo ver a través de la decepción y aceptar que uno no siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Ser humano, en ese sentido, apesta"_

—Ahora vamos a intentar con la formula de nuevo, y esta vez no tires el biberón—

Aún estoy enfadado por no tener a Stiles y mi jugo de manzana, pero Derek ha ganado está disputa. Deje que me alimentara con la formula, mezclada con un poco de leche entera, y me sentí un poco mejor. No era tan dulce como el jugo de manzana, pero no me resultaba desagradable.

Al poco tiempo de terminar mi biberón, me sentí pesado y con sueño. Derek no se atrevió a dejarme solo mientras mis ojos se cerraban. Me murmuraba con suavidad "Voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo. No voy a dejarte, tranquilo pequeño"

Y me lo creo.

Desde entonces, Derek vigila mis sueños, aun cuando no está conmigo físicamente. Donde quiera que esté, sé que él siempre me cuidará.

(…)

Los dedos inquietos de Stiles jugaban con la costura que sobresalía de la rodilla de sus jeans azul oscuro, mientras escuchaba al entrenador y profesor de economía Bobby Finstock, explicarle que era casi imposible que mejore su promedio en lo que resta de ese trimestre, si no consigue sobresalientes en todos los exámenes de la semana entrante. El chico entornó los ojos con algo de molestia. No se había dado cuenta que estaba tan ajustados con sus notas, pero supuso que al estar controlado por Nogitsune, no podía concentrarse al cien por ciento en sus estudios.

 _"En mi vida he obtenido una D. Ni siquiera cuando dejaba de tomar mis medicinas para la ansiedad"_  Stiles pensaba con cierta molestia  _"Creo que me lo merezco por pensar que tenía todo bajo control"_

Sin embrago, algo positivo sacó luego de aquel asunto de estar a punto de volverse loco y morir por una falla en su sistema nervioso central. No había necesitado tomar sus medicinas para la ansiedad desde que Nogitsune abandonó su cuerpo. Supuso que debía ser un efecto secundario al estar poseído, y se preguntaba vagamente que otras cosas más podía hacer.

Se sentía muy tentado en forzarse nuevamente a crear barreras con ceniza de montaña, pero decidió dejar eso de lado cuando comenzó a criar a Mosley junto con Derek. Si no fuera por ellos dos, tal vez hubiera seguido por otro camino… Un tanto dudoso…

Al volver al mundo real, se dio cuenta que el entrenador Finstock ahora estaba despotricando sobre lo irresponsables que son los adolescentes a la hora de practicar relaciones sexuales, y de que no entendía porque la madre de su hijo (Al parecer, estaban hablando de Mosley ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese tema?) no podía ser encontrada.

Stiles suspiró, un poco irritado, y comentó con cierto cinismo sobre lo que sucedía en la mayoría de las situaciones por la que estaba transitando. Una familia de buena posición económica, no desea problemas con hijos concebidos fuera del matrimonio, y sin duda estas tenían formas muy desagradables de evadir aquellos "errores" que cometían sus miembros más jóvenes.

A Stiles no le costó trabajo mentir sobre esto. Su padre tenía coloridas historias sobre chicas que escapaban de sus casas con sus hijos recién nacidos, para darlos en adopción a espaldas del padre, y otras tantas de familias que apañan ante la ley a los adolescentes, para hacerse cargo de aquello de forma más desagradable.

El entrenador asiente, y da el tema por cerrado, ya que no deseaba oír más de aquellas turbias historias. Terminó dando a entender que no consideraba a Stiles lo suficientemente apto para determinar el paradero de la chica que dejo embarazada, y abandonó el bebé en la puerta de su hogar.

—Espero que esto te enseñe a usar condón chico, y mantener las dos cabezas frías antes de volver a tener una relación sexual— Le reprende el profesor con aire autoritario, enarcando sus cejas de forma extraña.

—Créame que con lo sucedido, ya paso de las chicas, entrenador— Stiles no creía que fuera el momento de revelarle directamente a su profesor que prefería los hombres, pero decidió dejarlo a su interpretación.

—¡Tks! Nadie te pide que te conviertas en un monje tibetano Stilisnki, pero trata de tener cuidado la próxima vez— El hombre le mira con atención, mientras Stiles pensaba divertido que no había querido entender su indirecta —¿Cómo vas con el niño?—

—Muy bien, lo estoy cuidando con ayuda de mi padre y… un amigo— Stiles murmuró lo último, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. No entendía porque le avergonzaba hablar de Derek delante de otras personas, había muchas cosas en las que debía mejorar.

—Es bueno saber que estas ocupándote de eso. Bien, le daré los trabajos que debe y las fechas de los exámenes, pero tendrá que correr y estudiar como un loco, si me entiende—

— ¿Qué tiene que ver correr con estudiar?— Stiles pregunta distraídamente mientras revisaba los papeles que le había entregado el profesor. Finstock le miró con algo de exasperación.

—Espero que sea tan asertivo en su examen trimestral de lengua inglesa, Stilinski—

—No se preocupe señor, estaré más que preparado— Dijo Stiles mientras salía huyendo de la oficina del profesor, para así evitarse otra bronca.

(…)

Al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, el mundo de Stiles se sentía surrealista. Después de cuidar de Mosley y estar pegado a Derek todo el día, durante una semana y media, estar solo en aquel lugar le hacía sentirse como un extraño en aquel lugar.

Nadie allí lo conocía realmente, y los que sí, trataban de ignorarlo.

Extrañaba mucho a su pequeña familia y eso que solo habían pasado unas tres horas lejos de los dos ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Mo estaría comportándose bien? ¿Derek habrá dejado de gruñir tanto? ¿Acaso lo extrañaban?

De seguro no, es decir, solo pasaron tres horas…

Revisó la hoja con todos los horarios de sus clases extras, sus trabajos pendientes y los exámenes que debía presentar. Era mucho trabajo, y un estudiante promedio no podría con todo en tan poco tiempo. Supuso que tendría que encontrar la forma de apañárselas para resolver aquella situación.

Stiles estaba decidió a mejorar su promedio. No quería perder el tiempo en la escuela de verano. Mosley aun era muy pequeño y necesitaba de muchos cuidados, y no podía darse el lujo de dejar a Derek solo, con aquel trabajo.

Necesitaba libros, apuntes y a Lydia… y de seguro un sixpack de bebidas energéticas. No creía que durmiera más de 3 horas al día en la próxima semana.

—¿Stiles?— Scott le miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo, y se abalanzó hacia él. El chico hiperactivo se le quedo mirando como si fuera un extraño, pero despabiló al reconocerlo —Es bueno verte en la escuela ¿Cómo van las cosas?—

Stiles no iba a repetir lo que Derek refunfuñaba por las noches cuando creía que no podía oírlo. Nogitsune era un asunto que el alfa local debía ocuparse, cosa que Scott ni se molestó en prestar su ayuda o servicios a la comunidad sobrenatural local.

Una mierda el puto "equilibrio"… Aún así, Deaton sigue insistiendo que su amigo es el Verdadero Alfa.

—Está yendo bien, por suerte Mosley está sano y salvo— Stiles sonríe con un poco de vehemencia. Pronto iba a cumplir un mes, y el pequeño parecía hacerse más fuerte cada día.

—Ya veo…— Scott se rascó el cuello con algo de duda, pero trato de ser considerado y cambiar el tema —Y ¿Cuándo volverás a jugar lacrosse?—

—No creo que pueda volver esta temporada, debo cuidar de Mo y estudiar, necesito ponerme al día con la escuela—

Scott frunció el ceño con algo de desconfianza. Stiles trató de no rodar los ojos por la exasperación. Esperaba que su amigo no creyera que estaba enloqueciendo de nuevo. Estaba bien, solo que estaba priorizando otras cosas.

Además de su relación con Derek, y la crianza de Mosley.

—Fui a tu casa el otro día y tu padre me dijo que te fuiste a vivir con Derek— Scott sonaba preocupado, pero de seguro que el Sheriff no le dijo nada en contra de su decisión, porque la situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligrosa. De todos modos, cada vez que podía, su padre los visitaba a ambos en el departamento y jugaba con el pequeño Mosley. De seguro, iba pasar mientras estaba en la escuela, para ayudar a Derek un poco.

—Hemos tenido encuentros cercanos del tipo "sobrenatural", y tuve que mudarme de la casa, por el bien de papá y los vecinos— A Stiles no le importaban los vecinos, pero de seguro eso alarmaría a Scott y dejaría el tema zanjado.

—Supongo que sí— El chico parece serio de repente, como si estuviera contemplando la posibilidad de que debía haberse ocupado de aquel asunto —Te darás cuenta si Nogitsune recupera sus poderes ¿no?—

Stiles no sabía bien porque, pero aquel comentario le lleno de rabia. Sin darse cuenta, hace rechinar sus dientes, recordándose a sí mismo que golpear la cara de Scott no le servirá de nada.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado— Y decide irse, dejando a su amigo atrás.

(…)

Stiles llego al final del pasillo sin darse cuenta, y quedo frente a la tabla de anuncios de la escuela. Esta se encontraba cargada de anuncios de chicos desaparecidos, muy parecidos a los de Boyd y Erica cuando habían sido capturados por la manada de alfas (Aquel oscuro recuerdo le ayudo bastante en comenzar a buscar una explicación aquella situación). Niños pequeños y adolescentes que asistían al colegio aparecían allí, en total eran unos cinco, y no era una buena señal.

¿Habría otro  _Darach_  en la ciudad? ¿Jennifer aún se encontraba con vida?

Stiles no quería ni creérselo, entra al aula y mira a su alrededor. El asiento que ocupaba junto a Scott estaba siendo usado por Kira. Eso le iba ahorrar muchos problemas en decidirse, porque le agradaba Kira y no quería estar cerca de su amigo.

Se sienta junto a Lydia, la cual le dedicó una mirada curiosa. Ella quería averiguar qué había pasado con Mosley. Y porque él, a la edad de 17 años, había decidido vivir con un hombre mayor, lejos de su padre, cuidando de un bebe que no llegaba al mes de edad.

Desde el punto de vista de una persona corriente, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal en algunos sentidos, pero cuando estás siendo acosado por seres sobrenaturales realmente poderosos, tienes que tomar medidas poco corrientes.

Stiles y su padre no tenían problemas en adaptarse, y a Derek últimamente parecía resbalarle lo que la gente piense de él… Muy zen de su parte, debía admitirlo, pero no les ayudaba con la imagen que estaban proyectando a sus amigos y familiares.

Después de la escuela iba a hablar con su papá, tal vez pueda hablarle de las personas desaparecidas… Algo no andaba bien en Beacon Hills…

—¡Stiles!— Lydia rechina los dientes al hablar y le mira con algo de molestia —Te estoy hablando hace media hora—

—No, solo fueron unos dos minutos ¡Auch!— La chica le pellizca el brazo de Stiles para llamar su atención.

—Algo te preocupa, y no es Mosley o Derek—

—Hay algo raro en la ciudad ¿Lo sientes?— Stiles estaba preocupado, y Lydia parecía saber algo al respecto.

—No lo siento,  ** _hay_** algo raro en la ciudad y está repartiendo panfletos— Lydia le pasa un panfleto con un símbolo extraño que parecía ser un ojo atravesado por una cruz egipcia. El folleto rezaba "Los herederos de Nemeton" y prometía la salvación del mundo como lo conocemos.

 _"Mierda, tiene que ser una broma"_  Pensó Stiles.

—Sep, es lo que estas pensando— Lydia chasquea la lengua mientras sube sus perfectas cejas, haciendo una expresión de entendida —Tenemos una nueva secta en la ciudad—

—Mierda— Stiles revisa la información de aquel condenado papel, pero para su horror, todo era propaganda sin sentido, de una sociedad religioso en busca de almas desesperadas —Esto no es bueno—

—Claro que no, comenzaron hace unas semanas atrás y ahora han tapizado toda la ciudad con su basura pseudoreligiosa— Protesta la chica, con indignación.

Ya de por si Lydia odiaba las religiones, lo que proponían no entraba en su mundo de lógica, algoritmos y termodinámica. Stiles suponía que una secta no merecía su atención, pero si la aparición de esos sujetos y la desaparición de los niños adolescentes estaban relacionadas, estaban bien jodidos.

—¿Scott dijo algo al respecto? ¿Cómo está tratando la situación?—

—¿A qué te refieres?— Lydia no parecía entender su pregunta. Stiles trató de explicarse, con suma paciencia.

—Lydia estos sujetos hablan en nombre de Nemeton, como si fuera una especie de dios al que puede convocar, y están tratando de convencer a la gente que los sigan a un camino de "salvación, arco iris y  _hot dogs_ "—

—Scott dijo que no hacen daño, y comprobó que todos ellos son humanos, no hay de qué preocuparse…—

Stiles no creía que ignorar a esos sujetos solo porque eran humanos sea una buena idea, y dudaba mucho que sea algo bueno para los seres sobrenaturales. Recordó sin querer, el jardín de feng shui de Kira y la energía negativa que estaba corriendo por la ciudad, la cual incomodaba a los kitsune.

Si quería averiguar más, iba a tener que investigar por su cuenta. Pero primero iba a llamar a Derek para saludarlo y preguntar por Mo. No iba a llegar a casa temprano, y de solo pensarlo, ya los extrañaba a ambos.

(…)

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Me tome vacaciones y por eso no he publicado nada hasta ahora. Bueno, uno a veces debe salir a tomar aire, ¡Y volví con energías renovadas!


	12. El padre (convenientemente) secuestrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lastimosamente no hay mucho de Mosley en este capitulo, solo Stiles siendo empujado hasta el limite, para ver cuanto puede aguantar sin volverse loco, y un OC nuevo, importante para la continuación de este fic. 
> 
> Nada importante, ya saben, un montón de gente glorificando un tocón de madera y exceso de violencia... lo normal en Beacon Hills.

Al abrir los ojos, Stiles se dio cuenta que apenas podía ver lo que había a su alrededor, debido a la oscuridad que lo asediaba. No tardó mucho en sentir el aroma a humedad y encierro, mezclado con un fuerte hedor a orina y desechos.

Sus ojos picaron por un momento, mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a aquella desagradable sensación. Levantó su cabeza del suelo, y sintió un terrible mareo. Mientras pensaba que tenía que tomárselo con calma, un líquido cálido descendió desde su mejilla hasta sus labios. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió un sabor metálico en su boca.

Tocó con sus dedos el bulto que se había formado en su cara, que de seguro iba a dolerle más tarde, y sintió algo pegajoso entre sus dedos. Era sangre. Tenía una cortada en la mejilla por un terrible golpe que le había dejado inconsciente.

¿Qué había pasado después de desmayarse? ¡Parecía que solo hace unos momentos estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela! Si tan solo pudiera recordar que sucedió después…

—Despertaste—

Stiles levantó la vista, que se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad, y el chasquido de un encendedor a gas se escucho en aquel silencioso lugar. La voz que llamó su atención le pertenecía a una niña de cabello rizado y piel bronceada. Sus ojos color azabache le miraron con frialdad, no propia de una pequeña de solo ocho años de edad.

Noto que estaba insanamente delgada, mucho más de lo normal. De seguro estaba desnutrida. Vestía unos pescadores que parecían estar manchados de tierra y grasa, y una camisa vieja, llena de agujeros. Sus delgados dedos sostenían un encendedor de un tamaño considerable y la llama que emitía, crispaba las sombras a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde estoy?— Preguntó finalmente Stiles, con una voz un poco débil para su gusto.

—En un lugar oscuro y cerrado ¿Recuerdas como llegaste aquí?— La niña no parecía importarle mucho donde estaba, sino más bien como había llegado allí. De seguro planeaba escapar, y no tardo en interrogar a Stiles para lograrlo —¿Escuchaste algún sonido extraño, como agua corriendo, sirenas o maquinas trabajando? ¿No viste algo que te llamara la atención?—

La niña tenía un acento raro al hablar, como si no estuviera utilizando su lenguaje natal. A Stiles le recordaba un poco a la madre de Scott. Negó levemente al darse cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, y trató de seguir hablando, pero presintió que alguien se les acercaba. La pequeña desvió la mirada hacia atrás, y la luz de su encendedor iluminó a un niño un poco más pequeño de ella.

_—¿Es uno de los hombres malos?—_

Stiles se sorprende al escuchar La criatura hablando en español. Era posible que ambos no sean de Beacon Hills, lo que significaba que podía estar fuera de la ciudad.

 _—No, solo es un inútil—_ Le respondió la niña usando el mismo idioma.

—Hey, entendí eso— Stiles se sintió un poco ofendido y miró a la niña con mala cara. Se perturbo un poco cuando se dio cuenta que ella le miraba de una forma espantosa.

 _—Es un adulto blanco muy débil, pero de todas formas, no te le acerques Nico_ — Cuando la niña termina de decir esto, el más pequeño asiente con cierta obediencia, y se aleja de Stiles con algo de temor.

—No vengas con esas cosas…— Stiles no podía creer que la niña no confiaba en él por ser un caucásico promedio.

—No me malentiendas, realmente pensé que tenías información, pero resultaste ser un inútil, arréglatelas solo—La niña apagó su encendedor y se marcho de allí, utilizando la oscuridad para ocultarse.

Stiles frunció el ceño, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a revisar su ropa en busca de su teléfono celular de emergencia. Se lo habían sacado. Tampoco tenía su billetera, ni las llaves de su auto. Esto solo empeoraba cada vez más y más.

De repente, una potente luz invadió la oscura habitación. Sorprendentemente, Stiles no pudo ver a los niños que le habían encontrado hace poco, por lo que supuso que se habían escondido. Vio a un hombre delgado y alto, entrado por el único acceso que parecía tener aquel sitio. Miró a su alrededor con suma prepotencia, mientras un par de sujetos fuertemente armados se le acercaron lado a lado.

—¿Cuántos niños quedan?— Preguntó el extraño sujeto vestido con una túnica negra con un manto dorado que llegaba al suelo. Tenía una voz chillona y desagradable, Stiles estaba sintiendo nauseas de solo verlo allí.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

—Solo dos— Respondió de repente el guardia, de seguro refiriéndose a la niña del encendedor y a Nico —Los demás han muerto por las heridas del último ritual—

El hombre hizo un sonido extraño, como si gruñera. No parecía feliz con la respuesta del guardia.

—Veo que consiguieron un adolescente— El hombre miró con prepotencia a Stiles, y luego se dirigió a uno de sus compañeros —¿Es virgen?—

—El Darach ha confirmado que lo es, confiamos en su percepción— Respondió el otro guardia, con voz un poco rasposa.

—Perfecto, será un sacrificio poderoso para revivir a Nemeton—

Stiles mordió el interior de su mejilla, haciéndose daño a sí mismo para evitar gritar. Su muerte no iba a revivir a Nemeton, siquiera él sabía si algún día aquel poderoso ser regresaría. Se había secado por completo después de darle aquel cuerpo humano a Nogitsune.

 _"¿Cómo termino metido en estas cosas? Debo averiguar qué está pasando, y escapar de este sitio lo más pronto posible"_  Pensó Stiles mientras miraba con intensidad al sujeto ataviado con aquella ridícula túnica. Pudo distinguir que llevaba un broche con el símbolo de la secta que había estado a punto de investigar al salir de la escuela.

¿Eso significaba que ellos ya tenían en mente secuestrarlo? Tal vez solo era una coincidencia.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡¿Qué piensan hacer con los niños?!— Stiles no duda en llamar la atención de los extraños guardias, y estos le apuntan con sus armas de fuego de calibre considerable ¿Por qué se asustaron tanto? No tenía como defenderse a sí mismo.

Posiblemente, aquellos sujetos no eran profesionales.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen, montón de inútiles? No entienden que este es el sacrificio perfecto— El hombre mira con cierta vehemencia a Stiles, y se inclina hacia él, sonriéndole con sus falsos dientes —Muchacho, vas ayudarnos a crear una nueva era, ya verás—

Stiles abrió la boca para protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Internamente, rogaba que Derek se diera cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba y logre dar con él, porque estaba muy seguro de que si no salía de aquel sitio, de seguro le asesinarían.

(…)

Derek se sentía extremadamente ansioso en aquel momento, tal así que ya había dejado el mensaje número 39 en el móvil de Stiles. Algo malo le había pasado, podía presentirlo, pero por alguna extraña razón, la conexión que compartían se había interrumpido por completo.

Desde que había comenzado su relación con Stiles, jamás se había sentido tan solo, y eso comenzó a desesperarlo.

No entendía que había pasado, pero de algo estaba seguro, debía evitar a toda costa estresar a Mosley. Nogitsune era un ser de naturaleza vengativa, y a juzgar por su apego con Stiles, si llegará a darse cuenta de que algo malo le sucedió, su energía negativa podría aumentar y perjudicar su cuerpo humano.

Derek necesitaba pensar rápido y actuar aún más rápido. Llamar la policía no era opción, las denuncias por desaparición de personas solo eran investigadas al haber pasado las 48 horas, pero aún así, debía hablar con el padre de Stiles.

Llamar al teléfono particular del sheriff le puso muy nervioso, no quería preocuparlo, pero realmente sentía que era su responsabilidad informarle de la situación. Para su sorpresa, John Stilinski parecía estar al tanto de la desaparición de Stiles, ya que le terminó preguntando a Derek cuando fue la última vez que lo había visto.

El hombre lobo sintió que su mundo se desplomaba a medida que contestaba las preguntas del sheriff. No sabía muy bien qué hacer en ese momento, pero salir de aquel departamento y correr por la ciudad en busca de Stiles parecía ser una buena idea. El problema era el pequeño Mosley ¿Lo tendría que dejar solo? ¿Debería llamar a una niñera?

 _—Se nos está acabando el tiempo, y estoy seguro que Stiles debe haberse metido con personas bastantes peligrosas—_ Aquel comentario desconcertó al hombre lobo.

Por alguna extraña razón, el sheriff temía lo peor y Derek no entendía porque, hasta que este le explicó como Stiles se contactó con él antes de desaparecer. En primer lugar, quería hablarle de la escuela, pero sobre todo, quiso pedirle información sobre una secta religiosa que había llegado hace unas semanas atrás a Beacon Hills.

En aquel momento, el sheriff no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Creyó que no haría daño comentarle sobre las quejas de algunos vecinos por los ruidos que provocaban sus rituales, en el edificio que actualmente ocupaba sus seguidores.

A Derek le costaba trabajo creer que Stiles haya sido tan irresponsable de ir, completamente solo, a investigar algo tan extraño. No, estaba seguro de que él no se iría así, sin avisarle o preguntarle por Mosley. Algo no estaba bien aquí e iba averiguar lo que era, a como dé lugar.

—No se preocupe sheriff, yo lo encontraré antes de que amanezca— Derek cortó la comunicación después de despedirse, y se dirigió al cuarto de Mosley. Iba a necesitar dejarlo en algún sitio seguro para que lo cuiden durante la noche, y ya sabía a quién confiárselo.

(…)

A diferencia de Kira (que parecía estar extasiada) Scott apenas podía creer que Derek estuviera en la puerta de su casa, cargando al bebé Nogitsune en una mochila porta bebés, mirándolo como si alguien hubiera muerto trágicamente.

No podía entender porque Kira había accedido, tan fácilmente, a cuidar del pequeño engendro. Para colmo, ese mismo día, él había planeado una cita romántica con ella. La joven kitsune aseguró que esta experiencia sería muy buena para su relación, pero Scott no pensaba lo mismo. Él planeaba tener hijos en un futuro muy, muy lejano.

Derek les explicó la situación con sumo cuidado, pidiendo que guarden la calma en todo momento, para no alterar al niño.

—Stiles podría estar en problemas, así que lo buscaré y lo traeré de regreso, por eso necesito que hagan lo posible por entretener a Mosley— Derek miró la cuna improvisada que había preparado Kira, donde había dejado al niño durmiendo plácidamente —Si se asusta o se da cuenta de que algo malo le paso a Stiles, probablemente sea perjudicial para su salud—

—La energía negativa de Nogitsune podría llegar a lastimar el cuerpo de Mosley-chan— Comentó Kira con seriedad, viendo como Derek asentía conforme.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?— Scott no quería cuidar al niño, en realidad no sabía nada sobre bebés. Stiles nunca pudo convencerlo en hacer aquel taller sobre criar niños, en la secundaria baja.

—Será mejor que te quedes, si Mosley pierde la calma, utiliza tus poderes de alfa para doblegar al Nogitsune— Explicó Derek de mala gana. No le gustaba esa idea, pero era mejor que dejar que Mosley se lastime a sí mismo sin darse cuenta.

Scott iba a protestar, pero Kira parecía estar de acuerdo con aquella idea. Ante el peor escenario, el alfa podría evitar que la rabia del espíritu del zorro consuma la energía del bebé.

—Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarnos— Dijo Kira, mirando con vehemencia a Derek.

El hombre lobo asintió, acarició la cabeza de Mosley en señal de despedida, y salió de la casa de Scott. Subió a su camioneta negra y rápidamente se perdió en la esquina de aquella cuadra.

Scott suspiró con algo de molestia, y de repente sintió un olor extraño que provenía del niño.

—Creo que hay que cambiarle el pañal al niño— Kira no terminó de decir esto, que el pequeño Mosley comenzó a berrinchar con fuerza.

(...)

Stiles dudó en sentarse en el suelo, con miedo de caer sobre todos aquellos desperdicios y heces humanas que le rodeaban, pero sus piernas ya no soportaban más. Busco el lugar más oscuro y menos hediondo de aquel sitio, y finalmente se derrumbó por el cansancio.

Había recorrido aquel recinto por completo. Para su mala suerte, descubrió que los ductos de ventilación estaban reforzados, y las ventanas no daban hacia el exterior. Sin duda, estaba atrapado en un sótano, pero era difícil determinar a qué profundidad y donde se localizaba.

Los pequeños niños mexicanos no intercambiaron palabras con él por un largo rato, aunque la niña de ocho años parecía estar ausente, pensando en vaya saber qué.

Finalmente, pocos minutos antes de que le trajeran su última cena, la niña de nacionalidad mexicana comenzó hablarle a Stiles con un inglés claro y conciso…

—Van a sacrificarte esta misma noche, pero a nosotros van a sacarnos los órganos para ofrecérselos a un estúpido tocón de madera seca—

(Y era espantosamente directa)

Stiles no sabía cómo interpretar lo que estaba diciendo la niña. Era raro que hablara como un adulto, pero se notaba que era demasiado inteligente para alguien de su edad. A pesar de esto, tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón, estaban en peligro mortal y si no trabajaban juntos, ninguno de los tres iba a sobrevivir esa noche.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— Le preguntó Stiles.

—Estuve espiando a los guardias durante todo el día, y parece que están entusiasmados con este asunto— Ella señaló a Stiles con algo de prepotencia —Suponen que tu muerte les bastará para lo que sean que estén planeando con ese tal Nemeton—

—Tenemos que salir de aquí— Realmente no tenía deseos de participar en aquella locura, ni siquiera en presenciarla.

La niña asintió, y luego miró pensativa hacia la puerta reforzada de la prisión. Frunció el ceño levemente y le dedicó una mirada tranquila a Stiles.

—Si nos organizamos y actuamos rápido, podríamos salir de aquí, pero no sé muy bien que nos espera allá afuera, este sitio parece estar debajo de un edificio—

Stiles no quería preguntar como se había enterado de esto, pero supuso que la niña llevaba bastante tiempo en aquel lugar. A juzgar por su cara de cansancio, consumida por la falta de alimentos y sueño, podría haber estado encerrada allí por meses.

—Ahora traerán la cena, no comas ni bebas nada de lo que te sirvan, las drogas que ponen en la comida son potentes, y te necesito consiente— Ordena la niña.

—¿Por eso no has comido? ¿Por las drogas?— Stiles supuso que tal vez solo había estado allí hace unos días, si se negaba a comer y beber para no ser dopada, la desnutrición solo se aceleró más.

—Al tercer día de estar encerrados aquí, la mayoría de los niños comenzaron a comer por el hambre, Nico y yo fuimos los únicos que simulamos consumir los alimentos que traían, por eso seguimos con vida—

Era increíble, y a la vez aterrador.

La pequeña se dio cuenta de la trampa, pero el resto de sus compañeros no soportaron el hambre. Debía estar demasiado cansada ya, pero aún parecía tener la determinación suficiente como para escapar de allí. Stiles dudaba que aguantara un día más, aunque parecía mantenerse firme en ese momento.

—¿Qué hay de Nico?— Pregunto Stiles.

—Está demasiado débil y parece tener fiebre, creo que si no salimos hoy, morirá— La niña quería sonar impasible, pero realmente le estaba afectando no poder salvar al pequeño niño que había sobrevivido con ella.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces?—

Aunque se veía muy joven e inofensiva, Stiles pudo apreciar como la actitud de la extraña niña había cambiado. Podía asegurar que estaba delante de una genio, pero seguía siendo un poco ingenua. Su plan era adecuado, pero las fallas que tenían indicaban un cierto grado de inexperiencia en la vida real.

—Te diré lo que puede llegar a funcionar— Stiles llamó su atención, arreglando su esquema de nuevo —Necesito tu encendedor, y cualquier cosa que encuentres que se pueda quemar—

(…)

Con sus delgados dedos, Stiles sentía el bajorrelieve de una calavera grabada en aquel encendedor a gas. Era un emblema extraño para ser portado por una niña de ocho años, y por eso supuso que no le pertenecía. Tal vez era de su padre, pero no quería pensar que clases de padres le dan un objeto tan peligroso a una pequeña.

En cuestión de segundos, recogieron todo lo inflamable que pudieron hallar en aquel recinto, incluyendo unos viejos libros y periódicos, la ropa de los niños que habían muerto y el plástico de las bandejas de comida que traían sus captores.

Stiles colocó los bultos en lugares cercanos a la puerta, para encenderlos y comenzar a generar el humo que llamaría la atención de los guardias.

—Nico no podrá moverse por ahora, pero cuando aseguremos a los guardias, tú lo cargaras hasta la salida— La niña dijo esto con una actitud completamente apacible. Estaba decidida a sacar de allí al niño, y al parecer, no tenía intensiones de morir en aquel horrible lugar. Stiles comenzaba a pensar que ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, y eso lo perturbó un poco.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— Preguntó de repente el adolescente, al darse cuenta que nunca se habían presentado.

—Mica, Mica Morales…— La niña se quedó callada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Era el momento de la verdad —Ahí vienen ¡Ahora, muévete, muévete!—

La aguda voz de la niña no altero demasiado a Stiles, pero no dudo en tratar de taclear al primer guardia que entró. Su ataque sorpresa no fue demasiado fuerte, pero por la poca visibilidad que producía el humo, el hombre no lo vio venir. Este perdió fácilmente el equilibrio, soltó el arma que llevaba en la mano y cayó al suelo desparramado.

Stiles sintió un fuerte golpe en sus costillas al caer al suelo tras el ataque que había hecho, y vio con horror como el segundo guardia ya le estaba apuntando, preparándose para dispararle. Para su suerte, dudó por un momento en hacerlo (Tal vez porque le necesitaban con vida para el ritual, vaya uno a saber).

De repente, el sonido de un par de disparos los sorprendió tanto a Stiles, que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Cuando volvió abrirlos, entendió lo que había pasado en ese corto lapso de tiempo.

Mica había caído al lado del cuerpo de Stiles, usándolo como escudo. Con sus pequeñas manos, sujetaba el arma que dejó caer el primer guardia, con la que le había disparado a las piernas al segundo guardia que le estaba apuntando. Este cayó al suelo, sollozando por el dolor, al ver la sangre brotando de sus destrozadas extremidades.

En ese momento, el primer guardia reaccionó y trató atacar a Mica, pero ella levantó el arma y le dio un tiró justo en el corazón. Se desplomó sin vida justo delante de Stiles, haciendo que el adolescente se apartara, horrorizado al ver como los ojos del hombre se nublaban.

Esto… Esto no era parte del plan.

—No dijiste que los matarías— Stiles jamás imaginó que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo, era demasiado joven.

Ella no estaba bien. Mica no era normal.

—Estuvieron violando y asesinando niños durante semanas, ellos merecían morir— Escupió Mica con frialdad, sin importarle que su acento delatara su procedencia mexicana.

—Solo tienes ocho años, no deberías matar, siquiera deberías saber usar armas— Stiles no estaba seguro que decir, la niña no debía estar allí, debería estar con su familia, yendo a la escuela y preocupándose por recibir un bicicleta en su próximo cumpleaños.

—Todos dicen que es raro para mi edad, pero ya soy una cazadora— Ella abre la cámara de balas para asegurar el contenido —Aprendo más rápido que una persona normal, por eso me reclutaron—

Stiles no sabía que decir. Estaba horrorizado. Los niños superdotados solo estudiaban y sacaban dieces en la escuela, no que eran convertidos en maquinas asesinas a tan corta edad. Ahora todo parecía encajar, si ya la reclutaron, el encendedor que tenía encima era el emblema del grupo de cazadores al que pertenecía.

—Eres una calavera— Stiles no podía creer que aquella organización no tuviera escrúpulos e involucren a niños en un mundo tan violento.

Mica no respondió, solo le miró con cansancio.

—Se nos acaba el tiempo, trae a Nico y salgamos de aquí—

Stiles chasqueo la lengua, y salió a buscar al pequeño, pensando con algo de tristeza, que a aquella extraña niña le deparaba un espantoso futuro al salir de aquella prisión.

(…)

Nico no pesaba mucho, Stiles podía sentir los huesos del niño presionando su espalda y sus débiles músculos apretando su cuello. Estaba muy enfermo y se notaba que la desnutrición estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Se le partió el corazón pensando en que algo así podría haberle pasado a Mosley, si Derek y él no lo hubieran adoptado. Esperaba que estuviera bien en su ausencia, no faltaba mucho para que saliera de aquel sitio.

Por otro lado, Stiles temía que Mica termine disparándole al final, ya que nunca confió en él y parecía estar demasiado débil para pensar bien. Tal vez debería intentar quitarle el arma, pero no podía descuidar a Nico.

No importaba de donde lo mire, la situación no dejaba de ser peligrosa.

Finalmente, los tres llegaron a la salida del cuarto de calderas del sótano, y encontraron la puerta que daba a las escaleras de emergencia.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? Suena como una multitud— Murmuró algo preocupado Stiles. Tal vez habían descubierto su plan de escape.

—Al parecer, están comenzando con el ritual, supongo que están yendo a por nosotros en este momento— La niña se detuvo en la esquina del pasillo, para ver hacia arriba. Stiles la imita y descubre una cámara de seguridad, que vigilaba celosamente el pasillo siguiente con su lente de alta definición.

De repente, Mica le dispara con precisión, y la cámara es destruida por completo.

—Rápido, nos esconderemos en el armario del conserje— La niña le hizo una señal a Stiles y este la siguió hasta un pequeño armario, lleno de químicos que de seguro servía para borrar la evidencia de los asesinatos que producían allí. El olor era insoportable, sin embargo Mica siguió hablando —Cuando me llevaron al primer ritual, descubrí este lugar—

—¿Por qué destruiste la cámara?— Stiles estaba molesto, el ruido y la pérdida de aquel artefacto podría hacer que los descubrieran. La niña respondió de inmediato, demasiada confiada en su plan, podría decirse.

—Para que piensen que abandonamos el edificio, no sé donde está la salida pero nos dará tiempo para buscarla—

Stiles no sabía que pensar. La distracción les daría tiempo para recorrer aquel lugar, y encontrar una forma de salir de allí, pero solo funcionaría si no lograban atraparlos. No recordaba mucho aquel sitio, pero supuso que los dos podrían descifrarlo fácilmente.

—Aquí vienen— Murmuró Mica con voz recortada —Son más de los que pensaba—

—Deben estar asustado por la muerte de nuestros guardias— Comentó lacónicamente Stiles, pero a la niña no pareció molestarle.

—Ya se fueron, salgamos de aquí y busquemos la salida de emergencia…— Mica quería irse de allí, Stiles sabía que por eso no espero un solo momento en abrir la puerta para salir del armario. Desesperado, trató de detenerla, pero Nico seguía en su espalda, tosiendo y quejándose por el dolor que le provocaba su enfermedad, y no podía hacer movimientos bruscos.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban de nuevo en el pasillo. Estaba completamente desierto cuando lo atravesaron corriendo. El cartel de la salida de emergencia brillaba a pocos metros de ellos, y cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarla, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par a sus espaldas.

Alguien los había descubierto, y no iba a dejar que se escapen tan fácilmente.

Un extraño sujeto, de cabello canoso, que pasaba de los cincuenta con una mirada depredadora, salió del ascensor y comenzó a caminar hacía ellos con decisión. Estaba vestido con un traje a medida, que parecía ser bastante caro, y olía de una forma espantosa.

Mica no dudó un solo instante en dispararle desde la distancia que los separaba, y la bala acertó justo en el pecho de aquel sujeto. A pesar del tiro certero y mortal, el hombre comenzó a reírse con cierta sorna. Cuando la niña iba a intentar disparar de nuevo, una fuerza invisible la lanzó hacía la pared más cercana, impactando su pequeño cuerpo contra la dura superficie y dejándola completamente inconsciente.

—¿Quién hubiera dicho que la mocosa latina era una cazadora? Demasiado joven pero inteligente, será mejor deshacerse de ella antes de que se convierta en una verdadera amenaza— El hombre miró a Stiles con una sonrisa ladina, y este le dedicó una mirada feroz —Al fin nos conocemos, Guardián de Nemeton—

—Creo que me estas confundiendo con otra persona, yo solo soy un humano normal— Stiles trata de ganar tiempo, mientras retrocedía lentamente, buscando proteger a Nico y recoger el cuerpo inerte de Mica, que había quedado desparramada en piso como una muñeca de trapo.

—No, no eres un humano ordinario… Stiles—

En ese instante, el adolescente se quedó paralizado ante una sensación que bien conocía. Era la misma que le había dado cuando vio a Jeniffer cara a cara, pasando de ser una humana ordinaria, a un Darach.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— Pero Stiles sintió que debía haber preguntado "¿Quién te dijo acerca de mi?". Dudaba que Jorogumo le hubiera delatado, pero aún quedaba Deaton y su hermana Morrell, que no dudarían en venderlo si fuera una amenaza para el equilibrio de Beacon Hills.

Era gracioso, no los veía aquí deteniendo a este druida sociópata o a sus desquiciados seguidores —¿Quién se supone que eres?—

—Me llamo Jeff, pero eso no es importante— El hombre solo atinó a sonreírle de forma horrible, mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color blanco reluciente —Estoy aquí para revivir a Nemeton, utilizando el poder que dejo dentro de ti—

—Nemeton no volverá la vida, no importa lo que intentes hacer— Stiles debió verlo venir, la energía corrompida en Beacon Hills y todos esos secuestros ¿A cuántos había asesinado ya ese sujeto? Podía sentir como el vello del cuerpo se le erizaba por la cantidad de energía que estaba acumulando para atacarlo.

No había duda, ese tal "Jeff" era mucho más fuerte que la misma Jennifer.

—¿Te diste cuenta? Los sacrificios humanos son necesarios para aumentar nuestro poder— Jeff miró despectivamente a Stiles y luego agrego —Si no fueras tan cobarde para quitar una vida, serías más fuerte—

Stiles frunció el ceño deseando darle un buen puñetazo a ese horrible sujeto, pero estaba seguro que terminaría mandándolo a volar, como lo hizo con Mica. Finalmente, había alcanzado a la niña y estaba a punto de levantarla del suelo, cuando se dio cuenta que el Darach estaba decidido a continuar con su horrible ritual.

—Veo que no te das por vencido, pero después de que mate a los dos niños, voy arrancarte el corazón para devorarlo por completo—

Jeff no esperó mucho más para lanzarse encima de Stiles, blandiendo un enorme cuchillo con forma de medialuna. El adolescente se quedó quieto, protegiendo a los niños con su propio cuerpo, deseando encontrar una solución para semejante desastre. Todo fue tan rápido, sin embargo, para él parecía que el tiempo corría cada vez más y más despacio.

Por un momento, pudo sentir el aliento de aquel sujeto sobre su cara, y sus ojos desbordados por la codicia del poder. Ahí fue cuando la escuchó. Era una voz oscura y maliciosa, resurgiendo desde el interior de su mente.

_"Sabes muy bien que solo es un insecto, aplástalo Stiles. El muy infeliz se lo merece."_

_Nogitsune_. No había dudas, era su voz resonando en su cabeza.

Stiles cerró los ojos por un momento, respiró con calma y el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor. Su cabeza dolía terriblemente, mientras que un hilillo de sangre descendió desde uno de los orificios de su nariz. Fue en ese instante que entendió las repercusiones de los horribles rituales que efectuó Jeff en Beacon Hills.

"Esto es lo mejor para todos" Se dijo a sí mismo Stiles.

 _"Di lo que quieras para sentirte mejor, pero este bastardo merece morir"_ Replicó  _Nogitsune_  con voz socarrona.

El tiempo volvió a correr. Algo estalló delante de Stiles, y le salpicó la cara con una generosa cantidad de sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron, enfocando con algo de dificultad el cuerpo que tenía delante de él, pero finalmente interpretó lo que había pasado.

—No puede ser… yo… yo era más fuerte…— Jeff sonreía incrédulo, pero ya no podía moverse.

El mundo de Stiles fluctuó por un instante y sintió que sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina, mientras veía como aquel horrible hombre, terminó cayendo delante de él. No sentía absolutamente nada en aquel momento, solo un zumbido molesto en sus oídos. Tal vez también estaban sangrando, pero ¿acaso importaba?

Aún así, escuchó como las puertas de emergencias eran derribadas y la alarma del pasillo se había disparado. Levantó la vista y se giro para ver, a la única persona en aquel maldito planeta, que no deseaba que lo viera en aquella horrible situación. Pero allí estaba Derek, que no parecía sorprendido al ver ese hombre tirado a los pies de Stiles, con un agujero sanguinolento en su pecho.

—Lo siento… tuve que detenerlo… iba a matar a los niños…— Stiles sabía que le habría roto el corazón a Derek en aquel momento, e intento disculparse, como siempre. No terminó de hablar que se desmayó en el pasillo, pero antes de caer, el hombre lobo ya estaba sujetándolo con fuerza.

—No tienes porque disculparte Stiles, yo fui demasiado lento…—

Creyó escuchar la voz de Derek en aquel momento, pero el mundo de Stiles finalmente se había vuelto negro.

(…)

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Tal vez extrañaron a Nogitsune!Mosley en este capitulo, pero como quedó al cuidado de sus tíos no oficiales (Scott es un pésimo tío, pero es el único que va a tener) el próximo capitulo se relatara todo desde su punto de vista. Saludos a todos los lectores, y entenderé si no quieren comentar este capitulo :)
> 
> N/A2: Me enteré que Jeff Davis ha matado al Sterek por completo en la siguiente temporada :( Dedico este capitulo al creador de Teen Wolf y su terrible decisión.


End file.
